Los Inquisidores
by Black-Zola
Summary: Una era donde La Iglesia es la cabeza y,para mantener la seguridad de la gente,crean a los Inquisidores,personas entrenadas desde su niñez para luchar contra cualquier tipo de mal.. ¿o quizás no? -multiparejas-
1. Prologo

Aun sabíendo que tengo historias abiertas, yo subo esta nueva creación en la que me he inspirado con "El Sicario de Dios", película que basicamente me ha dejado o.O y que fijo que volveré a ver después de ver la de zombies nazis (que existe... e visto el trailer y tengo ganas de verla XD)

espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_Prologo_

_(y así estaba el mundo)_

* * *

Todo el mundo temía y adoraba a Los Inquisidores. Gracias a ellos, la guerra eterna por salvar al ser humano contra aquellos seres del infierno había sido ganada en varias,por no decir todas las ocasiones. Pero dentro de las murallas del bien habían también traidores y con ellos habían que acabar. La gente sabía que si recibía la mínima denuncia de que ellos eran brujos, un inquisidor de poco nivel vendría a matar sin preguntar.

Se podría decir que eran presos de sus salvadores en una era apalancada entre lo actual y lo antiguo.

La Iglesia era la cabeza del mundo.

Pero... ¿como se hacía un Inquisidor?

Se agarraba un niño y desde pequeño, se les entrenan duramente en varios monasterios y santuarios. Sin piedad, a las reglas del señor. La biblia era el único libro que habían tocado. Armas sagradas. Derechos después de ser nombrado ya Inquisidor.

El sol golpeaba con fuerza y el calor era sofocante. El desierto era siempre el peor campo de batalla contra aquellas malignas criaturas. Aunque habían vencido en la última batalla, la orden superior había decidido no dejarles descansar y que en plena mañana, volaran una colmena de vampiros y a la noche buscar cierta manada de hombres lobo que no dejaba en paz uno de los países que daban mas dinero. Las colmenas solían estar en desiertos, zonas en las que cerca habían aldeas que conectaban con facilidad con las grandes ciudades sagradas.

-Tener cuidado,porque dentro esta oscuro y pueden salir a recibirnos-dijo el líder del grupo mientras se ponía la capucha- y que dios nos ampare

Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra. Sabían que intentar destruir una colmena por dentro era casi tarea imposible, ya que dentro, al no entrar luz, podían atacar, pero nadie objetaba ninguna orden del los peces gordos,porque aquello era pena de muerte del alguna forma dolorosa y humillante.

La honra lo era todo.

Dos se quedaron a la luz,en la puerta,mientras que el resto entro a paso lento pero decidido. Llegaron a la mitad de la colmena sin problemas y claro...había que ser idiota si una persona no se daba cuenta de que aquello era una trampa, por eso,todos sacaron sus armas.

-Prepararos por si...-no pudo completar la frase. Unas manos frías salieron del suelo y lo arrastraron al suelo. Uno de ellos, presa del autentico miedo por una vez, empezó a lanzar detonantes por todas partes

-¡También destruir por fuera la colmena!¡Se han llevado al líder Archer!-grito una chica por el walkie-talkie a sus compañeros de fuera que empezaron manos a la obra-¡5 minutos para que este lugar estalle!Los que llevaban los explosivos empezaron a tirarlos a los túneles y empezaron a salir corriendo, pero varios vampiros agarraban uno a uno.

-¡Ya casi estas!-grito alguien en la entrada. Agarro su arco y empezó a disparar contra sus perseguidores, que consiguió abatir a unos poco. Los detonantes explotaron y solo consiguieron salir cuatro. Vieron como de los escombros salían aquellos seres que se quemaban por el sol.

-Muchos han caído... nos va a caer una buena- dijo uno de los chicos quitándose la capucha

-Esperemos que esta colmena no se reconstruya... vamos a dormir ahora que es plena mañana para a la noche ir nosotros a cazar...

-¿estas de broma?-coro el chico- acabamos de...

-Es lo que tenemos que hacer

No replico y todos se marcharon del lugar.

Se despertó de golpe por aquella pesadilla. Aun se acordaba de aquel día, donde perdió a tantos amigos... mas bien compañeros por un gran error. El ya no estaba tan ocupado como antes con las misiones que les daban los altos mandos, pero tampoco respiraba tranquilo.

-¿Pasa algo,Fernandez?-pregunto el de la cama de al lado

-Nada, pierde cuidado- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre- vuelve a dormirte, Da Silva

-Has vuelto a soñar con aquel día en que murió el líder Archer y casi todo nuestro antiguo equipo- afirmo aquello-te conozco de sobra, no en vano eres mi hermano

-Iré a por un vaso de agua... vuelve a dormirte- y abandono la sala sin sumar ninguna palabra mas.

El día siguiente habían cosas que hacer...

* * *

Si... son una panda de asesinos de seres del infierno dirigidos por la famosa Iglesia en una era donde lo antiguo (la devocion y la fe infinita en la Iglesia) y lo actual (armas buenas everywhere y aparatos tipo cell phone). Ya se iran descubriendo cosas y etc...si os preguntais el como hermanos tienen apellido diferente, ya lo justificare... y también a quien he bautizado como "Archer"

os a molado?

aio^^


	2. I

Wiii... aqui el primer cap de esta serie muy... religiosa. Que se sepa que no intento insultar ninguna religion ni falta de respeto ni nada de eso...

Ya digo que eskerrik asko, gracias, thanks etc. por los 2 reviews ^^

espero que os mole

* * *

_Los Inquisidores _

_La situación se vuelve dificil  
_

* * *

La reunión había empezado. Todos estaban en la sala,sentados, vestidos de negro y con sus armas bien guardadas. Sabían que los del alto mando tenían algo que decir, y muy importante si todos los Inquisidores de Europa estaban hay.

-Hemos recibido noticias de que hay países que empiezan a revelarse contra La Iglesia, sin hablar de que los seres del infierno empiezan a estar en mayor cantidad...-informo uno de ellos

-Dejad de hacer el holgazán y luchar en serio-dijo uno de los maestros de algún monasterio

-Estamos hablando de algo muy serio... si empezamos a perder el poder de varios lugares, esos seres del infierno podrán hacerse con el mundo, y aunque nos quieran derrocar del poder nosotros seguiremos al frente para defender el mundo que nos creo Dios- Se escucharon aplausos y gritos a favor de los jefes- Bajar los ánimos, porque también hay que recordar que muchos de los nuestros cayeron en grandes batallas y seguro que el señor les ha acogido como se merecen... por ellos también tenemos que seguir luchando

Un Inquisidor entro en la sala de sopetón y empezó a gritar

-¡Señor!¡Una ciudad esta siendo atacada por brujas y revueltas en ciudades alemanas contra la Iglesia!¡están quemando las biblias en latín y destruyendo capillas! El líder es un tal Lutero, ex-religioso que asegura que toda la Iglesia es una farsa

Aquello fue una noticia bomba para los Inquisidores que estaban hay. Empezaron ha hablar entre ellos y el jefe de todos tuvo que darle un gran golpe con el mazo a la mesa

-Ese alemán... tenía que haberlo mandado a matar antes...¡que un grupo vaya a por las brujas y el resto vaya a controlar Alemania!-vio que todos se levantaban y volvió a golpear la mesa con el mazo- ¡mala división! ¡grupos para patrullar mas intensamente para que esta rebelión alemana no afecte a ningún otro lugar!

-¡Si, alto cargo!-dijeron como soldados antes de marcharse. Fuera hicieron grupos y Fernandez se fue con Da Silva a donde estaban sus habituales compañeros de grupo: los gemelos Vargas,la chica Van Dyne y el mayor Van der Vaart

-Ya un grupo de bastante gente se ha ido a por las brujas... toca matar a esos pecadores-dijo el mayor de los Vargas

-Jo... me apetecía matar brujas...-se quejo Fernandez-vamos a una ciudad alemana a acabar con esos traidores

-No te quejes y vamos...antes de que lo destruyan todo-dijo serio Van der Vaart

-Si mato mas que tu... me debes una de vino-le dijo Fernandez al menor de los Vargas

-y si no,al revés-dijo el menor con una sonrisa mientras iban a donde las motos-trato echo

El camino,largo y sin hacer paradas, duro bastante pero al llegar a una ciudad, vieron el gran caos. Una persona se fijo en ellos.

-¡Inquisidores!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡Los Inquisidores han llegado!

-En nombre de la santa Iglesia...esto es un caos total...-dijo Van Dyne mientras sacaban las armas

-¡E,vosotros!¡Este circo se ha acabado!-les grito el Inquisidor Fernandez a unos señores que estaban quemando libros- En nombre de la Iglesia...

No pudo terminar la frase porque uno de ellos les empezó a atacar con una espada. Bastante hábil y Fernandez se dio cuenta de quien era

-¿Beilschmidt?

-¿Antonio? Quitate esa capucha que no te veo... casi me separas la cabeza del cuerpo

-Gilbert... -odiaban usar los nombres-no me jodas de que te has pasado al bando enemigo...

-No es pasarme al bando enemigo... solo que ya estoy harto de que la Iglesia nos utilice y usar el miedo y la ingenuidad con mano dura las palabras de Dios

-Si estas en contra de la Iglesia,estas contra Dios- dejaron la palabrería y empezaron a luchar entre ellos. Hacha contra espada, el Inquisidor intento matar al traidor, pero todo el mundo sabía que matar a otro Inquisidor era muy difícil,por no decir prácticamente imposible. El hermano de Beilschmidt, también ex-Inquisidor,se fijo en el menor de los Vargas

-Iros de aquí-dijo con la voz seca-no estamos como para luchar ahora

-Seguro que estáis recibiendo ayuda de los Ortodoxos...-les acuso Da Silva- Si estáis en contra de la Iglesia, estáis en contra de Dios

Empezó a sonar un pitido y Van Dyne contesto al comunicador. Su cara fue puro horror

-... dejar Alemania,ya ha caído por esos protestantes... tenemos que irnos, van a aislar este lugar

-No me esperaba esto de ti,Ludwig Beilschmidt- dijo el menor Vargas antes de irse intentando que su voz no tartamudera ni mostrara ninguna emoción

-Si dejaras de creer en esa maldita Iglesia...-suspiro mientras ellos se iban en sus motos.

* * *

-¡El mundo esta cambiando para mal! Todos los Inquisidores alemanes están con el maldito de Lutero y para que no se extienda, hemos aislado a los Protestantes en Alemania

-Si enviáramos a alguien a matar a ese alemán, seguro que la reforma acabaría

-Seguro que tienen ayuda de los ortodoxos rusos...

-Saben que no les convendría ayudarles, sería cortar una paz... además,todo el mundo sabe que los Ortodoxos rusos son mas... diferentes a los nuestros que están locos y son mas bestias y no tienen sentimientos

-Pero si ya han empezado con la guerra... ¿no les vendría mal a ellos intentar ganar terreno?

-¿Querrían ganar problemas? Saben que aquí aparecen demonios con mucha facilidad por el tema de mas brujería

-Hablando de eso... el alto cargo español ha dicho que necesita de vuelta a un gran numero de Inquisidores españoles porque parece ser que las brujas y seres endemoniados vuelven a infiltrarse en la sociedad y con el poco numero, no pueden darles frente

-Diles que por crear grandes Inquisidores,les devolveremos con algunos portugueses que estarán temporalmente, esos de vuelta para seguir al frente... me aterroriza que zonas sagradas decidan separarse de la Iglesia y que se unan a los Protestantes

-Hay que forzar la presencia de Inquisidores leales en naciones cercanas a Alemania para que no se les ocurra intentar separarse de la santa Iglesia y que no aparezca otro loco predicando un lugar mejor sin La Iglesia

* * *

Alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Fernandez y Da Silva se miraron extrañados, ninguno de los dos esperaba visitas. Fernandez abrió la puerta y vio a la nueva joven mensajera

-¿Que noticias traes Kaiser?

-Habéis sido seleccionados para ir a España...Fernandez estarás hasta nuevo aviso y Da Silva una semana

-¿Por?

-Demasiadas brujas,pocos Inquisidores-dijo la chica-a la última hora bajad al comedor y de hay ya os llevaran en tren... aprovechar que no siempre dan ese lujo y llevar lo necesario... hay muchos problemas

* * *

-Tengo entendidas millones de cosas de Iberia... tener cuidado... os he echo comida y he metido para beber solo cosa buena y jurarme que tendréis cuidado y que...

-Tranquila Emma Van Dyne ... estaremos bien, ya si pasa cualquier cosa, te pego un toque y vienes como la Inquisidora que eres-dijo Fernandez

-Antonio Fernandez, como no vuelvas entero y bien, te juro que te emparedo,¿estamos? Y a ti, Paulo Da Silva también te emparedo, ¿vale?

-Tranquila mujer... y vigila que el equipo, que se que eres la única que sabe usar todos sus sentidos y dotes que le dio el señor

-Me alagas, Da Silva...

-Como no vengáis vivos, no les doy santa sepultura a vuestros cuerpos-dijo Van der Vaart

-Vaya forma de preocuparse por nosotros... tranquilo, seremos fuertes

-Bastardo... anda con cuidado

-Obvio Lovino Vargas-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡No digas mi nombre!

-Nee... Venir pronto...-dijo el menor entre lagrimas- ya muchos amigos se han ido...

-Tranquilo pequeño Feli... todo saldra bien-_espero..._

* * *

-Veo que os habéis atrevido a ir en contra de la Iglesia pero seguir siendo creyentes, y ademas con todos los Inquisidores alemanes de vuestra parte... por ello,nosotros los Ortodoxos estamos dispuestos a ayudaros con la guerra...

-Gracias... estais ayudando a una noble causa

-se les a acabado ya el mangoneo a estos Católicos

* * *

Pues ya con esto ya puedo ir a comer

¿que pasara en le proximo capitulo?

espero que os haya molado^^

aio^^


	3. II

Subo esto rápido que tengo que ir corriendo a buscar un tema para hablar mañana en Ingles de algo... quizás hablo de una serie...no se... pero algo tiene que ser...

espero que os mole^^

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_Viajeros  
_

* * *

El viaje en tren podía ser un lujo, pero también aburrido sin tus compañeros. La comida de Van Dyne estaba tan rica que se la habían acabado y ya solo podían leer libros didácticos o la biblia y mirar el paisaje tumbados en la cama.

-Hermano...quiero decir, Da Silva-le llamo la atención- según el bicho, en pocos minutos pisamos Santiago de Compostela... Ahí la sede dira que hacer...¿nos volveran a separar?

-Es lo mas posible,Fernandez- odiaba el simple echo que ni a un hermano de sangre se le podía llamar por el nombre, solo por apellido, ni se podía pronunciar la palabra hermano- ya veremos... pero según entendido, yo soy el temporal... a no ser que hayan problemas como para que requieran presencia de ambos... la semana que viene me largo a Paises Bajos a linchar alemanes traidores

-Tengo entendido que los españoles se han vuelto mas duros con la Inquisición desde que me fui...

-Entonces...seguro que también te hacen muy duro a ti cuando llegues...da igual, seguirás siendo Inquisidor,es lo que cuenta... ni se te ocurra ir al bando de esos traidores

-Quien esta contra la Iglesia,esta contra Dios-dijo automáticamente Fernandez

El tren se paro de golpe y los hermanos vieron por la ventana la estación de tren de Santiago de Compostela. En aquellos momentos muy vigilado por guardia católica, fueron en masa hasta la Iglesia, donde el arcipreste fue el único que acudió.

-Ya siento que sea el único,pero estan aprovechando que es mañana para descansar. Últimamente muchas meigas atacan Galicia y hay demonios en País Vasco y... tantos problemas...-se veía que también el arcipreste estaba bastante cansado- los pocos que no se fueron a Roma os dirán que hacer... buenos días

Todos estuvieron mirandose mutuamente... aquello no podía ser tan grave... pero cuando vieron lo gordo que era el libro de casos anti-católicos, se quedaron de piedra. El país entero estaba al los bordes del infierno si incluian Portugal.

-Para pillar a las meigas de Galicia, ahí que ir a la noche a un lugar que hemos registrado- dijo uno de los internos

-¿solo uno? Suelen haber mas...-soltó uno de los llegados

-Por ello, os instalaréis individualmente en la casa mayor... Españoles por un lado,portugueses por otro, ya que solo sera temporal para ellos. Los mayores avisaron que estaban mas preocupados en la situación Protestante de Alemania...

Nadie incluyo nada mas en la conversación y cada uno se fue a la habitación. Fernandez abrió la ventana de la suya y rápidamente miro las vistas a la plaza. Ojala tuviera recuerdos de cuando estaba en su hogar de Toledo con su hermano al igual que el, pero solo se acordaban de que eran hermanos, aunque el diferente apellido era porque así lo decidía el Concilio, menos para los gemelos como Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, el estaba en la misma situación que Emma Van Dyne y Vincent Van der Vaart o Lily Kaiser la mensajera y Vash Zwingli,conocido creador de armas católicas. A todos,exceptuando a los gemelos, les cambiaban los apellidos. Vio que una joven alzo la vista y le vio. Esta no sonrió y se fue a paso ligero tan inclinar la cabeza. Odiaba aquello. Todo el mundo que salvaba le odiaba porque podía condenarla a muerte... ¿no podía haber un equilibrio? ¿estaba condenado a ser odiado por siempre? ¿nadie le querría?

Sacudio la cabeza con violencia. Solo le podía querer Dios y viceversa, estaba prohibido que un Inquisidor se enamorara y mucho menos mantener una relación... era pena de muerte realmente dolorosa. Porque el ya había matado a uno por aquello. Todos habían echo uno como mínimo y no era para nada de sentirse orgulloso por hacer limpieza.

Cerro la ventana y aprovecho el poco tiempo que le daban para poder dormir en una cama cómoda.

* * *

Alemania entera ya era Protestante. Aquella enfermedad considerada por la Iglesia, afecto a Países Bajos... que pueblo por pueblo hasta llegar a ciudades, fue volviéndose Protestante. Los Inquisidores frenaban como podían aquella enfermiza situación, pero se toparon también con los soldados Ortodoxos y los antiguos Inquisidores alemanes, haciendo que se volviera una autentica guerra de religiones que no se había visto desde que los Inquisidores habían logrado mantener a raya a los musulmanes y dejado a judios en un lugar donde podían ser libres a su modo y dictar sus leyes dentro de un espacio. Luego... casí habían desaparecido los mercenarios de Testigos de Jehová aunque de vez en cuando se acercaba alguno de ellos. Los budistas estaban ya en Asía,lugar en que ya no querían meterse, aunque algo de cristianimos se había contagiado del pasado. Aquel pasado en que nadie se dio cuenta de la realidad hasta que atacaron grandes ciudades y la Iglesia se vio obligada a destapar su gran secreto. De aquello mucho tiempo.

-Señor... hay problemas... países bajos esta empezando a ser conquistada por los ortodoxos y los protestantes... ¿que hacemos?

-¡Intentar seguir luchando para que no caiga en manos de esos pecadores!- grito el de cargo mas alto. Cuando se fue, todo el mundo dejo caer un suspiro,pero no perdia la compostura. No podían expresar el miedo que tenían de perder mas tierra.

-No nos aliaremos con los musulmanes, no son de fiar...

-¿Y...si soltamos algunos vampiros y que los cacen nuestros Inquisidores para ver que ellos si que saben controlar situaciones? Dar buena imagen...

* * *

-¡Fernandez! ¡habré la puerta!

-¿Que...que pasa?-pregunto adormilado a Da Silva, que entro atropelladamente y con el rostro blanco y sorprendido

-¡Países Bajos esta empezando a caer! ¡Van Dyne y Van der Vaart estan en el punto de mira!

-¡¿COMO?-pregunto abrumado Fernandez- Imposible...los conocemos desde que nos pusieron en el mismo grupo de guerra... ellos no serían capaces de traicionar a la Iglesia...ellos también están con Dios,están con La Iglesia

-También creiamos lo mismo de Beilschmidt y el otro y mira como acabaron traicionandonos y poniendose el mismo apellido... llamandose por el nombre y diciendo hermanos... eso esta mal, es pecado...y peor aun...no, no me fiaría yo tampoco si fuera el Concilio

-¡No digas eso! ¡Yo mantengo la fe en ellos porque los conozco desde siempre!-se negó Fernandez- somos los seis como una familia y mas unida desde la muerte de Archer y de grandes compañeros... conociendolos tanto, yo me fio de ellos. A los hermanos Beilschmidt... fue chocante, lo se,pero no es lo mismo que con Van Dyne y Van der Vaart...lo se...

-Ya a los portugueses nos mandan al frente, ya te mensajeare...

-Nos separaron al final... sobrevive Da Silva...y que Dios este contigo

-Que dios este también contigo, Fernandez...-dijo antes de marcharse. Mientras que iba pasillo a bajo, Fernandez se fijo en que si llevaba la bolsa. Odiaba las despedidas, mas si eran con su hermano y no llamarlo por esa palabra...

Las meigas eran las brujas gallegas que,a diferencia de las sorginak de Euskadi, tenían que matarse a la primera y no vacilar. Bueno, esa con todas pero mas con aquellas, que manejaban las cosas como si fuera un macabro juego. Aquello lo tenía bien aprendido. Vio los cadáveres de las meigas a sus pies y se pregunto como iria su hermano.

Ya entendía porque aquellos seres se reunian en luna llena: Porque a parte de ser hermosa, daba poder

* * *

Bueno, tras este capitulo, yo me largo... venga...que ya falta poco para finales de curso...

juro que el último día canto la de Libre de Nino Bravo... (Mato:sobreexagerada ¬¬)

no te metas! bueno... que espero que os haya molado^^

aio^^ XD


	4. III

Wiii! pues sigo aqui...espero que os guste^^

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_III_

* * *

Países Bajos se había vuelto Protestante,y con el,todos los Inquisidores. Era lo que había visto y hablado Da Silva cuando se encontraba allí. Luchando tres días, y para nada, porque resultaba que los Ortodoxos habían vuelto para intentar acabar con La Iglesia.

Sabía que si le contaba aquello a su hermano, Fernandez no se lo creería, pero ya se lo había contado al Concilio y ellos si que se lo creían.

Había luchado contra sus amigos Van Dyne y su hermano ya reconocido en el protestantismo, pero lo mas chocante para el fue que ellos intentaran convencerlo, de una forma u otra, de que el también se sumara a los Protestantes porque la Iglesia solo sabía infundir miedo para conseguir sus propósitos. El, como fiel Inquisidor que era, hizo de oídos sordos y empezó a luchar con el mayor, que acabo por casi derrotarlo,ya que Da Silva nunca había conseguido ganarle,pero tampoco el daba terminada para que no contara como derrota. Siempre habían sido buenos compañeros y aun no se creía que el hubiera pasado al protestantismo

_-Eres un traidor igual que tu hermana... Archer no hubiera querido esto_

_-Te recuerdo que la mayoria de la muerte de nuestros amigos fue por culpa de aquellos a los que les das servicio_

_-Pero eso fue una cosa del pasado... ¡no podéis traicionar a la Iglesia! Si estáis contra la Iglesia, estáis contra Dios_

_-Siempre me acordare de ese lema... pero entiendelo Paulo- vio que este le miraba con ojos asesinos. Tampoco aprobaba que le llamara por su nombre- ser protestante podré seguir creyendo en Dios y con libertades_

_-¡Esas libertades pueden ser mortales!_

_-Perdoname- termino la conversación y antes de marcharse a la Congregación Protestante, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara._

Sacudió con violencia su cabeza para borrar aquel recuerdo... se levanto de la cama y fue a confesarse como todos los días.

* * *

Desde su habitación,miro la ejecución que se estaba llevando en la plaza. Vio como el verdugo cortaba el cuello con el hacha y separaba la cabeza limpiamente del cuerpo. Unas criadas cogieron la cabeza y la fueron a clavar a la lanza. Eso le pasaba por ir predicando un mundo sin la Iglesia.

Ya habían paso varios días desde la ida de su hermano a defender la Iglesia, y como novedad, había recibido que Países Bajos había caído en el protestantismo.

-_Ellos no nos han traicionado... nunca lo harían_

Pero sabía que en el fondo, era mentira. Si no...¿como era que habían ganado si Inquisidores no se hubieran cambiado de bando con los Protestantes y Ortodoxos? Si... aquellos malditos Ortodoxos habían traicionado la paz solo para tener tierras. Los odiaba... si ellos no hubieran participado, seguro que hubieran ganado en Alemania y aquello no estaría pasando... Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en aquello.

Pensó en como debería de estar Da Silva... en todos aquellos días, no había recibido ninguna noticia suya y aquello, ya a aquellas alturas no le preocupaba de una forma como cuando aun era un Inquisidor nuevo.

Alguien toco la puerta y cuando fue a abrir, se encontró con la niña Kaiser

-cuanto tiempo, joven Kaiser... ¿que novedades traes?

-Pues que dentro de una semana, te vas de España para ir a luchar en los limites protestantes

-¿Donde esta Da Silva?

La chica saco su tableta y tras mirar los nombres,ella dijo

-No... Da Silva esta en... Holanda...-dijo tras mirar la ficha-muy lejos de ti... alguna novedad te traere la próxima o otro mensajero... que el señor vaya contigo

-Igual,Kaiser

Cuando vio que la chica se fue, cerro la puerta. Su hermano,perdón, Da Silva en Holanda.. ya estaba jodido. Pero no se iba a desanirmar... no señor, iba a ir a luchar contra aquellos traidores por la Iglesia

_Estoy con la Iglesia,Estoy con Dios_

* * *

Los censuradores vieron por última vez aquellos malditos libros que apostaban que fijo seguirian vivos en zonas Ortodoxas y Protestantes. Aquellos que dejaban a la Iglesia en mala posición delante del mundo. Aquel loco mundo que ellos para defender la raza humana,pero que parecía que se estaba poniendo en su contra... y claro estaba que ellos no iban a dejarse ganar por unos que tarde o temprano iban a caer en las garras del Infierno por no saber defenderse aunque tuvieran a los ex-Inquisidores...

_Ya que con sentimientos eran un gran problema en los Inquisidores_

El concilio a su vez estaba reunida antes de hablar con el alto cargo. El problema de los Protestantes no dejaba tranquilo a ninguno, y ya se temian lo peor

-¡¿asi nos agradecen años de ayuda?

-Esto es una gran deshonra!

-Tenemos que hacer algo ya... la gente no puede de dejar de ser católico! Seguro que si van al protestantismo, esos demonios los matan. En el protestantismo no hay reglas que marquen un orden religioso y eso podría ser el caos...

-Quizás se pueden sostener con un sistema que crearan ellos mismos a la letra del señor,como los musulmanes-solto uno de ellos dejando a toda la sala atónita

-Ellos son diferentes a nosotros, no nos puedes comparar, y menos comparar a ellos con los bastardos traidores de los protestantes... tendrán esos traidores de ex-Inquisidores para defender, pero ellos,con sentimientos aflojaran y no seran tan buenos...

-Ya veremos...

* * *

corto pero bueno... me voy a dormir...que sueño...

¿que pasará? no se... XD

aio^^ =D


	5. IV

Iepale! estoy emocionada y triste y con ganas de matar... XD espero que os mole^^

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_IV_

* * *

El Inquisidor Fernandez miro la plaza antes de irse al frente, donde sabía que quizás,no llegaría a volver vivo,porque sabía de las últimas novedades, de las recientes perdidas,de traiciones,de todo. Realmente,todo estaba muy jodido para los Católicos. Pero ellos no se iban a rendir. Sabían que el mundo los necesitaba porque ellos no sabrían como matar como ellos a aquellos seres del infierno. Estaban limpiando los restos de una bruja quemada que había estallado porque alguien le había puesto pólvora para acabar antes con su sufrimiento. Aquellos números los odiaba,porque significaba que había alguien que había salido impune, y eso no lo quería dejar así,porque era significado de que la Inquisición había fallado. Pero si lo había destinado a los limites por una guerra, el iría, como su hermano estaba en otro frente.

Alguien golpeo levemente la puerta, y sabía que era la niña Kaiser. Fue con ella hasta la estación de trenes, donde vio que habían pocos mas Inquisidores. Despidió a la niña y en el tren, pensó en distintas formas de acabar con aquellos traidores. Iban a pagar caro aunque hubieran sido sus amigos. Tenía entendido que los que seguían fieles eran ellos, y el no iba a ser una excepción. Seguiría luchando para honrar su patria, la única Iglesia verdadera y su hermano. Sabía que si deshonraba a su hermano, quedaría en el punto de mira de los observadores y tendría que limpiar su honra que ir a todos los frentes a luchar hasta su perdón. Habían pocos que morían así, sin honra por culpa de que su hermano los había deshonrado,porque ningún Inquisidor quería ir en contra de Dios. Pero parecía que ya a nadie le importaba ir en contra de dios.

No, ellos estaban hay,yendo al frente porque iban a proteger hasta la muerte cada uno con su arma. Y si tenían heridas mejor, eran símbolo de que habían estado en la guerra.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo uno despertando de sus pensamientos al Inquisidor

* * *

Maldijo una y otra vez a aquellos protestantes,que con la ayuda de los Ortodoxos, estaban ganando.

El Inquisidor Da Silva estaba en una situación nada favorecedora para la Iglesia, que estaba perdiendo fieles o porque iban al otro bando o porque morían. Su odio crecía por segundos. Mataba a aquellos infieles sin compasión con su espada. No perdonaba ninguna vida que se cruzaba en su camino.

El estaba demostrando su fidelidad ciega a la Iglesia.

Y sabía que muchos se la querrían quitar,pero el no se iba a dejar.

-¡Da Silva!-le llamo alguien cuando acababa de matar otro protestante. Se giro y vio al hermano mayor de Van Dyne. La ira no tardo en llegar a s recorrer todo su cuerpo para ir a atacarle, que se puso a la defensiva

-¡Traidor!-dijo atacándolo. Esta se defendió con su espada, haciendo que ambos aceros se chocaran. Volvió a atacar una vez mas, y su adversario solo supo defenderse.

-Para, o te vas a cansar-dijo el mientras se defendía

-¿Para que me mates?

-Porque quiero que te largues, si no,te haremos daño

-¿te piensas que me importa?

Intento herirle, pero no lo lograba. No se fijo que una chica rubia la golpeo por detrás para dejarle inconsciente y llevarlo como preso. Porque prefería eso a tener que verlo en un ataúd a que llevaran su cadáver al cementerio de los Inquisidores.

-Intentaremos que pase a nuestro bando...si no...ya veremos...pero no quiero verle muerto,hermano

_Ningún Inquisidor podía decir esa palabra._

_Porque era signo de debilidad. _

_Puras y crueles mentiras de La Iglesia_

* * *

Fue nada mas pisar el suelo y recibir ya un ataque. Traidores en la estación de trenes.

-¡Nos atacan!-como si no se hubieran dado cuenta grito uno desde la ventana. El Inquisidor Fernandez pensó que era un cobarde porque no salía del tren, no como el,que rápido, tiro la bolsa a dentro del vagón para que no le robaran y salio al ataque con su hacha. Decapito a varios, a los que algunos conocía de alguna que otra misión. Era detestable saber que habían varios conocidos en el bando enemigo

-Ir contra la Iglesia es ir contra Dios-les dijo a unos antes de cortar sus cabezas. Vio que del tren solo salio el y otro chico. Tampoco era para darles ya de héroes, ya que vio que no eran muchos los que estaban. Pero si solo aquello estaba ya en la única entrada, significaba que realmente en aquel punto límite se estaba librando una de las buenas.

-Cobardes... si estas con la Iglesia, estas con dios- dijo a aquellos que estaban sentados cuando fue a coger su bolsa.

Bajo, y fue corriendo hasta el campamento católico, donde se encontró con el padre.

-O dios mio... me acabo de enterar por radio lo que paso... este mundo se nos esta yendo de las santas manos

-Padre, tenga fe, venceremos en todas las guerras que se nos presenten

-Buen Inquisidor... se nota que eres español,de hay vienen los mas fieles...

-No me alague,Padre, aun no hemos luchado los recién llegados

-Esperemos que Dios les de su merecido a esos pecadores y nos de su gracia para acabar con el mundo

-Padre,si me permite...

Entro en la capilla y se puso a rezar.

* * *

-Maldita sea... ¿donde estoy?-pregunto el Inquisidor Da Silva fijándose en la sala donde la única luz que había era una bombilla colgando y una sala gris,sin vida mas que la suya propia, atado y con un dolor horrible de cabeza. Se acordó de que estaba luchando contra Van der Vaart,bueno, ahora el mayor de los Van Dyne, y de pronto un golpe lo dejo fuera de combate.

-Tranquilo... los Inquisidores habéis perdido la batalla

-La batalla...pero no la guerra-dijo Paulo-Estas contra la Iglesia, Van Dyne, estas contra Dios

-No lo estoy... estoy con Dios pero contra la Iglesia... si te dí aquel golpe fue para que asentaras la cabeza y no te mataran

-Prefiero la muerte-dijo mirándola con desprecio

-Paulo...

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!-estallo-¡nos traicionaste,tu y tu hermano! ¡Que mas te da que este vivo!

-Te...te dejaré descansar,si eso es lo que quieres-dijo la chica con ganas de llorar

-Blanda... te has vuelto una simple blanda luchadora... ¡Has mancillado el bueno título de Inquisidora, Emma Van Dyne!- le grito antes de que cerrara la puerta

-te has pasado, Paulo-dijo el hermano mayor entrando-sabes que odio ver a mi hermana llorar

-Que manía con llamarme con mi nombre-dijo con un tono de pasota- no soy traidor como vosotros, llamarme con mi apellido, Van der...

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo el mirándolo a los ojos- Se que tu y tu hermano justo sois algunos de los mejores inquisidores, y que costara haceros entender que la Iglesia no es lo que aparenta...

-¡Demonios! ¡Parad ya con eso! ¡La Iglesia siempre ha defendido sus tierras de los series del infierno y ahora les das la espalda solo porque no puedes auto satisfacerte! ¡egoísta!

-se nota que ahora no se puede razonar contigo...

Dijo antes de marcharse. Y el Inquisidor solo supo ponerse a rezar

* * *

joder... pues si que nos estan dando para el pelo los protestantes con los ortodoxos... ¡tenemos que ganarles,Inquisidores!

¿o tal vez hay que perder?

yo no lo se... solo me despido...

aio^^


	6. V

_Iuujuu! XD bueno, que sigo con esto, tengo que terminar esto y mucho + ya que,como siempre, tengo new ideas XD yo bendigo la fuente de la imaginación XD_

_espero que os guste XD  
_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_V  
_

* * *

Los gemelos Vargas estaban muy serios. La situación era realmente crítica.

Habían recibido noticias de todos sus amigos: dos en el bando protestante, uno capturado y el otro acababa de entrar en la guerra en los límites alemanes para intentar frenar aquella locura. Y ellos de misiones contra vampiros jóvenes que acataban no se cuantos pueblos.

Y ellos en el punto de mira por la situación en la que estaban todos sus compañeros.

Realmente odiable

-¿Que vamos ha hacer?

-No lo se... seguir fieles a la Iglesia y seguir con las misiones-dijo el mayor antes de entrar a dentro del monasterio-_Ojala pudiera hacer algo por el Inquisidor Fernandez_

* * *

El Inquisidor Fernandez,en aquellos momentos se encontraba luchando contra aquellos traidores. Tenía varias heridas,pero no se podían comparar con los tantos muertos entre los Ortodoxos y Protestantes a los que les había cortado la cabeza con su hacha.

Todos aquellos ya sabían que los mejores Inquisidores eran los españoles, por eso intentaban matar al nuevo micro- equipo que habían llegado. Resultaban realmente eficaces, parecía que si podían ganar.

-Si vas contra la Iglesia, vas contra Dios- repetía una y otra vez junto con varios mas. Tenían que seguir así, podrían echar atrás a aquellos pecadores. Sonreía de una forma macabra, ya no parecía el Inquisidor que todos conocían,parecía mas bien un demonio, porque para ser ángel salvador, no había que derramar tanta sangre, aunque quizás era aquel famoso y muy esperada por la Iglesia,ayuda divina... nombre que no se podía pronunciar porque podía ser pecado,por eso,para todo el mundo era "ayuda divina".

-Maldito Inquisidor-dijo un Ortodoxo de cabellos de un color que en aquel momento parecía rubio con la extraña arma de una tubería. Fue a luchar contra el, ya que era el mejor y mas temido Ortodoxo de todos,y nadie se lo podía discutir.

Acababa de derrotar sin ningún esfuerzo a otro Protestante cuando ese empezó a atacarle. No lo reconoció ya que no tenía la manía de estudiar al enemigo como hacía la mayoría de los Inquisidores que luego acababan heridos o pocos muertos.

-¿tanto te aferras a esa maldita fe por la Iglesia y tu maldita vida?-pregunto mientras le intentaba golpear con su tubería, mas el Inquisidor se defendía con su hacha como podía

-No venceréis,malditos ortodoxos traidores-dijo antes de intentar ponerse al ataque. Intentaba golpearlo, más su enemigo sabía como defenderse con aquella arma extraña que era la tubería. Se fijo en la macabra sonrisa de su enemigo. Quería infundirle miedo y terror, pero como buen Inquisidor español que era, no se dejaba, y no dejaban de chocar metal contra metal, intentando herir al contrarío antes de que les hirieran. Empezaba a impacientarse, ya que como cabía de esperar, ambos eran muy tercos y querían ver a su adversario ya muerto.

-Muérete de una vez,maldita escoria católica- intentaba golpearlo,pero no se rendía. Ya sabía de donde veía la reputación de los Inquisidores españoles

-Prueba suerte, escoria ortodoxa-intento imitarle, intentando golpearle con fuerza usando el hacha, pero no lograba ni hacerle un rasguño. Pero a diferencia del enemigo, el no se estaba impacientando. Estaba conociendo al Ortodoxo ruso,aquellos tan famosos que no tenían piedad. Entonces, aquello ya se transformaba en algo personal. Dos grandes enemigos luchando con fuerza por simple odio al otro.

Se escucho el sonido de una trompeta, pero ellos siguieron,obsesionados, con su lucha. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Inquisidor Fernandez,como no pare, queda expulsado

-Ortodoxo Braginski,como no pare, usted ya sabe que toca

Ambos se miraron en un instante, y verde y violeta chocaron en un instante. Ambos ojos destilaban odio, y se fijaron en los del contrario, y se fijaron que tenían algo diferente al resto. Pero no se quedaron para preguntar, si no que cada uno se fue al campamento que le correspondía.

_Ahora que me se el apellido de mi digno adversario, lo matare mejor. _

El Inquisidor antes y después de cenar, se había quedado entrenado hasta llegar al límite para sobrepasarlo. Muchos no se atrevían a decirle nada, por miedo ya que todos conocían a aquel Inquisidor letal, por no querer interrumpir a uno de los mejores, y porque sabían que aquel ortodoxo ruso había tocado la fibra sensible del español. Era el primer digno adversario que le había tocado. El padre miro curioso, algo decepcionado y muy orgulloso antes de,ya a las doce, llamarle para obligarlo a dormir. Pero que antes se duchara.

El ortodoxo estaba en las mismas. Solo que la gente no se acercaba a el porque daba miedo y aparte, sabían que estaba pensando en el aun no derrotado Inquisidor, que había sido el único que le había plantado cara. Admiraba su valor, pero por ese valor, iba a morir de la peor forma, porque había encontrado al mejor de los soldados Ortodoxos rusos.

* * *

El Inquisidor Da Silva no dejaba de recordar viejos tiempos, como si antes de morir, quería, obligaba a su mente ver toda su vida.

Prefería estar muerto que en aquella situación que le quitaba la honra de Inquisidor que le había costado lograr.

Los hermanos Van Dyne intentaban convencerlo de que la Iglesia mentía. Que la Iglesia era la responsable de que tanto ser del infierno estuviera suelta. Parecía ser que los Protestantes sabían el verdadero origen de tanto ser maldito. Y Da Silva se negaba a creerles... ¿como la Iglesia iba a estar compinchada con el mal solo para ganar su bien propio? Por la fuerza tenía que ser mentira, porque aquellos seres estaban desde antes de que el ser humano existiera. Ellos decían que los primeros Inquisidores los encerraron, y aprovechando el miedo de la gente, los usaron para seguir siendo la cabeza del mundo. Los Ortodoxos dijeron que ellos eran los mentirosos, los auténticos pecadores, pero como no habían pruebas, para no entrar en otra guerra mas, decidieron darles Rusia y algunas tierras mas. Pero parecía ser que Lutero descubrió aquello y dijo la verdad en Alemania para que acabaran con la Iglesia.

Por mangantes.

Pero el,fiel a la Iglesia, seguía sin querer creerse lo, haciendo que Emma llegara a desesperarse y llorar, porque el,para que le dejaran libre, la menospreciaba, recordando que la chica no era muy fuerte en el ámbito de la palabrería. Su hermano la intentaba defender, pero el portugués era mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaban. Ya algunos protestantes decían de matarlo, pero ellos dos se negaban.

-Fuimos amigos, ahora no me atrevo a matarlo-justificaba Emma- quiero que venga con nosotros, además, podría ser de gran ayuda

Pero los Protestantes por cada momento que pasaba, pensaban que ese deseo de la chica era un simple sueño,porque el inquisidor que tenían delante, no iba a dejar de se católico solo por ella.

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando los Inquisidores estaban listos para la segunda ronda de ostias por intentar frenar el avance protestante. El Inquisidor Fernandez ya estaba listo para intentar acabar con la vida de aquel maldito Ortodoxo de apellido Braginski. No iba a dejar que le ganara. Ni mucho menos, iba a honrar su título de Inquisidor español.

El padre miraba como se marchaba. Sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar por dejarse llevar por ese odio.

_Ya aquello se había vuelto algo personal. _

El Ortodoxo Braginski estaba hay, esperando a aquel maldito Inquisidor cuyo apellido había escuchado que era Fernandez. Inquisidor Español... de los peores, aquellos que morían luchando aunque fuera por causas que no conocían. Aquellos entrenados de mil formas, con una disciplina que ningún otro país ponía,mas dura que una roca. Y se preguntaba porque sonreía. En aquellos momentos, mientras iba a por el,sonreía. Le daba igual morir si sabía que el iba a la tumba con el.

_Ya no eran parte de la guerra._

No intercambiaron palabras, ya hicieron aquello sus armas. Chocaron una y otra vez sus armas, hacha contra tubería, intentando golpear al enemigo. Una y otra vez, hasta que,sin que Fernandez se diera cuenta, alguien por detrás le golpeo. Dejándolo inconsciente.

-Esta era mi pelea-se quejo el mientras que cargaba con el cuerpo para llevárselo como preso

-Parece que te olvidaste de porque estamos aquí, Braginski

Como odiaba a aquel protestante cano. Además, el sabía que se conocían de antes, ya que aquel protestante fue un Inquisidor,y de aquellos, ese Ortodoxo no se fiaba.

* * *

uuuu...¡Que me llevan preso a Antonio! ¡¿Porque mundo cruel?

_porque así lo has escrito tonta ¬¬*_

ups,es verdad... bueno, da igual... ya vere que pasara

aio^^


	7. VI

_Iuuujuu! ya por fin puedo quemar los libros... va, no, me los guardo, y así en el proximo san juan, tengo mas para quemar! yuju!_

_espero que os guste XD_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_VI_

* * *

-¡¿Que le habéis echo al Inquisidor Fernandez,cabrones?-exclamo Da Silva cuando el mayor de los Van Dyne le dijo que los Ortodoxos habían atrapado a varios de los Inquisidores.

-Esta recluido con los demás católicos,yendo a tierras Ortodoxas,mírese a Rusia,bueno, eso nos dijo Gilbert-dijo el serio- que raro que aun siendo tu hermano,tengas otro apellido, entrenado en otra tierra y no lo puedes llamar "hermano"

-Leyes de la Iglesia,nadie las cuestiona-dijo mirándolo con ganas de matarlo- tu desde el inicio no has estado con la Iglesia, has estado contra dios

-¿Quien dice que por estar en este bando, estoy contra dios? eres un autentico idiota, Paulo

-¡No digas mi nombre!

* * *

Las noticias vuelan, y ya en la santa sede de la Iglesia habían recibido las noticias.

Hay estaba el menor de los gemelos Vargas, llorando,sin saber que hacer. Su hermano lo intentaba consolar, pero era imposible,no dejaba de llorar.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ir a rescatarlo, y lo sabes, solo puede decidir lo la Iglesia

-Pero ellos dos...

-sabrán que hacer... si hablamos del consejo,no de cualquier cosa, Hermano...

La verdad era que ni el consejo ya sabía que hacer. No dejaban de pensar a ver una solución para el problema que era el protestantismo y el regreso de los ortodoxos. Tendrían que volver a reunirse con aquellos malditos y llegar a un acuerdo pacifico antes de arrasar mas países con tanta guerra.

Y la verdad, no les apetecía en absoluto, pero era eso, o perder fuerza y al final...

* * *

El Inquisidor Fernandez fue despertado porque le tiraron un baso de agua.

Los recuerdos golpearon su mente como un martillo. Bueno...esque le habían golpeado para dejarlo inconsciente...

-ya era hora de que te despertaras, maldito Inquisidor- dijo el Ortodoxo mirándolo con superioridad

-Por la cruz de cristo... ¿donde estoy?-pregunto abriendo los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la única luz que había, que era una bombilla que estaba colgada, no habían ni ventanas...

-En una celda... en los dos días que has estado rezando a la virgen María, hemos llegado a mi querida Rusia

-Estas como una cabra satanica, maldito Ortodoxo-este le golpeo con fuerza,abriendo una herida que ni el mismo Inquisidor no sabía que tenía

-No estas en posición de nada, maldito católico- este intento ir a por el, pero se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado a la pared y de que su cuerpo raramente estaba lleno de heridas-¿como...?

-Ostias mías... y si sigues así, vas a acabar muy mal-dijo este con una sonrisa macabra- no querrás cobrar mas...encima consciente

-Prefiero la muerte que seguir capturado por tu culpa-dijo, retándolo para que lo matara

-Suicida-dijo antes de marcharse. No iba a caer las provocaciones de aquel imbécil católico. Vio a sus hermanas de camino y decidió no intercambiar palabras, porque sabía que querían saber que rayos pintaban tantos presos Inquisidores. El Ortodoxo fue directo ha hablar con sus jefes.

La mayor de ellas, cogió el botiquín y algo de comer y fue a ver a aquel prisionero. Lo encontró mirando a la nada, con sus ropas negras donde no se podía distinguir donde estaba el negro y cual era las manchas de sangre a no ser que se tocase. Vio que no lloraba, y normalmente,todos los prisioneros lo hacían. Pensó que seguro que estaba pensando en algún familiar suyo o en compañeros. Aunque según tenía entendido, los Inquisidores no tenían sentimientos...

-Hola...-intento romper el silencio que se había formado. Vio que aquel chico clavaba sus ojos verdes en ella, y le llamaron un montón la atención. No decía nada, pero a la vez, decía que se marchara. Los Inquisidores eran muy orgullosos y no aceptaban que nadie les mirara de aquella forma, que se veía lamentable-vengo a curarte

-Vete-dijo tras un silencio pesado para la chica. El Inquisidor aparto la miraba y se fijo en la pared. La chica tenía ganas de salir corriendo, llorando, porque aquel chico no era normal, infundía miedo, terror... con la simple mirada. Pero ella no se echo atrás.

-Tengo que curarte, o morirás

-Pues que muera- dijo el con una indiferencia enfermiza para ella

-idiota... te voy a curar de todas todas-dijo ella convencida intentando aguantar sus lagrimas. Se acerco a el y se inclino justo en frente. El se fijo en que la chica tenía el mismo tono de pelo que aquel otro chico...-pues si que mi hermano te ha dado una buena zurra mientras dormías...Te habrá dolido mucho

-No... ni me entere...-dijo el chico mirando a otro lado mientras la chica intentaba quitarle la gabardina negra. Vio que la camisa también era negra, así que se la tuvo que desabrochar,sonrojada, para ver que toda la parte superior estaba cubierto de heridas de las que alguna que otra aun brotaba un fino hilo de sangre. Miro horrorizada

-Puede que te escueza...normalmente,mi hermano es algo mas considerado...-dijo ella mientras empapaba en alcohol un algodón. Cuando el algodón hizo contacto con la piel del Inquisidor, vio que este no se quejo ni nada, y limpio todo el torso rápidamente. Al terminar, con mucho cuidado intento vendarlo, y se sonrojo cuando ella toco un poco de su piel desnuda-Tendrás hambre... he traído algo de comer...

-Gracias... eres mi ángel misericordioso, joven Ortodoxa- dijo mientras recibía de la chica cucharas soperas de a saber que sopa. Se había olvidado de una regla de los Inquisidores: Nunca aceptes nada de los Ortodoxos.

-Llamame Yekaterina- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida

-No puedo...sería deshonrar su persona-dijo el con una sonrisa sincera por una vez- siempre nos llamamos por los apellidos... incluso no decimos hermano,sería condena...

Ella se quedo sorprendida. Parecía que delante de ella había un extraterrestre, ya que parecía que ni se podían llamar hermanos. Entonces,aquello significaba que era cierto que los católicos era muy severos con aquello de "Las Normas Sagradas de un Inquisidor"

-Pues...tendrás que hacerlo porque no te diré mi apellido-dijo ella con una sonrisa tras un silencio que fue provocado porque la chica le abotono para que no cogiera frío. Le dio un poco de la sopa y miro contenta como el se lo iba comiendo.

-No me has dicho tu nombre-dijo el cuando termino de comer y la chica le limpiaba la comisura del labio-Yo soy el Inquisidor Fernandez

-Es porque no te lo he dicho-dijo ella con una sonrisa-es Yekaterina... pero quiero que me digas tu nombre,Inquisidor...

* * *

Da Silva miro como la joven Van Dyne con ira.

Intentaba ayudarlo despues de todo, aunque fuera delante de su hermano, iba a intentar ayudarlo, y esa ayuda, para nada la quería.

-¡Vente Van Dyne! ¡Maldita traidora! ¡A saber en que cosas mas nos habras traicionado!

-Paulo,escucha...

-¡Pero que manía con llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Santa Catalina! ¡Pero que me dejes ya en paz! ¡Que quiero morir!

Esta le solto una bofetada, le dio la comida a su hermana y salio corriendo. El mayor de los Van Dyne miro al portugués con mala cara. Era de la muerte tipo Protestante al que quería librar a su amigo.

* * *

_Jodio...¡no me trates así a Emma! pobrecica... Paulo, muy,pero que mu catolico... Igual que su hermanito... XD_

_que les pasara ?  
_

_aio^^  
_


	8. VII

_Iuuuju! XD sigo con mis queridos inquisidores XD espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_VII_

* * *

Yekaterina miro al chico con curiosidad. El Inquisidor Fernandez estaba debatiendo en su interior si llamar a la chica Ortodoxa que le había ayudado por su nombre o insistir llamarla por su apellido para que no perdiera la honra. Recordó entonces que su hermano era el mismo con quien estaba luchando,y ese soldado extraño se llamaba Braginski... ato cuerdas y se arriesgo a llamarla Yekaterina Braginski, pero alguien entro de sorpresa y la chica miro con algo de miedo a su hermano pequeño, que no estaba como se decía feliz,estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, porque su hermana había desobedecido una de las estrictas normas que le habían puesto. Aunque claro... muchos de los prisioneros vivían mas tiempo gracias a los cuidados que les daba la chica,daba igual de que religión era.

-Vete

-Pero...

-Que te vayas ahora-dijo el aumentando el tono para que ella recogiera las cosas rápidamente y se marchara. Sabía que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

-Ya nos volveremos a ver,Inquisidor Fernandez- dijo ella marchándose del sitio con una sonrisa

-Ve con Dios-se despidió el antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta.

No sabía que la chica se había quedado pegada a la puerta, escuchando y aguantando, impotente, conteniendo las lagrimas, de como su hermano mediano golpeaba a aquel Inquisidor. Vio que su hermana pequeña acababa de llegar y se la llevo a rastras.

El Inquisidor Fernandez se sentía humillado. Aquel maldito Ortodoxo le estaba dando una paliza y el, inmóvil, encadenado a una pared. Notaba que las heridas que antes su hermana había curado volvían a sangrar. Maldijo en su cabeza al sujeto que tenía delante. Pero no gritaba, mantenía sus ojos en alto, viendo las del Ortodoxo, con una sonrisa que intentaba no borrarla para enfadar mas al Ortodoxo, que en respuesta,le golpeaba mas. Paro al ver que ya un fino hijo es escapaba por la comisura.

-Nos dirás todo sobre la maldita Iglesia Católica y sobre todo...Los Inquisidores

-Ni en broma, maldito Ortodoxo-dijo el algo orgulloso, que fue recibido con un gran golpe en la cabeza. Notaba que el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

* * *

El Inquisidor Da Silva miraba como aquella chica que antes era su compañera, quería obligarlo a que la llamara por su nombre. Este seguía llamándola Van Dyne o "traidora" y claro estaba que no sabía que hacer para intentar salvarlo de una muerte en la hoguera o algo peor a manos de los Protestantes y Ortodoxos. Se lo había dicho una y otra vez, pero este no hizo ni caso y siguió con sus pensamientos católicos. La chica ya se había disculpado por la bofetada, pero notaba que de nuevo se le iba la paciencia. No quería jugar con la baza de decir todo lo que habían descubierto por si un día escapaba y se iba a donde el concilio y habían serios problemas. Ya tenían dificultades de decirle a la gente lo que Lutero había descubierto y hacer que de pequeñas aldeas a grandes ciudades dejen de estar gobernadas por la Iglesia.

-di mi nombre...-rogó ella una vez mas. Era la única que aun no había perdido la fe en el aunque perdiera los estribos una vez

-No-dijo el mirando sus ojos. No iba a ceder a nada y menos a una Protestante

-Solo te pido mi nombre... solo el nombre...

-Que no,Van Dyne

Ella solo quería seguir viéndolo vivo, y parecía un deseo muy lejano con cada intento fallido.

-Se te acabo el tiempo Emma- dijo alguien a su espalda. Y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se estaban llevando al Inquisidor a saber donde.

* * *

Los gemelos Vargas escuchaban las noticias que traía Káiser.

Parecía ser que la Inquisición americana iba a hacer una visita a la europea para saber que tan mal estaba para mandar Inquisidores americanos en forma de ayuda.

Aquello para el fiel Lovino Vargas era un gran insulto. Ya era suficiente con estar en el punto de mira por culpa de que dos de su antiguo grupo estuvieran en el bando protestante y los otros dos secuestrados,uno en el frente holandés y el otro en el alemán si no lo trasladaron los Ortodoxos a la gran Rusia.

-Tranquilo... todo se solucionara

-Pero todo esto es tan humillante... me siento deshonrado

-Por nuestros amigos no nos deshonraremos... y si ellos dos murieron en la batalla, murieron honrando a la Iglesia,eso significa mucho,y lo sabes

-¿pero los otros dos traidores? Ellos si que deshonran,traicionan todo lo importante, todo en lo que se criaron... merecen la peor de las muertes

* * *

El Inquisidor Fernandez miraba al techo. Se sentía tan perdido... aquel golpe había sido tan fuerte, que le había dejado como un yonki después de drogarse,viendo estrellas donde solo había un techo blanco con una triste bombilla.

Yekaterina quería entrar y ayudarlo, pero sabía que si volvía a entrar su hermano, la iba a liar gorda. Aunque claro... si soltaba un "busco información" de tapadera, quizás le dejaba... no, no quería mentir. En realidad quería seguir hablando con aquel Inquisidor, le parecía una persona extraña y quería saber como se había formado, como era que era tan devoto a su religión... quería saber tantas cosas que no fueran de armas y sangre... entro en la sala y cerro la puerta tras de si. Volvió a curar las heridas del perdido Inquisidor Fernandez. Le echo un poco de agua para que se despejara. Le dio un poco de medicina que había encontrado antes y espero un poco. Aquel sujeto le parecía interesante, nunca se había topado con alguien que aguantaba tanto los castigos de su hermano.

-Creo que dejare de venerar a la virgen por el ángel que todo el rato me ayuda-dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojando un poco a la chica

-No me alagues de esa forma... ya lo siento...

-No sientas nada... Braginski solo esta cumpliendo su deber como Soldado Ortodoxo, es normal que me esta dando de ostias hasta en el carnet de identidad...

-El a diferencia de ti,no es un arrebatado- dijo ella, dejando al Inquisidor con los ojos como platos- aquí los padres los enrolan si quieren,y tuvimos la mala suerte de como ellos murieron, el dijera que si de forma voluntaria para no estar con el tutor,que lo odiaba un monton...

-Sorprendente... para nosotros es un honor ser arrebatados por la Iglesia para defender lo Católico

-Si quienes sorprendéis sois vosotros... con eso de ser arrebatados y luego ser fieles hasta la muerte, sin llamar a nadie hermano o por su nombre...

-Pero tan poco es tan malo... tan solo es la forma de vivir que nos han puesto... pero siempre habrán traidores...-dijo al referirse a sus cuatro amigos que se pasaron al bando Protestante

-No les culpes por haber descubierto la verdad

-¿Que verdad?

-La verdad de la Iglesia... ellos os mienten,Inquisidor Fernandez

* * *

Los gemelos vieron a los recién llegados americanos.

Una era una chica con dos trenzas que llevaba como un estilo de fusil en las manos. Sabían que le iban a cambiar el arma, porque en Europa habían prohibido las armas de fuego. Les recordó mucho a Van Dyne. A su lado estaba un chico alto,rubio con gafas y era muy ruidoso. Seguro que le darían algo como una espada y una bronca de que "se tienen que guardar las formas". El de su lado tenía que ser su hermano por la gran similitud que tenían,solo que el cabello algo mas largo con otro fusil en sus manos y estaba en silencio, como pensando.

-Bienvenidos a Italia, Inquisidores Americanos... ¿me equivoco o no os sabéis las normas de Europa?

-Si tranquilo... ya nos cambiaran las armas...-dijo el rubio de las gafas callado- Yo soy Matthew Williams y este Alfred F. Jones y ella María de la Rosa... venimos a ver que tan mal esta este continente para saber el numero de soldados a los que traer.

* * *

_Por la santa Inquisición... Paulo sigue firme aunque se lo lleven a rrastras! aix Antonio... ves estrellas donde no hay ¬¬_

_ya entran los americanos...ufa... problemas a mil vatios de potencia a la vista XD  
_

_hasta la proxima^^  
_


	9. VIII

_me he viciado a eso de crear videos, y pienso subir a años luz (vagancia pura y dura XD),mas detalles proximamente en mi perfil (esa zona que no se suele visitar XD) bueno... espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_VIII  
_

* * *

El Inquisidor Da Silva miraba por fin el despejado cielo que mostraba un resplandeciente sol.

Intentaba soltarse del agarre de los soldados Protestantes y escapar, pero no podían, eran mas en numero y algo mas fuertes. Vio al verdugo que le esperaba mientras afilaba su hacha, muy diferente a la de su hermano. Se preguntaba si ya en el cielo cuanto tendría que esperar para ver a su hermano y si vería a su padre y madre, porque prefería mil veces morir con la honra de un Inquisidor que sin honra como protestante, como un traidor mas para su querida Iglesia, en el único lugar donde debería depositar su fe.

_Si estas contra la Iglesia,estas contra dios._

Escuchaba por detrás los gritos de Emma, que en tres días había intentado convencerlo de que no muriera así, orgulloso, que fuera como ellos y descubriría una verdad relacionada con la iglesia. Pero prefería seguir siendo fiel y no saber nada. Ya esperaba la muerte. Le obligaron a poner la cabeza en el tronco y apartaron un poco su pelo para que el verdugo pudiera tener mejor vista a la hora de separar la cabeza del cuello.

El portugués cerro los ojos y espero al hachazo. Solo deseó que a su hermano le fueran bien las cosas.

* * *

El Inquisidor Fernandez seguía encadenado a la pared, recibiendo visitas constantemente de Yekaterina Braginski, que le había cogido algo de cariño que el aceptaba aunque no sabía que tipo de cariño era. Era su amiga, su confidente, pero no le confiaba que cada día su hermano después de pegarle algunos golpes, le sonreía extrañamente y de una forma extraña, le tocaba la cara y le hacía mirar a los ojos, para chocar su verde contra su violeta antes de volver a las ostias. Cada vez que hacía aquello, no llegaba a comprender nada, ni el mismo sabía nada. Tan solo le contó una cosa que Yekaterina le tuvo que explicar:

_El no sabía de sentimientos_

Según ella,tenía que empezar a vivir,y que para ello, tenía que dejar de ser ese tipo de Inquisidor sin escrúpulos. pero el decía que no, no podía ser, ya que si era Inquisidor, tenía que ser ese tipo de Inquisidor al que habían entrenado desde arrebatado, y que si faltaba a algo,era protestante o directamente, sin honra no era nada. Y como siempre, le soltaba aquella frase que parecía grabada en la mente de todos los Inquisidores y ya no sabía que hacer

_Si estoy contra la Iglesia,estoy contra dios._

* * *

Los hermanos Vargas vieron sin ganas la reunión que tenían los americanos con los europeos. Los habían escogido porque sabían que ellos eran entre los mas fieles. Tres días con aquellos tres "sujetos" como los llamaba el mayor de los Vargas , había sido muy tensa, ya que ellos solo se relacionaban entre ellos y el menor intentaba hacer amistad, pero nada... era imposible, ellos estaban a lo suyo. Sobre todo la chica, era realmente extraña, siempre apartada y pegada a su arma o hablando con alguien en un idioma que no entendía.

-Hermano, tenemos que irnos

el hizo caso y se fueron a hacer la inspección a límites de las zonas protestantes.

* * *

Abrió los ojos...¿estaba en el cielo?

Vio que no era así, si no vio el rostro de Van Dyne con una bonita sonrisa gatuna muy suya... seguro que ella había evitado que le cortaran la cabeza.

-Emma...¿que has echo?

-Ves... ha dicho mi nombre...-dijo ella controlando las lagrimas de la emoción por no tener que enterrar a uno de sus mejores amigos- dejarlo vivir...

Entonces empezó a temblar violentamente... había dicho el nombre de ella. Acababa de traicionar uno de los principios mas básicos de los Inquisidores por accidente. Emma vio la reacción de este y solo lo supo abrazar.

Sabía que el no se había dado cuenta que había dado un gran paso para humanizarse.

* * *

Fernandez miro al cielo azul... cuanto tiempo sin ver el cielo con un bonito sol... por una vez, ver el sol, era el mejor regalo,aunque el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve. Yekaterina miro sonriente al chico, que por una vez sonreía de verdad, era una forma única, nunca había visto a nadie sonreír de esa forma. Sabía que se la estaba jugando, porque sabía que si intentaba escapar, estos le matarían sin piedad a la primera, y ya le había costado bastante hacerse su "amiga" y mas aun dejarlo con vida.

-Como te decía, pues si que somos muy diferentes... aunque nos llevamos ahora muy bien... sera porque dios quiere, aunque las leyes decían que si voy contra la Iglesia, voy contra dios...

-Olvídate de esa frase, Fernandez... no es verdad

-Pero...-intento explicarse, pero esta la callo posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de este,haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

-Se que os han instruido con esa frase, pero es mentira... mira,nosotros también estamos con dios,todos luchamos con dios porque queremos defender esta tierra que nos ha dado porque seres del infierno se adentran a todas partes- este miro para otro lado, sabía que tenía la razón, pero por el muy duro adiestramiento que recibió, le negaba como si fuera lo mas absurdo que había escuchado en su vida- pero es...em... una cosa que no te puedo explicar el odio que se tienen La Iglesia y La Ortodoxia

El se quedo mirando a la chica. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle cual era la razón, pero ya que ella decía que no podía,y además era pecado mortal blasfemar sobre la Iglesia, el no lo hacía. Y Yekaterina lo sabía, y podía decírselo, pero no se lo diría hasta que se humanizase, que dejara de ser un robot para aquellos de la Iglesia.

_Tenía que dejar la fe infinita_

_-un día lo llevaré allí para que entienda...- _se dijo la chica mientras paseaban

* * *

-Ha dicho mi nombre hermano... mi nombre sin mi apellido... solo se puso a temblar,ya en poco tiempo sera una persona normal que intenta acabar con el mal

-Ni que estuvieras hablando del próximo Protestante... te recuerdo de que el y su hermano son unos de los mejores... que solo haya dicho tu nombre... se le habrá escapado...

-Pero esto es bueno... además... Gilbert me ha dicho que si, que es a Antonio a quien atrapó en la guerra que estaba en los límites alemanes... así que... esta con los Ortodoxos en Rusia

-Si esta con los Ortodoxos, esta muerto-dijo el de una forma sencilla y algo enfermiza para Emma, ya que ella sabía que a su hermano no le caía bien su amigo-sobre todo si esta con Iván Braginski... perderá la fe de una forma... que mejor que no sepas

Y ella tembló. Pero su hermano sabía que aquello en que pensaba su hermana no era lo que hacía el peor de todos los Ortodoxos

* * *

Da Silva se sentó en el suelo, le daba igual tener una habitación que una celda, total, seguía igual de capturado. Se abrazaba sobre si mismo, no se creía que al final dijera "Emma" y se salvara. Había perdido la honra, tanto la suya como la de su hermano, que ha saber como estaría. Seguro que estaría contento tomando un poco de vino o sidra después de haber matado a meigas y algunos seres mas con algún nuevo amigo, ya que el era el hermano mas sociable. O quizás le habían enviado a luchar en alguna guerra y estaría cortando cabezas tanto ortodoxas como protestantes, honrando La Iglesia Católica.

Vio entrar a Emma y por como se había quedado viéndolo, pensó que tendría otra crisis como aquellas que solía tener después de pensar que había pecado.

-Tranquilo...¿viste que podías decir mi nombre y sigues vivo?-pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa. Ojala pudiera decirle que no, pero no podía decirlo. Solo aparto la mirada y la fijo en el suelo- puedes decirme amiga, Emma... se una persona, Paulo

-¡No digas mi nombre!-soltó enfadado poniéndose de pie

-Paulo-repitió ella clavando sus ojos en las del chico. Vio que ella estaba decidida.

-¡No lo repitas!-se llevo las manos a las orejas para no escucharla

-Paulo-repitió ella-Paulo es tu nombre no, pues te llamo por tu nombre: Paulo

-¡Que me llames por mi apellido,no por el nombre, Van Dyne! ¡Soy Da Silva,no Paulo!

-Da Silva,apellido que te pusieron los de La Iglesia,pero yo te llamo como tu madre te llamo:Paulo

-Ni se te ocurra...

-¿Porque tienes miedo de que diga tu nombre? No te deshonrare si te llamo por mi nombre

-Van Dyne...

-No me deshonraras si me llamas por mi nombre...Paulo

* * *

Fernandez se alegraba de tener la compañía de Yekaterina Braginski. La chica siempre insistía que de una vez, el Inquisidor le dijera su nombre para dejar de llamarle Fernandez y que este le llamara por su nombre. Pero no lo lograba ni a tiros.

-Dilo... tienes que hacerte una persona

-¿y si dios me manda al infierno? ¿y si te deshonro?-dijo con algo de miedo en su voz

-No pasará nada... te lo prometo... palabra de Yekaterina Braginski- porque sabía que si lo juraba por la Ortodoxia, daría paso a tras como los cangrejos

-Me lo has prometido-dijo el con una sonrisa-si pasa algo, que caiga sobre tu conciencia... Yekaterina

-Repite

-Yekaterina

Esta lo abrazo contenta. Lo había logrado por fin.

-¿y cual es tu nombre?

-Quizás te ríes de el...-dijo algo sonrojado

-Venga...no me seas tonto... dímelo...

-Antonio...Antonio Fernandez

-Antonio...me gusta-dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco-es muy bonito

* * *

_¡Que lo diga!¡Que lo diga!¡Que lo diga! XD viendolo de una forma, Antonio se lleva mejor con Yekaterina que Paulo con Emma... vamos mal..._

_creo que tenía que haberlo matado... ez,que era broma! XD ale... me voy a...a...¿hacer algo? no lo se...lol  
_

_Aiooooo^^ XD  
_


	10. IX

_Iepale! pense que lo había subido ayer, pero me fijo hoy y a sido una de o.O y (insertar 2 insultos). espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_IX_

* * *

Antonio empezó a reírse por lo que Yekaterina dijo. ¿bonito su nombre? ¡Buen chiste! El nombre de un Inquisidor no era "bonito", era una falta de honor, algo que le bajaba de rango de Inquisidor. Pero Yekaterina pensaba que se reía por otra cosa,así que ella también empezó a reírse.

-¿de que os reís? ¿no te dije, Yekaterina Braginski, que no te acercaras a este... Inquisidor?

-Si...pero no podía...-empezó a decir, temblaba como un flan

-¡Calla!- le ordeno gritando

-¡Ni se te ocurra levantar la voz a Yekaterina!- dijo Fernandez encarándose a Braginski

-Tranquilo Antonio,ya me voy, hermano-dijo ella.

Yekaterina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue del lugar, ya que no quería ver como su hermano "hablaba" con el.

El hermano mayor cerro la puerta con llave y miro al Inquisidor, que seguía mirándolo con odio. Braginski empezó a golpear con fuerza al Inquisidor, que no se quejaba, tan solo mantenía la mirada, haciendo que el Ortodoxo lo golpeara cada vez con mas fuerza.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Pero quéjate! ¡Haz algo! ¡No te quedes mirando!- exclamo mientras veía que el seguía igual, con heridas que salía sangre, no se había quejado de nada, es mas, sonreía- Te odio maldito Inquisidor-dijo mientras golpeaba mas y mas a Fernandez.

Si ya no era por trabajo, era algo personal.

* * *

Da Silva comió por si solo la sopa que le trajo Emma. Tan solo le murmuro un "gracias" antes de temer que se le escapara su nombre. Vio que la chica sonreía cuando alguien entro en la sala y le pego una bofetada a la chica por lo que veía. Da Silva se levanto del sitio y le pego tal ostia al chico que acabo fuera de la habitación, reventando la puerta.

-Tu no le haces nada a Emma... y la próxima vez, cobras el doble

El chico se fue corriendo y dejo a ellos dos de nuevo solos. Emma sonrió de su forma mas gatuna posible y abrazo a Paulo. Este la correspondió,sin saber porque.

* * *

Yekaterina vio como su hermano salía de la celda de Antonio muy enfadado. Escondida en la columna, vio como su hermano se intentaba recomponer, ya que, seguro que se había dejado llevar por la ira del momento.

-¡Sal de hay, Yekaterina!

-Si, hermano...-dijo ella temblando y con lagrimillas que intentaban no salir. Vio que estaba muy enfadado y que claramente, le iba a reprochar todas las veces que ha estado curando a Antonio y de como se ha echo su amiga, y claro, preguntarle si había por lo menos descubierto algo

-¿Te gusta ese puñetero y asqueroso Inquisidor?

Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Lo había dicho con un mezcla de odio y auto control en ruso ¿cómo que gustarle? Se había sonrojado con el varias por varias cosas, pero no por que le gustase, ¿no?

-Me gusta como amigo,hermano... no quiero que lo mates como a los otros, por favor... Iván...

-¡Basta!-corto las suplicas del su hermana mayor de una forma muy fría, controlándose, intentando no golpear a su hermano por aquella calamidad-¡No quiero tener que volver a decírtelo! ¡No estés mas con este maldito católico!

-¿Porque?-dijo intentando aguantar en vano las lagrimas: se desbordaban en los ojos y rodaban por las mejillas para chocar en el suelo

-¡ES UN MALDITO INQUISIDOR CATÓLICO! ¡UNA ESCORIA! ¡UNA PERSONA QUE TENGO QUE MATAR!

-¡DEJA A YEKATERINA TRANQUILA!-se oyó escuchar desde la celda a Antonio-¡TOCALA O HAZLE ALGO Y TE JURO QUE ME SOLTARE DE ESTO Y TE DARE DE OSTIAS HASTA EN EL CARNET DE IDENTIDAD!

-Antonio...-musito la chica...¡La había intentado defender!se sonrojo y vio mas lagrimas escaparon. No miro a su hermano antes abrir la puerta e ir a abrazar al chico. Vio horrorizada todas las heridas que le había echo su hermano, pero igualmente abrazo al Inquisidor, dejando que la sangre se pegara a su camiseta.

El Ortodoxo Braginski miraba asombrado, horrorizado, asqueado y sobre todo, lo que se podía ver a leguas era su enfado. Los miraba con ira contenida.

-¡Hermana!-grito Natalya desde la puerta- ¡Apártate de esa escoria!

-¡No!-grito la chica aferrandose al Inquisidor, que quería también abrazarla, pero encadenado, no podía, solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-Dejarla ya,os juro que si seguís con vuestra chorrada, os daré para el pelo... yo are por ella lo que sea, fue la única que me ayudo sin importarle que soy católico... ella si que tendrá perdón del señor

-No te metas en asuntos familiares, Inquisidor Fernandez- dijo con una voz teñida de odio- debería de haberte matado aquel día, pero por no ser por el puñetero Protestante Gilbert

-¿Gilbert...me salvó?

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Natalya intentando contener a su hermano mayor

-Fuimos compañeros mucho tiempo... me sentó como una patada en el estomago que se fuera al bando protestante...

-Hermana, levanta y vamos a la habitación,tenemos mucho de que hablar

El ruso no perdió detalle de lo que pasaba: su hermana le dio un beso en la mejilla al católico y luego se fue con su hermana menor. El ruso cerro la puerta con llave y se quedo mirando al enfadado Inquisidor.

-Como le pase algo...

No pudo terminar la frase por la torta que le dio el Ortodoxo.

-¿Que le has echo a mi hermana? ¿porque ella te quiere ayudar?

-Yo no lo se... yo le debo la vida, y por ella se la daría

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Os habéis enamorado!- grito el furioso dándole mas ostias-Pero tranquilo... se como quitaros esa payasada

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte mas, Ortodoxo

* * *

Paulo se despertó de golpe. Había soñado que su hermano estaba siendo golpeado y violado por los Ortodoxos. Tenía que ser un mal sueño... tenía que ser un mal sueño...

-¡Paulo-chan!-entro de golpe la chica con una bandeja-te traje el desayuno

-Gracias, Emma- dijo el con una sincera sonrisa. Cada vez Van Dyne lo presionaba mas para que dijera su nombre, y estaba claro que discutiendo a todas horas no iba nada bien y sin sumar que ya que se acababa de despertar... pues bueno, no se podía discutir con el estomago vacío, ¿no?

-Waffles echos por mi y un zumo... si sumar de que te tengo que llevar a un lugar que te encantará, te lo juro... ¿porque tiemblas?

-He soñado que a mi hermano le golpeaban y violaban-y la chica rodo la mirada y se hizo la horrizada. Justo lo mismo que le dijo su hermano.

* * *

_¿le habra pasado eso a Antonio? joder... de tanto golpe y tanta cosa..._

_Bueno... hasta la proxima ^^  
_


	11. X

_Meow...estoy la mar de feliz de que sea verano... ¡pero tanto calor me va ha matar! que alguien apague el sol! Espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_X  
_

* * *

Yekaterina salio de la habitación donde había mantenido una discusión con su hermana a cerca de su amistad con el Inquisidor Católico. Pero le daba igual. Fue a donde la celda e intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Su hermano. tenía que haber sido el. Puso la oreja en la puerta y escucho quejas y gemidos y se le quedaron los ojos como platos: aquello no era de estar dándole otra paliza. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y salió corriendo de aquel lugar a su habitación, a llorar.

* * *

Antonio se dejo caer en el suelo. Le dolía, se sentía humillado, le habían quitado la honra de una forma tan... tan...asquerosa, tan humillante... no habían palabras suficientes en el mundo para decir como se sentía el Inquisidor Fernandez ni como había sido.

En frente de el estaba quien lo había echo con una sonrisa macabra: el Ortodoxo Iván Braginski. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su santa alma.

-Y dime... ¿Donde están tu virgen, tu santa Iglesia y tu ángel para ayudarte? No los he visto ayudandote... solo a ti sonrojado y...

El no respondió a su provocación, tan solo se le escapaban lagrimas y si, había mostrado sus sentimientos. Se sentía repugnante. Seguro que después de esto, Yekaterina no se acercaba a el.

-Evitare que mi hermana se acerque mas a ti, tu eres mio y de nadie mas...

* * *

Paulo vio asombrado la gran biblioteca que tenía delante de el. Tenía tanta variedad, era tan grande... era lo que siempre quiso ver: libros everywhere.

-aquí hay de todo... mira-cogió un libro y leyó el título: Lazarillo de Tormes. Se quedo sorprendido

-supuestamente este libro estaba prohibido,lo habían quemado...¿como es que esta aqui? ¿enserio que lo puedo leer?-parecía un niño

-Aquí no... ¡lee! Se que tenías ganas de leerlo aunque fuera una cosa fina de solo siete tratados

-Emma... gracias-dijo el sonrojado y entusiasmado por leer los libros prohibidos de la Iglesia

-También dáselas a mi hermano-dijo antes de irse

Empezó a leer atentamente y supo porque era un libro prohibido, pero le dio igual. Se lo leyó de un tirón y lo dejo encima de la mesa. Le dolían un poco los ojos, pero le dio igual, busco el siguiente libro para leer.

-Lee este-dijo una voz a su espalda. Era el hermano de Emma

-¿cual es?-lo cogió y vio que no tenía portada y el titulo borrado de tal forma que no se podía leer

-La razón por la que somos protestantes

* * *

-¡¿porque a el,hermano?¡¿Porque el?-pregunto llorando y gritando mientras golpeaba su pecho con la poca fuerza que tenía-¿porque...?

-Por tu bien, mi querida hermana-dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos. Ella sabía que el estaba mintiendo- tienes que apartarte de ese católico, porque cuando muera, vas a sufrir mas de lo que sufres ahora y eres mi hermana y no quiero...

-¡Mientes! ¡No es verdad! ¡el no va ha morir!

-¿ves como te has enamorado? No puedo dejar que a mi hermana mayor le surja ese sentimiento con alguien de distinta religión...

-¡Pero...!

-Tu tranquila y duérmete-dijo dándole un suave golpe que la dejo dormida- porque ese chico es mio

Porque la verdad, el sabía que entre ellos dos se había establecido un vinculo que quería romper, porque sentía sus celos de una forma, que por ello había echo a aquel chico. Si, había caído ante aquel Inquisidor, y era muy obvio que no iba a dejar a su hermana mucho rato con el. Tenía que empezar a invertir tiempo en hacer cosas bonitas con el para que se olvidase de su querida hermana.

* * *

-Es... imposible... normal que no me dejaran leer este libro...es fantástico...es...

Paulo empezó a elogiar el libro que se acababa de terminar, recomendado por Vincent, que no dejaba de mirar al chico con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres,quédatelo, tengo una copia mas de ese libro

-Normal que uno se haga protestante tras leer lo que sale en este libro-comento el- y muy lógico... todo me empieza a encajar... pero han sido tantos años... tanto tiempo... mi hermano...

Soltó de repente y el mayor de los Van Dyne lo miro y decidió contarle donde estaba.

-Esta con el Ortodoxo Braginski en Rusia... reza por que no lo haya matado o...

lo dejo en el aire y Paulo lo atrapo enseguida.

-Llevadme con el... aunque sea para verlo cinco minutos...

-Miro a ver si Gilbert te puede llevar

-Gracias, Vincent

-De nada-dijo este antes de marcharse,algo sonrojado

Este volvió a mirar una de las imágenes que tenía por dentro aquel libro: un antiguo Inquisidor auténtico cortando cabezas vampíricas, y otro encerrado a diferentes seres en antiguas prisiones... claro... todo ya adquiría sentido para el luso.

* * *

Antonio abrió los ojos y vio que Yekaterina lo estaba ayudando una vez mas. Sorprendente. Ella siempre estaba con el. Recordó que el Ortodoxo Braginski le dijo mientras que pasaba aquello que le quería, y antes, que ellos dos estaban enamorados... ¿que era enamorados? Eso era malo... según su hermano, un libro decía que el buen amor tenía que ser a dios, y que aquel mal amor solo lo llevaría a la muerte. Le daba igual morirse de amor si era por la persona que mas veces le había ayudado. Aquella Ortodoxa no era cualquier Ortodoxa...

-O... ya te has despertado...-se fijo ella mientras guardaba el alcohol en maletín- duerme... lo que te habrá echo mi hermano es imperdonable

-Yekaterina...

-Tengo que irme antes de que mi hermano se de cuenta...-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Se levanto de su sitio y antes de cerrar la puerta y echarse a correr, ella dijo aquellas palabras que solo las escucho de su madre antes de morir- Te quiero

¿que significaban, ya a aquellas alturas de su vida, esas dos palabras?

Para el, carecían de cualquier valor. Querer... el podía querer la libertad en aquellos momentos. O querer un poco de comida santa. Pero querer a alguien... aquellas palabras... parecía posesión simple de alguien.

Amar el simple verbo...

-Ella se ha vuelto a pasar por aquí- alguien le saco de su reflexión, y ese alguien era el maldito Ortodoxo.

-Otra vez no...Otra vez no...

-Otra vez si

* * *

El mayor de lo gemelos Vargas miro como la chica americana María agarraba su moto y se escapaba de la gran casa. No perdió ningún momento y la siguió con su moto a una distancia prudente. Sabía por que ruta iban, la ruta 25,donde llevaba directamente a la celda de vampiros numero 25, donde focos que brillaban como el sol estaban encendidos durante la noche, porque a tal potencia, los vampiros se tostaban por si a alguno se le ocurria intentar escapar a la noche o alguno venir. Pero también escapar por dentro no era tarea facil, porque también los pasillos estaban iluminados de esa misma forma.

¿porque la chica querría ir a ver sola la celda numero 25?

* * *

_uuu... la celda 25...por el (insertar la rima que todo el mundo conoce)... y pensar que el numero lo dije a lo tonto..._

_joder... ahora a la otra olla...  
_

_espero que os haya molado^^ Aioooo^^ XD  
_


	12. XI

_Wiiii! sigo con esto antes de que se me pase XD espero que os mole ^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XI_

* * *

Ya no podía llamarse Inquisidor Da Silva como antes.

Pero igualmente llevaba aquella nueva ropa de Inquisidor,ya que la vieja estaba rota y sucia, ya que, si su hermano seguía siendo devoto, para deshonrar le menos. Antes, cuando era católico a mas no poder, se sentía orgulloso y cómodo con aquella ropa,pero ya a esas altura... era extraño, ya solo se veía como una persona...normal,si,normal era la palabra que buscaba y que ya aquello de infundir miedo al pueblo, se le hacía algo lejano. Ni el sabía que sentía... quizás lastima porque los gemelos no pudieran experimentar por seguir con aquella Iglesia, aquel tipo de sensaciones que se le hacían extraños, pero no eran incómodos.

Eran diferentes...

-¿Nos vamos ya,Paulo?

-Si...-_Que ganas de ver a mi hermano-_¿Seguro que los católicos no lo sabrán?

-Ellos piensan ya que fijo que estarás muerto como tu hermano

-Espero que no lo este,Gilbert...

-Yo que tu no me fiaba de Braginsky... iríamos muy mal...

-¿como es que los alemanes...?

-Muy fácil, hicieron una reunión secreta para hablar de no se que, resulto mentira, fue para decirnos la verdad... y ya te figuras el resto

-La caña-solo dijo aquellas dos palabras antes de marcharse de en coche, a la estación de trenes

* * *

El mayor de los Vargas seguía a la chica, de como entraba en la celda numero 25,una que contenía varios peligrosos grupos de vampiros. ¿que pintaba la buena De La Rosa ahí?

Sus respuestas se vieron de golpe resueltas cuando la chica elevó los brazos al cielo y las luces se apagaron completamente, tanto de fuera como de dentro. La chica era una hechicera del demonio. Los vampiros empezaron a salir de sus celdas y mataron a los Inquisidores guardianes y arqueros que estaban. Vargas no quería quedarse como mas carne para los vampiros, agarro la moto,y salio como alma en pena a avisar a sus superiores.

Habían traidores entre los Inquisidores.

Los americanos los primeros.

* * *

-Tengo buenas noticias, Antonio-dijo con un hilo de voz Yekaterina después de darle de comer-Tu hermano viene de visita con el Protestante Gilbert

-Bua... Gilbo,cuanto tiempo sin...¿espera? ¿mi hermanito mayor Paulo viene y yo con esta pinta a vagabundo? ¡No puedo dejar que me vea así! ¡Lo deshonrare!

-El también es protestante... preguntate...¿que pensará de mi con esta pinta? Da gracias a que tengo ropa de Inquisidor nuevecita para ti

-¿de donde la as sacado?-vio que la chica sacaba ropa de Inquisidor

-Se la pedí a mi hermano que se la robo a unos tontos... ¡espero que sea de tu talla!-dijo ella mientra el veía sorprendido.

-¿como me cambio si estoy atado? Tengo las muñecas echas papilla...

-Mi hermano me ha dado la llave... te encierro para que te cambies,¿ok?

-Ok!-exclamo el y noto como si el cielo estuviera en aquella celda cuando ella le libero de las cadenas.

Yekaterina pensó que el la golpearía y huiría o esperaría a su hermano y huirían juntos, pero no se espero que el agarrara y la abrazara, desesperado por recibir de nuevo ese sentimiento cálido. Pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que el rozará,sonrojado, los labios. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad: se había enamorado de alguien de diferente religión.

-Espera solo un momento fuera, que ahora me cambio...¿vale?

-Va...vale...-tartamudeo la chica aun sin creer lo que había pasado. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, podían ganar una competencia contra los tomates.

Ella salió, cerro la puerta con llave e intento calmarse, notaba que su corazón latía tan fuerte...era algo que nunca pensó que experimentaría... ¡le dolía estar separada en aquel momento del católico! espera ¡El ya no era Inquisidor! Había roto un voto, tenía que dejarlo... aunque le daba igual su religión... suspiro como una colegiala y empezó a dar pequeños saltos... ¡esa sensación daba alas!

-¡Hermana!-grito el Ortodoxo Braginski

-¡¿que pasa?-pregunto algo asustada

-¿que te pasa? Parece que has recibido una buena noticia...

-Es que el Ex-Inquisidor Paulo Da Silva viene a ver a su hermano con el Protestante Gilbert Beilschmidt

-¿y...?

-Ya le he dado la ropa que le conseguiste,hermano...se esta cambiando

-bien... mientras que hable con el Protestante ese, tu deja que se hablen entre hermanos pero encerrados,no quiero un susto

-Vale

Vio que su hermano se iba, pero que cerraba el puño,enfadado... ¿también su hermano amaba al...?

Imposible...¿pero por que no?

-Ya estoy!-escucho exclamar al español. Abrió la puerta y miro satisfecha que bien estaba su Antonio. Cogió la ropa.

-La mandare que la arreglen...se pasara mi hermana Natalya para llevarte a una sala donde te encerraran con tu hermano...¿vale?

-Que bien... por fin con mi hermano... cuanto tiempo sin verle... te debo mucho,amiga

Y volvió a juntar los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Absortos en su mundo,no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los miraba,conteniendo la ira.

* * *

Vargas entro corriendo en la sala y vio que todos los altos mandos se giraron para verlos,sorprendidos. Jadeante, les explico todo lo que había pasado en la celda numero 25 antes de llegara un notario secundando lo que había dicho.

Los católicos les mandaron a la calle,sin instrucción alguna porque tenían que pensar: si dejar que los Inquisidores los mataran o volver a encerrarlos para cuando quisieran sostener su fachada de héroes ante otra recaida.

* * *

_Ya por fin la cosa se empieza a complicar...ufa! _

_espero que os haya molado^^  
_

_Aioo^^  
_


	13. XII

_EEII! pues que sigo con mis queridos Inquisidores! hoy no hay nada extraño que comentar T^T espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XII  
_

* * *

Antonio se estaba impacientando en aquella sala diminuta con dos sillas y una mesa.

Había estado media hora esperando la llegada de su querido hermano, paseando por la pequeña sala, sentándose en una silla, después en la otra, en aquellos momentos en la mesa. La espera era insoportable. Hasta que por fin abrieron la puerta. Hay estaba su hermano, pero sabía que algo iba mal, muy mal, porque estaba serio. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y Natalya cerro la puerta.

Antonio se fijo en el nuevo uniforme de su hermano y viceversa, y solo pudieron sonreírse.

-Hermano... ¿que te pasa? Estas distante... ¿no me digas que ser Protestante te ha echo así?

-Gilbert y yo hemos llegado tarde porque vivos una noticia: la americana De La Rosa resulto ser una bruja que libero a todos los que estaban en la Celda 25

-Ay madre... pero esa Celda es muy polémica porque esta cerca de la ruta principal a la ciudad...

-Ellos no saben que seguimos vivos... tenemos que volver a ayudar...

Cuando su hermano soltó aquello, el no supo que contestar. Estaban muy lejos, por no decir en la otra punta de Europa,y no sería nada fácil luego hacerles creer que se habían escapado. Y el estaba preso. Y Yekaterina...estaba ella... los vampiros principales estaban en esa Celda y nada le garantizaba que regresara con vida... Pero al igual que su hermano, ellos tenían preferencias, y una de ellas eran sus antiguos compañeros... ¿como estarían los gemelos Vargas? Con lo tanto que quería como amigo a Lovino Vargas...

-Pero yo estoy preso...

-Le pedí a Gilbert que intentara convencer al Ortodoxo Braginski para que te dejara ir a esta misión, espero que no te pida algo a cambio

Este miro sorprendido a su hermano, se notaba que lo conocía de sobra y por ello...

-Vamos a acabar con la vida de esos malditos infelices

-Hemos vuelto

* * *

Natalya estaba en frente de su hermana mayor, muy enfadada. Se había enterado persiguiendo a su hermano de que ella tenía cierto sentimiento por el preso católico. Eso ayudaba a que su querido hermano intentara no fijarse en el cautivo, pero es que tampoco quería ver a su hermana con el católico, ellos habían echo mucho daño y podrían dañar a su hermana. Y también defendería a su hermana.

-Olvídalo, hermana

-¿A que te refieres,Natalya?-pregunto sin comprender de que se tenía que olvidar

-Al Inquisidor Fernandez... a ese que llamas Antonio y te sonrojas... al que besaste-ella miro a su hermana sorprendida- vi como nuestro hermano os veía enfadado como el te besaba..¡esta mal, hermana, esta muy mal!

-Pero...¿porque esta mal? ¿por la religión? A nosotros dos eso nos da igual...

-Hermana, tienes que entender que ellos se van a ir

-¿como que se van?

-Ven...

Iván escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Gilbert le estaba diciendo. Se acordaba de aquella Celda en la que se solían esconder los peores por si algún día había que volver a la vieja gloria a la aun mas vieja Iglesia. Tenía que escoger: hacer que el novio de su hermana y amante suyo fuera a la guerra fingiendo seguir siendo católico y luego que vuelva o que muera "con honor", o hacer que se quedara con el y tener la seguridad que siempre estarán juntos su hermana y el.

Prefirió la primera opción:si no era suyo,tampoco el de su hermana... y no le gustaba compartir "juguetes"

-Pero traérmelo nada mas termine y que siga bien, es un prisionero todavía

Yekaterina cuando escucho aquellas palabras entro en la sala atropelladamente, y miro a su hermana cargando enfado

-¡No puedes dejar que vaya a la guerra!

-Si que puedo, y eso ara el si accede a lo que le esta pidiendo su hermano... Hermana, tienes que entender que el sigue siendo Católico y si hay una llamada de guerra porque ha habido una fuga en una de las celdas mas importantes... tiene que ir... si o si, aun los católicos no saben que el y su hermano son de entre los dos...

-Pero... ¿y si no regresa vivo?

-Yo no puedo resucitar, así que bueno... sera lo que haya,ya le harán los católicos un funeral digno de un Inquisidor de su nivel

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza y se fue corriendo a la sala donde estaban los hermanos encerrados hablando de ese tema. Natalya ya cerro la puerta para que esos dos siguieran con lo suyo.

No entendía nada...

La chica abrió la puerta y miro interrogante al español, que estaba chocando los cinco con su hermano, y ambos sonreían de una forma única. Antonio se fijo en la chica y rodó la mirada, ya sabía que aquello iba a ser mas doloroso que cualquier otra cosa. Su hermano lo cogió enseguida. Se despidió de la chica y fue a buscar al Protestante. Ellos dos se quedaron solos.

-Entonces... si que te vas...-el asintió con la cabeza-¿porque?

-ellos me necesitan mas que antes... -dijo mientras buscaba valor para ver los ojos de Yekaterina, que en efecto,estaban llenos de agua. Dolía verla así de frágil-te prometo que volveré y podremos estar juntos y...

Ella lo hizo callar posando suavemente sus dedos en los labios del chico. Este se sonrojo por el suave contacto

-Se que cuando vuelvas a ser Inquisidor...las cosas volverán a donde estaban antes...no me querrás...

-Yo no te quiero-dijo apartando los dedos de sus labios y alzo la barbilla-yo te amo y te prometo que volveré por ti...antes solo luchaba por estar con mi hermano... ahora,por ti

-¿podrás?

-Soy nuevo en esto de amar... pero se como gastármelas luchando contra vampiros y por ello te doy mi palabra de honor de que volveré

Ninguno de los dos se fijo en que Iván había entrado y había visto, con ojos muy abiertos,como se volvían a besar de un modo lento, con sentimiento, y sintió algo que no era alegría por su hermana, eran unos celos del tamaño de su tubería y pica juntos.

Ella cuando se giro y vio a su hermano sintió miedo, pero igual mente se despidió de el y se fue. El Ortodoxo y el nuevo Inquisidor se miraron con odio contenido.

-Vas ha hacer mucho daño a mi hermana-dijo el Ortodoxo

-No te soporto,maldito Braginski

-¿después de TODO?-aquel todo hizo que el Inquisidor se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado. El Ortodoxo sonrió-Tu tan solo vuelve... o voy a matarte yo mismo

-Que forma mas extraña tienes de amar, Iván Braginski- soltó el español sorprendiendo al ruso, que sonrió de una forma extrañada

-Lo dijo el que esta empezando a sentir cosas

* * *

El Protestante Gilbert y el Nuevo Inquisidor Paulo esperaban en la puerta al Nuevo Inquisidor Antonio. Se les hacía extraño, pero sabían que ya fuera, tendrían que llamarse por los apellidos y al terminar de matar a los fugados de la Celda 25, tendrían que regresar antes de que los pillaran,si no, morían. Emma ya había avisado: solo 48 horas antes de que empezaran a investigarles los del concilio los casos de los hermanos y ataran cabos

Antonio abrió la puerta y al salir, noto que alguien le tiraba del brazo. El se giro y vio a Yekaterina con una cesta. Le recordó al último momento que vio a Emma.

-Te he echo algo bueno para comer y te he metido algo bueno para beber... le he quitado toda letra rusa y cualquier cosa que identifique que esto era Ortodoxo, Antonio...

-Gracias-dijo sonrojado y sonriendo de una forma que sonrojo a Yekaterina. Ambos se acercaron y se cogieron de las manos,aunque todo aquel que estaba ahí les mirase.

-Volveré,tu tranquila...-dijo inclinándose un poco para besarla

Paulo vio con una sonrisa la escena... ¡nueva familiar! Seguro que su hermano por fin estaba feliz.

Se despidieron por última vez y los tres se marcharon.

* * *

Lovino estaba muy inquieto y Feliciano lo sabía. Los gemelos Vargas sabían que algo iba muy mal.

La Celda 30, uno que estaba cerca del 25, y se suponía que la única mala era De La Rosa, que había sido vista por última vez por Lovino, que se había vuelto sospechoso numero 1, ya que los otros americanos habían decidido volver para hacer una Inquisición dentro de la Orden Americana de Inquisición Católica. Iban ha hacer lo mismo en la Europea. Algo iba muy mal y no sabían el que... ¿porque no recibian ya la orden de busqueda y captura y matanza de los Vampiros y seres escapados?

-Hermano...¿que sera de nosotros? ¿que sera del mundo? ¿que sera de Dios?

* * *

_Dramatico y meloso a mas no poder (creo que si pero diremos que no XD) bueno... a ver el gran regreso de los grandes Inquisidores Da Silva y Fernandez y a ver la preocupació de los gemelos Inquisidores Vargas... _

_espero que os haya molado^^  
_

_Aioo^^  
_


	14. XIII

_Iepale! estoy corta de imaginación por tanta bronca,discusión y Ratchet y Clank... vamos que estoy pof... espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_La Inquisición_

_XIII_

* * *

"Nuevos Inquisidores"... aquel mote del Protestante les hacía gracia a Da Silva y Fernandez.

-Que si... Inquisidores Completos no suena bien...mejor Nuevos Inquisidores,

-joder... entonces antes eramos los Viejos Inquisidores- dijo entre risas antes de echarle otro trago a la bebida que le dio Yekaterina antes de marcharse

Según lo planeado, Gilbert los dejaría al final del bosque, donde había unas vías de tren donde ya la suerte tendría que jugar de su parte y coger un tren católico y no uno Protestante o Ortodoxo. Algo a voleo, pero la mejor opción, y fingir, no mas. Desde el momento que cogen el tren, tenían que ser cuidadosos durante las 48 horas donde irían a ayudar con los graves problemas que ha ocasionado la Celda 25 y de ahí, si empezaban la investigación, de regreso a Alemania.

-Promete que no ayudaras a los gemelos,hermano

-¿Por que? Si están presos... a no ser que los quieran usar de ejemplo del bien que hace un Inquisidor, cosa que no creo, los mataran, y son nuestros amigos

-Ya... pero, o son ellos, o sois vosotros,y si os pillan, os matan... sería algo muy arriesgado, y algo que mi hermano ya ha asimilado...

-Ya...Ludwig siempre a cuidado mucho de Feliciano... lastima que vaya a morir

-¡No digas eso, Paulo! ¿No somos eso de "los Nuevos Inquisidores"? Intentemos salvarlos...

-Eres demasiado bueno para el mundo, hermano...-suspiro Paulo antes de apagar la linterna

-Estos son los límites... ahora tendría que venir teóricamente el tren. Desde que os recogen 48 horas y recordad: aunque os hayan torturado y encerrado, siempre habéis sido cristianos, no sabéis la verdad de La Iglesia, ¿estamos?

-Estamos...Gilbo, en dos días, nos vemos aquí

-Dos días, cuarenta y ocho horas... es lo mismo... que Dios este contigo

-Que Dios este contigo...y con todos

ambos hermanos saltaron a las vías y se quedaron al lado de ellos. Se prepararon el papel de prófugos y rompieron un poco la ropa nueva,lo suficiente para disimular. Vieron un tren acercarse y empezaron a sacudir los brazos en el aire. El tren paso delante de ellos y paro a unos metros. Sonrieron y entraron.

* * *

-¡Hermano,hermano!- El menor de los Vargas intento entrar en las Celdas Inquisitivas,pero varios soldados católicos habían impedido el paso-¡Dejadme verlo! ¡Tengo permiso del concilio!

-¡Hasta que nos enseñes la carta con el sello del Concilio,no entras a ver al preso Vargas!

-La tengo aquí!- dijo agitando la carta del concilio en el aire. Los soldados dejaron al chico visitar a su hermano-hermano, buenísimas noticias de parte de un tren que estaba en los límites de Alemania, han encontrado a Fernandez y Da Silva

-¿Como?-preguntó atónito Vargas levantándose del suelo-Imposible...

-¡Posible! Parece ser que se escaparon a tiempo antes de que los mataran... y quieren integrarse en el caso de los vampiros escapados de la Celda 25...

-que buena noticia... Inquisidores hasta la muerte

-¡Hasta la muerte!-grito animado Vargas menor. Su grito fue secundado por los soldados- Les diré que vengan a visitarte...

-¡No! Sería una deshonra... diles que mañana me sacan porque también me incluyen en el caso y hacemos los cuatro equipo de siempre

-¡Vale!-dijo antes de salir corriendo. Detalle que había omitido el Inquisidor era que seguro que mañana a la noche moriría.

* * *

Aun quedaban 45 minutos antes de llegar al punto donde tendrían que mandar el informe en el que especificaban que había pasado. Sin fallos de ortografía, con sus tildes, letra Times New Roman 12

-Esto es patético...

-Ya, pero es lo que hay que hacer si queremos esa hora

-ya... por fin termine... odio teclear... me machaca los dedos...

-Tranquilo, ya se porque no te pusieron en los scriptoriums...- dijo su hermano disimulando una risa

-Es que soy mas de cortar cabezas con Lola

-¿Lo..Lola?

-Si... de pequeño, cuando empecé a entrenar con el hacha, lo llame Lola, y lo seguiré llamando así

Su hermano se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos pero decidió no añadir ningún comentario mas. Ambos terminaron y entregaron sus informes antes de atiborrarse a comida del tren gratis. Si es que tenían hambre por terminarse antes de lo previsto la comida de Yekaterina, y fingir que no habían comido bien.

-¡Que ducha mas buena! ¡eso si que es mano de santo!

-¿tan mal se esta en prisiones ortodoxas?-pregunto un Inquisidor novato temblando con otro

-Muy mal... reza por que no te toque, novato...-dijo Fernandez

-Mucho peor en los Protestantes- entro Da Silva- todo el rato te piden de cualquier forma que te pases al bando en contra de La Iglesia

-¡Terrorífico!-exclamo el novato temblando y salio corriendo a su compartimento. Cuando volvieron a estar solos en el pasillo, los hermanos disimularon su risa por las cámaras de seguridad y entraron cada uno en su habitación asignada.

Ambos se tiro en plancha a la cama. ¡Como la había echado de menos! Era tan suave... tan cómodo... se quedaron sopa en dos segundos

* * *

-¿Que se siente, al regresar a casa después de estar en esas tierras malditas?-pregunto la periodista al ver salir a los Inquisidores del tren-¿han saludado a la muerte? ¿como se escaparon?

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto Da Silva, extrañado

-Periodista de guerra y la escritora Héderváry- se presento la chica- y ahora, lo serio ¿me respondéis alguna pregunta o tengo que inventarme la noticia?

-Pues nos sentimos muy bien al volver a La Santa Iglesia Católica, lejos de esos salvajes que van contra Dios y contra La Iglesia...

-Gracias al señor que pudimos escaparnos cada uno de su prisión, es un autentico infierno... aun sigo sin entender como hay Protestantes y Ortodoxos en este mundo...

-Pero, a ver... ¿les han echo algo?

-Golpes varios y peticiones de cualquier forma de pasar a su religión... ¿puedo ir ya a ver a donde tengo que ir ha hacer la misión?

-Siempre Inquisidores... que bonito... ¡Notición! ¡Inquisidores secuestrados vuelven con mas fuerza! ¿Pensáis matar los vampiros de la Celda 25 en grupo o solo los dos?

-Hoy iremos solos, mañana con los dos restantes con el antiguo grupo- tenía ganas de salir corriendo

-¿y...?

-Mire, señorita, que tenemos prisa- y huyeron a paso ligero a dentro de la Iglesia.

-¡Si es que ya nadie coopera con la prensa!-se indigno antes de marcharse- ¡tenía que haber echo caso a mi madre!

* * *

Miraba por la ventana... seguro que había pasado poco tiempo, pero para ella era mucho tiempo. Si ya le echaba de menos cuando salio por la puerta. ¡Si es que le había besado delante de la familia y de su gente! ¡Le amaba! ¡La amaba! ¡Se amaban! Que sentimiento mas bonitos tenía en el corazón explotando, eran únicos... ¿pero eso era bueno,no? ¿o era malo como decía Natalya por ser de distinta religión? Quizás si... ¿o no?

Se abofeteo a si misma

-¡No voy a desconfiar!-dijo en voz alta sin fijarse de que su hermana entraba en su habitación y se colocaba a su lado

-hermana... ve este articulo de este periódico... sale tu novio

La chica se sonrojo...¿novio? ¿se tendrían que casar? ¿tendrían hijos? Sacudió la cabeza y cogió el articulo para ver como hablaban del regreso de su Inquisidor con su hermano, con la ropa llena de rajadas y poco mas.

-Nos llaman locos

-Tienen que decirlo... si los pillan, los matan,hermana

-¿porque se ha ido?

-Los fugados de la Celda 25...

-A el esa fuga le tendría que dar igual-corto ella con brusquedad- y sus viejos amigos, si quiere estar contigo, que se atenga a dejar su viejo mundo igual que el otro "Protestante"... ¡menuda raza! Como dice hermano, esos son solo inconformes que ahora quieren un papel en el mundo sin la Iglesia de por medio pero siguen con algunas chorradas de la Iglesia ... ¿y si muere? No ha pensado en ti en su decisión...¿y tanto te quería? Seguro que el beso de despedida fue simple y puro teatro

-¡No digas eso! ¡El me quiere a pesar de mi religión! ¡y volverá vivo! Solo son 48 horas y faltan... 45 horas según mi reloj

-Hermana...el aun ni si quiera es de la escoria Protestante...solo un católico enamorado,no ha renunciado todavía...

-Vete o me obligaras a ser mala persona

Toda aquella discusión la vio Iván por la puerta, bastante molesto por la actitud romántica que estaba cogiendo su hermana en aquellos momentos con aquel Inquisidor... si es que desde su llegada, dejo la casa patas arriba...

¿Y como le decía a su hermana que no podía estar con el porque antes se lo quedaría el?

* * *

_uuuuoooo que va a pasar próximamente? _

_no se... pero veo las horas contadas...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	15. XIV

_He tardado medio milenio pero por fin lo actualizo! mis queridos Inquisidores... espero que os mole ^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XIV_

* * *

-Un vampiro menos...un vampiro menos-canturreo Fernandez, solo faltaba que bailara un poco

Da Silva miro feliz los restos quemados del vampiro numero 45 de la Celda 25. ya solo faltaban 255 vampiros... nada,vamos. Sabía que varios, por no decir casi todos los Inquisidores disponibles por el momento.

-Un vampiro ahí...un vampiro ahí-le imito Da Silva sacando la espada- otro detrás de ti... otro detrás de ti...

-¡La ostia!-dijo dando la vuelta encontrándose con un vampiro con aspecto de golum del señor de los anillos-que feo es el condenado,muerto estará mas guapo-dijo antes de cortar la cabeza con hacha-mejor...quizás lo cuelgo en mi habitación de recuerdo

-Si... y lo disecamos con este y tenemos la parejita... no me jodas hermano, que hay que quemarlos

Da Silva llevo su vampiro muerto al lado del de su hermano y les prendieron fuego.

-pocas horas y adiós todo esto...

-Y en seis tendremos compañía...

Abandonaron las cenizas y se miraron un instante... ¿podrían salir en 30 horas sin sospecha y saber que no volverían jamas?

-Sigo manteniendo que prefiero salvar a los gemelos

-¿Seguimos con eso?

-Si... total, yo ya soy feliz... puedo morir tranquilo...

-¿y que le digo yo a tu novia? "es que Antonio a preferido dar su vida por dos amigos que quizás no valorarán su sacrificio que estar contigo tal y como te lo prometió" hermano, no me seas idiota

-Joder... si es verdad...pero no seria moral dejar morir a los gemelos Vargas... llevan mucho tiempo luchando con nosotros

-Tu sabes que en la Inquisición no hay moral... los gemelos no son muy bien recibidos y lo sabes...

Antonio observo a su hermano, y sabía que era verdad. Solían matar al último que venía o al que pesaba mas. Y deshacerse de los dos sería lo mejor para ellos.

* * *

Estaba feliz. Por fin, su hermano fuera de la cárcel por haber pillado a De La Rosa usando su brujería para hacer que los presos del 25 se escaparon. No entendía... ¿preso por eso? Bueno, si el concilió de la Inquisición lo decía, así tenía que ser.

En el largo pasillo solo se escuchaba su tic verbal de la máxima felicidad cuando escucho unas voces. No era de buen Inquisidor escuchar detrás de las puertas, y mucho menos si es en El Concilio, pero al escuchar el nombre y apellido de su hermano, decidió poner la oreja sobre la puerta.

-_Hay que matarlos  
_

Aquellas tres palabras hicieron que se quedara congelado en su sitio. Abrió los ojos como platos y le dieron ganas de entrar en la sala y negar ser un Inquisidor el resto de sus días y morir por su hermano. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, morirían ambos. Necesitaba ayuda... quizás si confiaba en Fernandez... pero quizás su amigo le delataba o le mataba. Imposible, el solo no podía encontrar la solución al problema que venía,era muy miedica y no sabía ni luchar bien, siempre le tenían que ayudar... empezó a buscar la salida del lugar algo inquieto, intentando buscar una solución

Quizás si que tendría que pedir ayuda aunque costara la vida.

* * *

Fernandez y Da Silva sabían que solo tenían que salir a la noche a coger el tren que les llevaba a límites alemanes y ahí escaparse. Ya habían echo lo mas difícil, poner sus nombres en la lista. Ya solo faltaba convencer a Fernandez de que no podían llevarse a los gemelos aunque significará dejarlos ahí muertos. Eso le daba rabia. ¿para que ser un "nuevo Inquisidor" si seguía como antes? Pero su hermano tenía razón...¿como iba ha hacer que mandaran a los gemelos si estaban en la orden de ajusticiarlos? Sería como poner un cartel luminoso donde pusiera "matadnos porque ya no somos de la iglesia", como si quisieran ya ver a sus padres en el otro barrio".

-¿Nos vamos ya o que? ¿porque habéis tardado tanto, bastardos?

-Calla y vamos a matar a un par de brujos y vampiros-sentenció Da Silva mientras que salía de la puerta. Su hermano lo acompañó, algo tenso, sin poder mirar a los gemelos a la cara.

Fernandez observo las cenizas del último vampiro que acababa de matar antes de mirar como el sol se ponía. Ya era la hora de irse.

-An...Fernandez- llamo su atención el tembloroso gemelo menor Vargas- ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Depende de que cosa,Vargas...-dijo mientras apagaba con su pie la última llama pequeña del suelo

-Por accidente escuche decir al concilio que iban a matar a mi hermano... seguro que también a mi... ¿que podemos hacer? Tengo miedo...

-Escaparos con las motos-propuso sin pensarlo mucho

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el mayor entrando en la conversación al ver a su hermano temblando

-Que tu hermano no te ha contado de que vas a morir por culpa del concilio y no sabe que hacer para salvarte-dijo de golpe Da Silva entrando el también, quien había escuchado todo

-¿Para que salvarme así no se hacer nada?-dijo bajando la cabeza- prefiero que se salve mi hermano antes que yo

Fernandez dio una mirada de reproche a su hermano, que solo se dedico a observar a los gemelos, uno de ellos temblando como un flan del miedo, con lagrimas en los ojos y el otro abrazándolo de forma protectora intentando aliviarle un poco ese dolor.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo...dentro de media hora sale el tren-apremio Da Silva a todos-ya improviso yo algo...

-Pero...-intento terminar la frase el menor de los Vargas sin entender de que tren hablaban

-Vosotros seguirnos...vamos a escapar de aquí-dijo Antonio feliz de que su hermano al final cediera mientras empezaba a andar

-¿nos llevaríais con vosotros?-pregunto anonadado Vargas mayor

-Sois nuestros amigos... claro que si-dijo con una sonrisa muy característica suya y los gemelos les siguieron

* * *

Antonio observo como su hermano mayor hablaba con el guarda para hacer pasar a los gemelos, diciéndole que esa era la pena por aquello que habían cometido. Sonrió al ver complacido como les dejaban pasar a los cuatro, pero no bajo la guardia al escuchar el pitido que significaba que el tren arrancaba de la estación. El tren tenía cámaras y micrófonos, no había que jugar todavía.

-¿Porque se para justo aquí?-pregunto a su hermano quien miraba con los ojos abiertos por la ventana al igual que Lovino

-De La Rosa- tartamudeo el menor

-La escusa perfecta para salir del tren- susurro Paulo a su hermano

-A por ella

ambos hermanos cogieron sus armas y las de sus amigos y salieron del tren aun que lo prohibieran los superiores. La bruja los esperaba,lista con un hechizo de viento que no hizo mas que volcar y matar a los Inquisidores que quedaban en el tren. Paulo miro con lastima un cadáver que había salido volando por la ventana.

-Así creerán que hemos muerto...

-Vosotros también moriréis...-se fijo en el italiano con aquella espada... si aquel que la delato a mal tiempo pero le dio tiempo a completar la misión- sobre todo tu... me pillaste a muy mala hora y me las pagaras

Alzo las manos, que empezaron a brillar de una forma sobrenatural. Paulo agarro una de sus dagas y se la lanzo al estomago sin dudarlo y sin sentimiento, donde se hundió en el estomago de la chica. Feliciano, asustado, se escondió entre los arboles del bosque donde alguien le tapo la boca y le pidió que se callara. Este accedió al ver quien era. Antonio agarro su hacha e intento cortar los brazos a la chica pero la bruja esquivaba sus golpes como si fuera un rayo y con un simple gesto de su mano, un hechizo de viento, tiro al suelo su hacha, pero el español no quiso rendirse e intento golpearla con los puños, y la chica lo tiro al suelo. Al ver que su hermano iba a volver a tirar otra daga, agarro su hacha,listo por si había que volver a atacar desde el suelo.

-¡Escóndete como tu hermano!-Grito Antonio a Lovio

Este le hizo caso y escondido entre los árboles del bosque, observo como Paulo cogía otra de sus dagas y se la clavaba en el brazo. Antonio aprovecho y ya que estaba en el suelo, corto las piernas de la chica, que dio un gran grito de dolor.

-Al final...-dijo Paulo mientras se acercaba con ganas de coger sus dagas y vio el rostro de la chica con los ojos encharcados en lagrimas

-...quien muere...-dijo Antonio alzando el hacha para poder cortar la cabeza de la chica

-Eres tu-dijeron a la vez los hermanos y el menor bajo el hacha, cortado limpiamente el suave cuello de la chica,quien no se pudo defender. La sangre mancho los trajes de Inquisidores de los hermanos y los Vargas salieron de su escondite

-Tu novia se va ha quejar de las manchas de sangre-dijo Gilbert saliendo con los gemelos menores y los empujo a adelante- ¿porque los traéis?

-Nos iban a matar-explico Feliciano- ellos nos ayudaron a escapar

-Pues al final la bruja a servido para algo... vamos antes de que venga el...¿que hacéis?-pregunto al ver que ambos hermanos se autolesionaban, no pudiendo terminar con su frase

-Disimular..¿no crees?-preguntaron con una sonrisa

Ambos hermanos estaban dejando que su sangre manchara la fina verde hierba, como si los hubiera desintegrado.

-No... bah,déjalo... vamos,que Ludwig espera para marcharnos... primero a la capital Protestante y de hay a la capital Ortodoxa...

-Yo no...-pero cayo en el momento... ¿como iba a seguir en nombre de la Iglesia? Ya no pertenecía a ese mundo. Sobre todo cayo al ver la mirada de su hermano menor, que se había encendido como una bombilla al escuchar que su amigo Ludwig estaba ahí...

Iban a comenzar con la vuelta a casa.

* * *

Yekaterina se dejo caer en su cama,llorando.

Su hermano Iván le había dicho que sanidad católica había encontrado el tren echo pedazos por la bruja traidora De La Rosa, y todos los que estaban hay habían muerto. Ella al inicio no se lo creía, por ver a su hermano muy tranquilo sentado en su sitio. No hizo nada por consolar a su hermana, ya lo superaría había dicho a Natalya, quien observo todo lo que había pasado, aunque sabía que su hermano guardaba algo.

El sabía que seguían vivos, pero decidió ocultarselo a su hermana, por la llamada del Protestante que tanto odiaba.

El muerto... entonces...¿ella para que vivía? se fijo en las tijeras que tenía al lado que la bufanda que le había echo...

¿Porque no?

* * *

_que tiene en la cabeza Yekaterina? porque Iván no le ha dicho nada? porque yo tardo en actualizar? _

_respuestas que en proximamente podréis ver!  
_

_wiii! he parecido uno de esos de la tele? da igual...  
_

_espero que os haya molado^^  
_


	16. XV

_Pensaba actualizar antes, pero como soy tonta, actualizo a las 1:23 XD espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_XV_

* * *

-Aquí nos separamos todos-soltó Ludwig al parar el carro

Llevaban mas de media hora a toda ostia por las carreteras alemanas y el menor de los Protestantes había recibido mas insultos del mayor de los Inquisidores Vargas que cuando era Inquisidor,aunque no se había quejado de su nuevo papel como muerto para la Iglesia, vivo para la Protestante. Feliciano no había echo mas que preguntas de a ver que estaba pasando,y Paulo y Gilbert estuvieron intentando explicarlo al detalle, pero parecía algo inútil. De todo lo que se comentaba, solo Antonio se quedo con que Gilbert solo había hablado con Iván para que se enteraran de que ellos cuatro no habían muerto con el accidente. Tenía miedo de que Braginsky no contara nada a Yekaterina y que esta pensara que estaba muerto y que otro la consuele. Si este había sido capaz de violarlo, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

-Tranquilo-intento tranquilizarlo su hermano- Yekaterina sabrá que estas vivo... no creo que su hermano le quiera arruinar un noviazgo...

Pero lo veía capaz, por ello quería llegar cuanto antes. Lovino quería acompañarlo, pero sabía que debía ir a ver a Emma,a ver y hablar con la chica. En la cabeza de la chica solo cabía la preocupación de la chica. Además, estaba con su hermano: Matar a De La Rosa fue demasiado fácil. Normalmente los brujos eran mas rápidos con sus hechizos y las brujas mas fuertes,duraban mas las peleas,no se tenían que auto herir para fingir. Pero dejo que ese pensamiento se borrara para que entrará a la preocupación por ella...

-Yo quiero estar con Ludwig- soltó de pronto el menor de los Vargas haciendo que su hermano mirase como si estuviera loco

-Ni loco tu vas con el macho patatas a vivir! aunque ya estés loco, ni de coña! ¡Di algo,Fernandez!

-Que haga lo que quiera... como si se lo quiere tirar, da igual-dijo indiferente mientras veía pasar el paisaje, sin enterarse que a Ludwig y a Feliciano se le subieron los colores.

-Ya... ya hemos llegado,que os bajeis ya- dijo Ludwig y los chicos por la ventana vieron la estación de trenes- mi hermano os dará los billetes... un placer volver a veros...y a ti mañana a la mañana a casa o te quedas sin cerveza

-Que si... ¡vamos, Anto!- dijo agarrando al español- ¡En Rusia pillo vodka de sobra!

-Tengo que presentarte a Yekaterina...es una preciosidad de mujer...

-¿La hermana de Braginsky? ¿la pechos grandes? Esa mujer esta buenísima...

-¡La ostia! ¡Pues es mía! ¡No me la toques!

-o... ¡Antonio se ha enamorado! ¡Toño se ha enamorado! ¡Toño se ha enamorado!- empezó a gritar haciendo que toda la gente de la estación les mirase como bichos raros... Gilbert se pasaba.

Antonio le tapo la boca, sonrojado, y le dio un golpe de mil decibelios. Cogió lo que quedaba de Gilbert y lo metió en el tren después de despedirse del italiano y alemán menores y se fueron de camino a Rusia, mientras que su hermano y Lovino cogieron para irse a Bélgica.

* * *

-¡Hermana,abre la puerta!- grito desesperada Natalya- ¡Hay que comer y hermano mayor y yo estamos preocupados porque no bajas! ¡Hermana!

-¡Ya voy!-escucho un hilo de la voz de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿No habrás cometido ninguna estupidez,no?!-grito ella mientras aporreaba la puerta como una descosida. Al final la puerta se vino a bajo y vio a su hermana con la bufanda que tendría que ser para el supuesto fallecido del Inquisidor Antonio Fernandez. Vio que su hermana tenía la mirada clavada en la bufanda, pero los ojos perdidos en algún recuerdo... ¿no se habría quedado loca?

-Hermana... -susurro la pequeña yendo a donde ella- deja la bufanda, no la tienes porque tener... o si, y que sea un regalo para hermano Iván...

-Si es para Antonio...seguro que vuelve, y la va ha necesitar mas que nee-san

-La leche...que esta muerto, hermanita,que el Inquisidor de las narices esta mas muerto que nuestro padre

-¡No puede ser verdad!-dijo al ver la bufanda una vez mas. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, como cascada, cosa que le rompió el corazón a su hermana. No se dieron cuenta que los tres criados estaban viendo por la puerta a ver que pasaba- ¡el no puede haber muerto!-abrazó la bufanda, seguía sin creerse que Antonio muriera en aquel lugar por culpa de la fallecida bruja traidora De La Rosa...

_El esta muerto... el esta muerto... el esta muerto...el esta muerto...el esta muerto...el esta muerto..._

Una voz cantarina interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella agarro las agujas y volvió ha abrir las heridas que a su hermana le costaron cerrar.

-¡Otra vez no!¡Hermana!¡Yekaterina!

-Chicas...tenemos visita...-dijo temblando un rubio con ojos llorosos interrumpiendo- "San Pedro" nos trae visita

-¿como?-preguntaron ambas, y por la reacción del menor, supieron algo que no le había gustado a su hermano.

Aun con las muñecas sangrando, Yekaterina cogió a su hermana y fueron a la entrada donde ambas hermanas observaron asombradas a los visitantes, llenos de barro, heridas, sangre y sonrisas.

* * *

-Emma, te lo puedo explicar-dijo mientras la chica intentaba volver en si- Antonio no quería dejarles morir, así que me lo tuve que traer, y Feliciano se quedo con Ludwig...

-¿Tengo que volver a soportar a este pedazo de idiota?-pregunto molesto Vincent

-No me jodas que tengo que volver a estar con este imbécil...-suspiro también molesto Lovino

-¡ahí dios mio! ¡Que alegría! Pero...¿ya has superado lo de Iglesia? Es que...

-Mira, Antonio le ha salvado porque le quiere mucho,así que se jode, si se toma su nuevo papel, si no, por mi si lo matáis y le digo a Toño que se suicido

-¡Pues te jodes, bastardo versión 2.0 y me aguantas!

-Dios... ¿que he echo yo para merecer esto?- suspiro el mayor de los Van Dyne... la tabarra que iba a dar...

-¿te paso lista antes que San Pedro?-pregunto bromeando Paulo, aliviando la tensión del momento con una sonrisa de la suyas, cosa que sonrojo al mayor

* * *

-Nunca me han recibido así en un país... podías haber traído un repertorio mejor... casi nos matan

-Fue buenísimo como Antonio agarro y corto en dos a un cabrón que intento desmembrarlo con un machete...

-Mejor cuando le arrancaste el corazón con tu espada... ¿y en el bar?

-¡El mejor trago de vodka que he tomado en mi vida! Toño agarró la botella de peche y blue y los estampo en la cabeza del tío que nos sirvió y lo tiro por toda la barra y se lo comió un solado que estaba justo al final que se clavo y murió por los tantos cristales de la cabeza...¡parecía un punki con cristales por cresta!

-Mejor fue lo tuyo cuando agarraste el vodka negro y la botella de cristal de 7up y acabaste con aquel pavo y luego lo usaste de escudo con aquel otro pavo que se mato a si mismo por accidente

-¡Antonio!-escucho un grito femenino cortandoles el royo, Yekaterina con la hermana, que observo asombrada a los dos que acababan de entrar en la casa-¡estas vivo!

-¡Y muy vivo, cariño! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! ¡Tenías que haber visto como acabamos con todo un bar el Gilbo y yo!- dijo extendiendo los brazos

-¿están borrachos?-pregunto Natalya

-¡_Nien_!- negó el alemán-muy animados y muy vivos! ¿os decimos el mega repertorio que nos ha puesto vuestro hermano?

-Si me dijeron que estabas muerto...-dijo entre lagrimas mientras que iba a abrazar al español, quien aun sin entender que pasaba, la estrecho entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor... y la sangre de la chica

-¿Te has rajados las venas? ¿pero no me dijiste que habías llamado para decir que estábamos bien?- la primera pregunta era para Yekaterina que se separo de el rápidamente y luego escondió las muñecas a vista de todos y la segunda desconcertó a Gilbert, quien pillo todo enseguida antes de ver la cara seria del ruso.

-¡Seras cabrón!-saltó el alemán-¡este quería que muriésemos todos desde el principio!

-¡Gilbo, que da igual!-dijo reteniéndose Antonio ante la mirada de desconcierto de las hermanas- ¡Estoy aquí vivo, era lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Te quedas a dormir como invitado y mañana te vas, si no, Ludwig se enfada! Además, te recuerdo que con el esta Feli y pobre tu hermano...

-Es verdad...pero esta se la guardo...¡Te juro que se la guardo!

-Hermano...-susurro Yekaterina clavando sus ojos en el

-Natalya... lleva al Protestante a donde siempre...

-Si, hermano- dijo ella obediente llevando arrastras al alemán a la habitación

-¡Me mentiste!-dijo sin poder evitar que cayeran mas lagrimas-¡me mentiste,Iván! -sus ojos verde mar se clavaron en los violetas de su hermano menor, quien no se incomodo para nada-¡encima le intentaste matar! ¿no te da vergüenza?

-No-respondió con una sonrisa sádica de las suyas- y ojala que se hubiera muerto-miro al español, que empezaba a matarlo con la mirada- si, deseo que te muera entre terribles sufrimientos,dolor, y gangrena... con mucha sangre si se puede

-Si... entre la entrada del tren, el bar, el hostal, la calle, el parque, la Iglesia Ortodoxa... se nota que me quieres ver muerto... pero esto te lo subrayo, Braginski: moriré cuando tu hermana me lo diga

El ruso miro con odio al español, que sonrió solo cuando volvió a abrazar a su chica.

-vete a tu celda y me encargare personalmente que lo pases mal el resto de tus días...

-Vamos a ver cuanto me echas, Ortodoxo

-Chicos... dejarlo...

Yekaterina no pudo evitar que ambos se miraran con odio infinito y se desearon lo peor, antes de que, obvio que obligada, Yekaterina acompañara hasta la celda a Fernandez sin cenar.

-Tranquila... si fijo que a la noche viene de visita a violarme un rato-bromeo con una sonrisa.

-No seas así... ten cuidado... yo te quiero mucho...

-Y yo... si no, te juro que me hubiera dejado atrapar por los católicos y...bueno, que da igual, buenas noches, cariño

-Buenas noches

La chica se armo de valor y suavemente poso sus manos en el rostro español, haciendo que ambos rostros quedaran pegados en la frente y besándolo suavemente, cosa, que muy torpe, Antonio intento responder.

No se habían enterado de que cierto ruso observo, muy enfadado, conteniendo ira en cantidades industriales para que no salieran fuera, y algo importante, celoso. ¿cuanto tendría que aguantar el?

* * *

_Uou... a ver si encuentro de una vez mis documentos guardados! soy mas despistada que... yo que se! bueno..._

_¿que creen que pasara?  
_

_yo ya se, si no, sería muy extraño,no?  
_

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_

_Aio^^  
_

_PD:Por si alguien no se entero, que al final iba en serio eso de bannear las cuentas con Fic's con M. como es de sentido comun, esa idea me hace la misma gracia que un dolor de muelas, mirese que ninguna gracia, ya que yo le tengo cariño a mis fics, y a los de muchas compañeras escritoras que no es justo que les quiten las cuentas si hasta ahora todos eramos felices... así que... ahi que intentar parar esto!  
_


	17. XVI

_Esta vez actualizo mas rapido...pero aqui ahora son las 1:27... si alguien pregunta, es que este verano no tengo que hacer^^ espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XVI  
_

* * *

Antonio se dejo caer en el suelo. Lo odiaba con todos los hilo que componían su alma. Lo veía ahí, sonriendo de una forma sádica, y sus ojos brillaban de lujuria contenida... lo odiaba de verdad. Además, tenía miedo a que Yekaterina hubiera podido escuchado algo desde la puerta por los gritos de dolor y placer que había pegado.

-No... no te acerques...no..

-¡he aquí el gran Inquisidor derrotado por un Ortodoxo!-se burlo Braginsky delante de el

-Bastardo...¡Yo te maldigo mil y una veces!- grito usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-No se pueden decir esas cosas...-dijo agachándose y cogiendo el rostro del español entre las manos- eso lleva castigo- le dio un beso rápido

-Otra vez no... otra vez no...-repitió casi delirando

-Otra vez si... a ver si dejas a mi hermana...

En una cosa se había equivocado el Nuevo Inquisidor Fernandez, la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando como el español la estaba pasando putas con el ruso y se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada era el Protestante Beilschmidt, que tenía ganas de matar al ruso Braginsky entre terribles sufrimientos y mucha sangre...

-Tranquilo... hoy le esta dando suave, mañana será mas fuerte porque sabe que hoy estas tu

observo que la voz femenina que le había dicho esa frase era Natalya Arlovskaya, indiscutible hermana menor de la familia y la que se quería casar con su hermano mayor y por ello espantaba a medio mundo, aunque cuando estaba alguien a buenas y a solas, tenía su propio encanto, y bien que lo sabían algunos. Ella llego sin decir ninguna palabra mas a donde estaba Gilbert, que no sabía que decir... ¿ella lo sabía todo?

-A mi tampoco me ha gustado mucho el echo de que mi hermano mayor ocultara que estabais vivos e intentar mataros usando los contactos Ortodoxos... pero quiero que os vayáis los dos

-que lista... yo también me quiero llevar a mi colega de este hogar de locos... ¿como tu hermana se intenta suicidar solo porque creyó que Antonio estaba muerto? Es de locos...

-Es que mi hermana ya esta enamorado de ese idiota español, y también mi hermano, por ello, quiero que te lo lleves, o aunque sea, que te vayas tu...

-Si tu tranquila, que a partir de mañana solo regresare si los hermanos Van Dyne me lo piden o por Toño...

-Ese maldito Inquisidor no ha echo mas que causar problemas

-Y eso que su especialidad es enamorar a gente y matar

-Esto es serio...Protestantes...

-Estirada- dijo y la chica se fue indignada

* * *

Yekaterina aun no había podido dormir. Estaba inquieta en la cama. No quería bajar a escuchar como Antonio soportaba la humillación que le estaba dando a su hermano. Tenía ganas de entrar en la sala y llevarlo a una cama, a un lugar seguro, pero sabiendo como era su hermano, se estaría jugando la vida de su Antonio y la suya tambien... quizás mañana se lo llevaría a aquel lugar que tenía previsto llevarle antes de que se fuera a matar vampiros y brujas malvadas...

y de paso le daba la bufanda, a la cual le pudo haber quitado las manchas de sangre sin desteñir el color blanco y las lagrimas. Era feliz y a la vez se sentía vacía... ¿sería porque estaba compartiendo una persona que amaba con su hermano? Si era aquello... le dolía mucho el pecho cada vez que tenía que soportar aquello... ¿celos? Sería aquello porque era como si la rompieran por dentro, como si su alma fuera cristal y se rompiera lentamente, solo deshaciéndose del dolor con lagrimas. Por culpa de ellas, casi tenía los ojos completamente rojos. Pero...

¿podía quitarle a su hermano algo que también amaba?

* * *

Nunca hubiera pensado que vería los amaneceres tan bonitos desde la cama, tan tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo... ¿sería aquello de ser Nuevo Inquisidor?

Paulo no lo sabía, pero por una vez, le daba igual. Aun estaba algo adormilado por culpa de quedarse leyendo un libro hasta tarde... otro que le dejo el mayor de los Van Dyne, que no había visto con buenos ojos la llegada del mayor de los Vargas solo. Vale... que Lovino Vargas no es justo el ideal de compartir piso si se quejaba e insultaba todo, pero si miraban como casi la Iglesia se deshacía de alguien tan leal, era normal que Antonio, con el cariño que le tenía, lo intentase proteger. Si es que su hermano era bueno con todos.

-¡Paulo!-llamo una voz femenina desde el pasillo- ¡Ven a desayunar! ¡He echo waffles con chocolate y otros con caramelo!

¿Caramelo o Chocolate? Que bueno... se levanto y cambió rápido para poder ir a desayunar algunos de los mejores antes de que se los quitasen. Para cuando llevo, vio que el italiano aun no se había despertado, a Vincent tomando un café, ya con los waffles terminados y a Emma preparando zumo.

-Te has tomado demasiadas molestias, Emma

-Es que, no siempre se desayuna en familia así... tan bien...

-Toma, me lo he terminado a la noche... muy bueno

-Obvio... yo no recomiendo cualquier cosa... luego vente a la biblioteca y te enseño otro...

-Entre libro y libro, un buen pico-se dijo a si misma muy animada la menor al ver que quizás su hermano podía pillar pareja

-¡Emma! ¿Mi ropa de Inquisidor?-se escucho un grito al fondo del pasillo

-Arreglando-respondió ella al grito de Lovino del pasillo- ahora te ropa de tu talla...he encontrado un conjunto casual negro que espero que no le incomode... ¡y podrá pasar desapercibido!

Ella exclamo entusiasmada antes de irse corriendo a atender la necesidad de su amigo. Paulo sonrió, parecían pareja. Emma era buena chica,podría con ellos y sobre todo con el mal carácter de Lovino, solo tendría que tener cuidado con el super sayan que tenía al lado, el hermano sobre protector que alcanzaba niveles críticos de ira si veía mal a su hermana... y aquello era muy malo...pero que muy malo...

Termino de desayunar e llamo al casi dormido Vincent para que fueran juntos a la biblioteca. De camino comentaron el libro, y el despistado portugués no pillaba como era que lo miraba tanto, pero lo dejaba caer. Fue llegar y preguntar.

-¿porque me miras tanto? ¿tengo algo?

El holandés no respondió, y sonrojado se fue de la biblioteca, dejando anonadado al pobre portugués que seguía sin entender nada en absoluto.

* * *

-¡deja a mi amigo en paz!-exigió antes de marcharse Gilbert. Ya se había despedido de su amigo y las chicas,ya solo faltaba el hermano mediano

-¿Solo porque me lo pides tu?no me hagas reír, niño prepotente

-Estas enfermo, Braginski... pero que muy enfermo...y ten cuidado, porque Antonio, es mucho Antonio... tu no sabes a que estas jugando

* * *

_Gilbo... se le echara del menos...y sabe algo secreto de Antonio... ¿que sera?_

_bueno... me voy a dormir...(mas bien a recargar el portatil XD)  
_

_espero que os haya molado..  
_

_aio^^  
_

_PD:novedad en mi Perfil^^  
_


	18. XVII

_Si... he actualizado rápido... pero es que tengo prisa... tengo mi sandwich de bacon esperando... espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XVII  
_

* * *

-Que lugar mas grande...-dijo sorprendido Antonio- pero el de libros es mi hermano...

-Mira, ven arriba que ahí están los libros que te quiero enseñar- exclamo contenta la chica, cogiendo la mano del español, arrastrándolo a subir las escaleras.

La verdad era que la biblioteca era realmente grande. Un bajo amplio repleto de estanterías y en el medio mesas,sillas y una chimenea para el frío mas un piso, donde también inundaban estanterías pero sin mesas y sin sillas. Antonio no entendía por que habían tantos libros...¿Yekaterina sería experta en Rusologia?

-¿Quieres saber como era España antes de perder todas sus tradiciones por culpa de la Inquisición? ¿quieres saber porque los católicos y ortodoxos no se llevan bien?

-Dale... pero cuanto libro... a mi hermano le encantaría este lugar...

* * *

-El café se ha quedado frió

La queja de Iván llego tarde a los oídos de Natalya, que empezó ha hacer mas café para su hermano y para ella. Sabía que estaba molesto por la discusión que había tenido antes con el Protestante. Escucho que su hermano quería otras galletas, y sin importarle un ápice, le dio de las otras.

-Toma, hermano...

-Gracias... ¿Y tu hermana? Tiene que desayunar con nosotros, no con un simple Inquisidor... la familia ante todo...

-Hermano... ¿Porque no lo matas ya?-pregunto restando importancía a la pregunta sobre Yekaterina

-Porque me quiero divertir un rato... además, no me conviene matarlo, me busco un lio con los Protestantes, y hasta que ganemos a los Católicos, no me quiero arriesgar

Vio que su hermano se tensaba un poco, y pidió disculpas, a lo que Braginsky no entendió pero lo dejo caer.

-Tengo que buscarle un buen marido...¡y ortodoxo! No tiene que estar con el católico...

-Pero ella lo ama-soltó indiferente

-¡Y a mi que si lo ama!- exclamo enfadado golpeando la mesa, haciendo que las patas se rompieran y la tabla superior se rompiera con todo el desayuno encima, manchando los a ambos- maldita sea... mandaré a tu hermana a que compre una nueva mesa, así se despega del Inquisidor

-¿Yo que hago?

-Lo de siempre, lo de siempre...

Ella no añadió palabra mas y se marcho, pensando como podía decir a su hermano que lo quería y que se casaran, como siempre, pero el asunto del Inquisidor Fernandez la estaba nublando. Nunca un prisionero había dado tanta la lata, siempre morían la primera o segunda noche... ¡no! Este tenía que sobrevivir mas tiempo y joder a la familia... ¡si es que porque no se moría ya! ¡Era como una cucaracha!

Su hermano se levanto, sin acabarse el café ni la galleta que antes le había dado y se fue sin añadir mas palabras. Ella aprovecho y se tomo el resto del café de su hermano y la galleta. Tenía que pensar a ver como se deshacía de ese español.

* * *

-uou... esto no es un libro de aventuras... es una biblia con cruces ante satánicos... esto jode la balanza enseguida...

-No exageres... solo son 1,000 capítulos en 100,000 paginas... ¿no querías reto,luso? Pues toma reto... ¿o es que no te crees capaz?

-No me pikes que yo capaz de leerme esto en... tres días...

-¿Seguro?

-Noches incluidas y café a cantidades industriales... ¿que quieres que apueste, Vincent?

-No se... ¿las tareas de Emma?

-No,mira, ya se... si gano yo, quiero que me vuelvas ha hacer las dagas tan buenas a lo tipo Inquisidor, que siempre vienen bien... si pierdo yo, te hago la espada...¿Que dices?

-Vale... echo!

Ambos chocaron las manos, con una risa, entre amigos. La apuesta era absurda a mas no poder, pero claro, otra cosa no podían apostar. Al mayor de los Van Dyne se le ocurrió algo, pero era mas que obvio que no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Por dios... y tampoco iba a decirle una verdad, era mejor esperar sentado, fumando, esperando a la inspiración para alguna escritura nueva, que decir sentimientos... si casi le salía mejor ser Inquisidor si se ponía de esa forma, pero con dos...¿bellotas? No seguiría aguantando las chorradas de la Iglesia Católica.

-Tierra llamando a Vincent Van Dyne...¿esta alguien o le pinchamos a ver que pasa?

-No... estoy bien... solo pensaba en alguna nueva historia...¿Que pasa?

-Que ya me he puesto a leer y el humo de tu tabaco es malo... y necesito dagas nuevas, eso es lo que pasa- guiño que le hizo sonrojar- ademas... estoy preocupado por ti...tío, que eres mi amigo y me preocupa que cada vez visitas mas a la luna y dejas que Emma este mas tiempo con Lovino...

-Si solo estáis aquí desde ayer...

-Ya, pero has dejado a tu hermana desde que estoy aquí como prisionero mas horas, y eso es raro en el gran hermano... ¡Por dios, no dejabas que Antonio hablara con Emma mas de cinco minutos!

-¡Eso es porque no me cae bien tu hermano!

-¿Como que no te cae bien mi hermano? Si es un solete...

-¿Como que solete?¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Si es despreocupado, no sabe matar bien a vampiros y brujas y despistado...

-Yo también soy despistado y uso una técnica para matar vampiros y brujas casi igual que mi hermano...-intento razonar el-¿No sera que te gusta mi hermano?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Que ostias!-su pelo se puso en modo punki-¡¿Gustarme a mi ese pedazo de imbécil que te ha tocado como familiar?! ¡que quiero seguir viviendo!- encima tener que escuchar eso...

-Te has sonrojado... ¡a ti te mola alguien! Mira, dentro de tres días lo hablo con Emma, que tengo que leer...

-_Sera despistado...-_se dijo antes de marcharse de la sala, dejando a un despistado Paulo leer el libro

* * *

Feliciano recibió muy contento a Gilbert, que a estaba serio y no cruzo palabra con nadie hasta llegar a su habitación y poner Rammstein a todo volumen. No le gusto nada tener que dejar a su amigo Fernandez solo en aquella casa de locos... pero tampoco podía hacer mas que llamar.

Pero de verdad que odiaba mucho a Iván Braginski... lo detestaba con todas las micro fibras de su alma... ¡violando a su mejor amigo! ¡Que ostias! Tenía que haber intentado romper la puerta o antes de salir intentar cortar la cabeza rusa con la espada o el hacha de su colega.

Pero tampoco podía apartar a su amigo de la persona que amaba... ¡como odiaba la moral!

-Ve... Gilbert...¿Estas bien?-pregunto su hermano abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado

-No... ¡maldito Ortodoxo de...!-se notaba que se refería al Ortodoxo Braginsky

-Tranquilo... mira, que ya tienes trabajo...

Cuando "termino" la frase, el italiano entro con tantos papeles que ni se le veía la cara. "con mucho cuidado" había advertido el alemán, pero al italiano se le cayeron justo encima del pobre Gilbert, que rezó a la virgen en busca de salvación.

* * *

Iván entro en la gran biblioteca que tenían y vio que ambos novios estaban sentados a oscuras, al lado de la chimenea, leyendo a saber que libro. Celoso, encendió la luz pero no desplazo las persianas, captando la atención de los amantes. Vio que su hermana estaba sonrojada, al igual que Antonio, que jadeaba... seguro que también se estuvieron besando. La chica empezó a temblar al ver la macabra aura de su hermano, pero Antonio no, porque no se entero.

-Yekaterina, que "por accidente" he vuelto a romper la mesa de la cocina...

-Otra vez... iré ha hablar con Berwald a ver si me puede dar otra así de buena...

-¿No puede ir otro?-pregunto Antonio, algo frustrado por no estar mas tiempo con la chica-¿no te puedo acompañar?

-Tu te jodes y te quedas, te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi prisionero.. y ve antes de que cierre

Yekaterina le planto un beso de despedida y se fue bajo la atenta mirada del ruso,cosa que cerro la puerta con llave y un tablón de madera. El español estaba a merced del ruso

-¿Tu de que vas? Aun me duele...

-Te jodes... no me puedo creer que a pesar de todo, sigas con mi hermana

-Es que tu todo es solo violaciones... Y si sumamos los golpes... pues hombre ¿como quieres que te ame si no dejas de violarme?

Aquel comentario vino acompañado de un sonrojo del español,cosa que el ruso lo vio claramente.

-Pero con mi hermana no has echo nada... y te digo una cosa, Tu eres mio

-Ni de coña... yo amo a tu hermana

-Vamos a ver si sigues diciendo eso-Antonio se fijo que sus ojos brillaban de lujuria contenida y que su mano había apagado la luz- tu me vas a amar a mi

Tenía que buscar la forma de defenderse, porque ya no estaba encadenado, y eso era un punto a su favor.

* * *

_UOU... Antonio esta vez podrá defenderse... ¿o quizás no lo hara porque le gustan las violaciones rusas?_

_no lo se...pero devería... pero es que nunca me apetece saber...  
_

_bueno... voy a ver donde deje cierto documento que tendría que subir de una santa vez...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	19. XVIII

_Si alguien se ha fijado... si, ya estoy cogiendo ritmo con este fic, aunque creo que los capitulos son mas flojos que los cordones de mis zapatos...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XVIII  
_

* * *

La sala estaba iluminada gracia a la chimenea, y Antonio solo veía las imágenes del libro que le había enseñado Yekaterina. Se puso de pie. No quería volver a ser violado por Iván... no quería, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para empezar a pegarse dentro de un lugar que a ella le gustaba.

-Iván... otra vez no... si haciendo esto no logras nada...

No recibió respuesta mas que un empujón contra la estantería, que tembló contra la pared y ningún libro se cayo gracias al señor. A parte de doler le el trasero, le dolía la espalda. No entendía porque Iván hacía todo aquello. Decidió preguntar de una vez

-¿Porque ha...?-no termino la pregunta porque ya el Ortodoxo le estaba besando. Intento apartarse para que el sabor de vodka no se le pegara, aunque aquella vez era mas café que vodka

-¿No has pensado, tal vez, que yo te quiero para mi solo?

Al español se le bloqueo la mente por un momento, pero no por ello se escaqueo de la encerrona del ruso. Pero se tropezó con la pequeña montaña de libros que Yekaterina había escogido para que leyeran juntos y acabo en el suelo. No entendía nada... ¡el amaba a Yekaterina y viceversa! ¡Iván no se podía fijar en el,no podía!

-¡Estoy con tu hermana!

-Ni que te fueras a casar con ella... ademas, se que estas empezando a quererme

Lo dijo con una normal que volvió hielo al pobre español. ¿amaba a los hermanos? Joder... si recién había empezado a mostrar sus sentimientos como para empezar a dudar de su a Yekaterina o a Iván...

Seguro que su hermano era feliz sin enamorarse...

* * *

Paulo aun tenía la vista fija... solo se había leído 300 páginas de un tirón del libro... a ese paso, tendría que hacerle la espada a su amigo. Bueno... si seguía invirtiendo horas, quizás había una pequeña esperanza de que el le hiciera las dagas. Aunque a veces se distraía porque no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo...

-¡Traigo café bien cargado para que agüentes como mínimo un mes sin dormir!-grito Emma despistando a Paulo de la lectura

-Gracias Emma, déjamelo cerca pero no mucho del libro...

-antes de que te pongas de nuevo a leer la biblia-padre... ¿tu sabes lo que le pasa a mi hermano?

-No... ¿por?-dijo mientras iba a tomar un sorbo de café

-Creo que le gustas-soltó como si fuera algo natural

Y como en las series, escupió el café, manchando el libro, y en su cara se podía leer claramente un WTF?

Ahora ya si que no podría leer mas...

* * *

-¡si lo que quiero es que aceptes de una vez que estas enamorado de mi!

Antonio se encogió sobre si mismo,rodeado de libros, con lo que antes era feliz matando a seres endemoniados, sin tener la necesidad de tener que sentir y vivir la vida... antes se contentaba con solo estar con sus amigos.

-y dale... ¡Que yo amo a tu hermana! Además... ¿que mas da que este enamorado de ti, si me has intentado matar, me has dado palizas negadas a la prensa y me has violado a saber cuantas veces? ¡Si ya no tengo sensibilidad en el trasero por tu culpa!

-¿y que mas da si has disfrutado?

-¡ai el otro!-no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tomo aquello muy mal- ¿Como pretendes que disfrute si no quiero que me des por detrás solo cuando tu quieras y yo no?

-No me jodas que ahora que tengo oportunidad de estar contigo, vamos y discutimos como un matrimonio... si solo venía a...

-¡Que te pares de una vez-intento escaparse de las manos tipo pulpo del ruso-Es que eso es lo que quiero ser con tu hermana,no contigo-No sabía como, Antonio ya estaba de pie, frente a frente con el ruso, plantando le cara en vez de devolverle todos los golpes- quiero casarme con tu hermana, no contigo... como buen cristiano, yo te perdono todos los pecados y pido el perdón de los que me ofenden, aunque te odie con todas las micro fibras de mi ser... pero aléjate de mi, ¡No quiero saber de ti en una buena temporada! ¡Dejanos a tu hermana y a mi hacer nuestra relación bien!

Aquellas palabras helaron al ruso... era la primera vez que alguien le plantaba cara, y sobre todo para decirle que le dejara en paz y que le dejara liarse con su querida Yekaterina. Pensó un poco antes de dar su respuesta.

-Te dejaré solo... a ver si así te das cuenta, patético Inquisidor

El ruso encendió la luz, abrió la puerta y se marcho, dejando asombrado a Fernandez. ¿Le había dado vía libre para que se fuera a casar con Yekaterina? Ahí había truco... no sabía cual, pero había truco...Se fijo en los libros desordenados y volvió a ordenarlos antes de tumbarse en el suelo,en la alfombra blanca y solo quería despreocuparse...disfrutar de la soledad con dolor en el pandero...relajarse...¡espera!

¿como se pide santo matrimonio a una Ortodoxa?

* * *

Feliciano pidió disculpas en dos idiomas diferentes a Ludwig por lo ocurrido con Gilbert, cosa que le disculpo indiferente, como siempre. Feliciano se enfado un poco, y se armo de valor para decirle algo que en forma de Inquisidor nunca le pudo decir.

-¡Ludwig!-este se giro, sin entender nada, y sobre todo, el porque de que Feliciano estaba sonrojado hasta el raíz del pelo-¡Ti Amo,Ludwig!

La respuesta de este fue quedar en shock y totalmente rojo en su sitio.

* * *

Lovino dijo algunas maldiciones en su cabeza y otras en alto, cosa que no le gustaron en absoluto al mayor de los Van Dyne, ya que por fin había recuperado la imaginación. Entro en la habitación y lo vio sin camiseta, que estaba tirada encima de la cama.

-¿Que le pasa ahora al niño pasta?

-¡Odio mi vida!

-¡Que novedad!-ironizó el- fuera coña... ¿Que pasa?¿Quieres que te mate?

-¡No, fumador compulsivo!-se horrorizo el- Ni se que coño me pasa con tu hermana...

-Mi hermana es un sol,no te pudo haber echo nada... así que seras tu

-Encima sera mi culpa de que tu hermana sea buena persona...

-Yo te aviso... hazle algo a mi hermana, y te castro

* * *

_UoU... el amor da muchos problemas, aunque uno de mis cantantes italianos diga que es una cosa simple... jodío... _

_y si... ya me he puesto con el siguiente capitulo...  
_

_apuestas! al final Paulo seguira leyendo? Vincent castrará a Lovino? Antonio como le pedira al final matrimonio a Yekaterina? pensáis que Iván tiene algun plan?  
_

_yo solo se que dentro de 1H y 25Mins se me acaba la bateria y tendré que ir a dormir...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	20. XIX

_estoy editando esto a las 16:21, pero no se a que hora lo subire... vamos,que esta en rampa de lanzamiento.. espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XIX  
_

* * *

Natalya se paseaba muy tranquila por los pasillos de la gran casa rusa. Estaba tranquila porque había escuchado a su hermano decirle que dejaría en paz al Inquisidor, entonces, le podría pedir que se casara con ella, como era de costumbre. Pero también había algo que no le gustaba, y era que había escuchado que el Inquisidor Fernandez estaba pensando en como intentar casarse con Yekaterina, su querida hermana mayor, que adoraba... menos que su hermano pero eso era otro cuento.

La vio entrar con el carpintero y la nueva mesa. La mayor llamo a dos criados para que llevaran la mesa a la cocina. Entonces era que ya contaba con que todo estaba arreglado. Decidió no ir a recibirla como siempre para ir a la biblioteca a hablar un pequeño rato con el Inquisidor Fernandez, que seguía encerrado en la biblioteca esperando a Yekaterina.

-Tu, Inquisidor- le llamo de mala gana- ¿De verdad que solo amas a mi hermana?

-Si-respondió secamente- ¿Porque justo preguntas tu?

-Porque no me fio de ti ni de ningún chico católico... mi hermana se merece un auténtico Ortodoxo

-Mi amada ya es lo suficiente mayor como para escoger por si sola...

-Suicidate- pareció que ella había ordenado aquello y era obvio que Antonio se quedo muy sorprendido

-NO-fue un autentico no rotundo. Natalya se iba a ir, pero este lo evito- Mira... fíate de mi... solo quiero a tu hermana con el corazón y el alma... es la primera vez que me pasa... y necesito tu ayuda para una pequeña cosa...

-¿Que tipo de pequeña cosa,Inquisidor?-pregunto temiéndose lo peor

-¿Como se le pide a una mujer Ortodoxa santo matrimonio?

* * *

Paulo había cerrado el libro y dejado a un lado. Limpió el desastre que había montado con ayuda de Emma, quien llevo el café a la cocina y volvió con un trapo. Ella no entendía la reacción tan... reacción que había tenido Paulo, si era muy bonito saber que un amigo podría estar colado por tus huesos. O quizás era que el estaba enamorado de otra persona.

-¿Porque has echo esto? no se puede limpiar el café del libro...

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-exclamo el- tu hermano no puede estar por mi... siempre hemos sido buenos amigos de libros, nada mas... como algo mas... la ostia... imposible... una tila... una tilita...

-Tranquilo... no te me pongas nervioso-ella fue rápidamente a dejar el trapo e hizo a todo correr la tila- a ver... Paulo Da Silva, uno de los mejor Inquisidores no se puede asustar por un simple sentimiento... además, fue un suponer, o...¿es que no le has notado raro últimamente?

-Si... pero para tanto...

-Mira, te ordeno que vayas ha hablar a ver si mi teoría es verdad o no...¿Ok?

El chico, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño, fue en busca del mayor, a quien pillo en una habitación solo con Lovino, que estaba sin camiseta y abrazando al holandés. Noto como si algo por dentro se le rompía,como cuando un niño tiraba una pelota de baseball a la ventana y esta se rompía en mil pedazos. Al final si que la belga tendría razón, porque Vincent no era para nada de dar abrazos ni a su hermana. Se fue corriendo a donde Emma, e indiferente y dolido, cosa que el último sentimiento lo pudo ocultar como buen Inquisidor, le dijo

-Tu hermano esta por Lovino Vargas...los he visto abrazados...

* * *

Vincent intento quitarse de encima a Lovino, ya que el pobre se tropezó y justo cayo encima, momento que solo llego a ver Paulo. Patético... El holandés se fue sin añadir palabra y rápidamente se fue a ver que tal iba su apuesta con el luso, pero en la biblioteca solo estaba su hermana mal humorada, cosa que fue una autentica novedad para él.

-Em... ¿que pasa?

-¡¿Que es lo que te pasa a ti?!

-No me respondas con una pregunta... ¿que he echo ahora?

-¿Como que estas por Lovino? Hermano... que sabes que yo siempre he querido a Lovi...

-¡Tu eres tonta! ¿como voy a estar por ese niño de metro y algo? Yo estoy por Paulo...

La última confesión se lo tomo muy por sorpresa, pero sabía que su hermano se lo había dicho porque si no, ella le iba a atacar con preguntas.

-Entonces...¿como es que lo has abrazado?

-¿Como voy yo abrazar a nadie? Pensar un poco... tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi vida... lo que pasa es que por accidente se tropezó y le agarre... si además, el niñato esta por ti...¿y tu como sabes eso?

-Porque Paulo os vio...

-¡La ostia! ¡La madre que me pario!

-¡Que también es la mía!-se quejo la chica, pero vio que su hermano mayor se iba corriendo-¡A donde vas?

-A hablar con Da Silva... ¿A que si no?

* * *

Yekaterina abrió la puerta y justo vio a Antonio escuchando con atención a todas las palabras que Natalya le decía. Ella llamo la atención y ambos la saludaron sin mirarla. No sabía de que iba la cosa, y algo si que la asustaba. En un momento dado, Natalya agarro y se fue sin cambiar mas palabras, dejando sola a la pareja, cosa que Antonio agarro y dio un beso de bienvenida a su chica. Ella seguía sin entender que tramaban aquellos dos, ya que nadie hablaba a la ligera y bien con su hermanita Natalya.

-¿De que hablabais vosotros dos?-decidió preguntar Yekaterina

-De que tenía que ir a comprar con Natalya ropa que ya no sea de Inquisidor

-Puedo ir contigo en vez de ella o ambas...

-Es que quiere que vayamos solo los dos... no quiere que estemos juntos...

-Eso ya me parece mas normal...no, espera, tampoco... Natalya de compras es imposible...

-Pues mira, que es tan posible que justo ahora tengo que ir con ella...

El chico se despidió de ella y se fue rápidamente a buscar a la hermana menor, que lo esperaba impaciente en la entrada,ya con el abrigo puesto. La mayor no entendía nada en absoluto.

* * *

-¡Ai dios mio! ¡Que he matado a Ludwig!

Feliciano estaba lloriqueando al ver que el alemán no hacía ningún movimiento... incluso parecía que no respiraba. Pero seguía de pie. Al final el italiano salio corriendo de la casa,despertando por el portazo al alemán.

-La ostia... ¡No salgas de la casa!

-¡DEJAD DE HACER RUIDO QUE QUIERO DORMIR!-Se escucho el grito de Gilbert al escuchar otro portazo.

* * *

_tranquilos... no tengo todavia intención de matar a nuestro querido alemán de metro y algo..._

_a ver si encuentro ya el puñetero documento de las narices...  
_

_aiio^^  
_


	21. XX

_Cuando termine aqui con los Inquisidores, ya luego lo subire en mi blog... que así obligo a cierta (idiota) amiga mia a que de una santa vez lea algo en su vida...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_XX  
_

* * *

Antonio nunca estuvo en una zona tan comercial para ir a comprar... siempre era para que en la plaza mataran a la bruja de turno. La calle era muy ruidosa, y los mercaderes llamaban a grito pelado a los pobres transeúntes, que seguro que ya no tenían tímpano.

-Por aquí había una joyería...-escucho decir a Natalya

-¿Porque has decidido ayudarme?

-Para que dejes de ser una molestia... dale un anillo de compromiso que seguro que sabes le gustara

-¿No ayudas?

-en esto a ti...NO- un puro,duro y redondo no

-Mujeres...

-Católicos... ¿y tu matas vampiros? ¡toma decisiones como un hombre! ¡aguanta las bolsas como un hombre!

Una hora justa tardaron para escoger un solo anillo...¡Que indeciso era el español para un simple pedrusco que Natalya tenía que pagar! Se decanto por un que tenía una rosa y en medio de ella un zafiro, cosa que el pobre español seguía sin entender la mecánica de como pedir santo matrimonio. ¿como iba a pedir la bendición del hermano mayor si ese estaba por el? Eso, sin sumar que al final si que Natalya fue de compras... Antonio se sentía una mula de carga, con tanta bolsa de comida, de ropa... un lio de bolsas...

Seguro que su hermano estaba mejor leyendo sus queridos libros.

* * *

Pues no. Paulo aun seguía creyendo que el mayor de los Van Dyne estaba con el mayor de los Vargas, tirado en la cama, con la almohada tapándole la cara. Idiota, así se definía a si mismo: idiota, con todas las letras. Con lo bien que se estaba matando seres malignos, como que ahora conocía que era que se le rompiera el alma... ¡odiaba los sentimientos!

-¡E! ¡Da Silva! ¡Estas hay!-golpeo la puerta- como esta cerrada, diré que si...y como antes he visto el libro forever alone, pues digo que no estas leyendo... ¿que haces?

-¡A ti que te importa! ¡Vete!

Aquella reacción obvio que había sorprendido mucho al mayor

-¡Que ostias! ¡Abre la puta puerta que hablamos ahora!

-¿Te piensas que así voy ha abrir la puerta? ¡y un comino!

-¿No me jodas de que estas celoso de Vargas?

-¿yo? ¿celoso de un niñato prepotente e insultador profesional que no era ni buen Inquisidor? No! Ni de coña, vamos!

-Pues a mi me parece que si

Paulo escucho una risilla que le lleno de nervios hasta la punta del cabello. ¡Encima se estaba riendo el muy cabrón! Se levanto enfadado, armado con la almohada, y cuando abrió, le dio un buen golpe de almohada en la cara, cosa que le quito ya la risa al holandés.

-¿Pero como piensas que me he liado con el italiano?

-Por dios... si tu no abrazas ni a tu hermana...y tu mismo lo dijiste: si abrazabas a alguien era porque lo querías porque tu no abrazas a nadie ni bajo amenaza de muerte

-Ya... pero es que fue un accidente... ¿de verdad crees que le daría un abrazo?

-Si lo quieres, si

-Idiota...¡ya se como resolver esto!

-Ai de ti como sea una trampa... -y fue como si cargara la almohada para una buena

El chico cerro los ojos y llego algo que fue totalmente inesperado: un beso. Su amigo le había dado un beso. Después de esto, iba a necesitar mucha tila

-¿Ahora sabes con quien me quería liar yo,o te doy otra pista?

* * *

Feliciano corría como cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a los protestantes Ingleses hacía años, y gritando "¡UN ZOMBIE!" a pleno pulmón. A Ludwig le estaba costando sangre, sudor y dolor de piernas de mil vatios.

-¡Que pares ya Feliciano! -Por fin, tras llegar a la otra punta, Feliciano se había parado-¡Que estoy vivo, pero no montes un tour porque este muerto!

-¡Estas vivo!-este saltó encima del cansado alemán, que por el peso y el impacto tipo placaje pokemon habían caído al suelo.

-¡Quitate de encima!-ordeno este sonrojado

-Antes... apreovecho

y el italiano le planto un beso en los labios, haciendo que todos los colores alemanes se le subieran a la cabeza.

* * *

El Inquisidor miraba por un hueco que dejaba la puerta como Yekaterina leía en su escritorio. Se la veía tan dulce...

-Memoriza, Inquisidor tonto: Quieres casarte conmigo?...ok?-la voz de Natalya casi le parecía insultante por menospreciarlo, pero eso en aquellos momentos era lo de menos.

-¿También tengo que decir el ok?

-¡Eso esta de sobra, tonto!- le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza-¡entra ahí y hazlo de una santa vez,idiota!

La menor empujo al español a dentro, haciendo que el cayera al suelo, llamando la atención de inmediato a la chica,que coloco un marca páginas en el libro y se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura que su amado.

-¿Que ha pasado, Antonio? ¿estas bien?

-Si...-se sintió idiota por tartamudear como un imbécil-yo...quería pedirte algo

-¿El que? ¿el botiquín porque mi hermano te ha vuelto ha hacer algo?

-No... algo mejor...-empezó a palpar sus bolsillos y cogió la cajita de madera- Yekaterina...

quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

¿_Cual sera la respuesta de Yekaterina? ¿un si o un no? ¿o un tal vez?_

_vale... tenía que haber echo mas terrorifica a nuestra querida biellorrusa...  
_

_voy a ver si me vuelvo a enganchar a las bolas de anís... o mejor sigo con el botellin de agua...no se... pero es que hace un calor...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	22. XXI

_Tras este fin de semana patetica en la que solo he discutido bastante, os dejo con este nuevo capitulo...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XXI  
_

* * *

¿Que se debía responder en aquellos casos?

-¿como...?-no entendía y mucho menos razonaba, todo era muy de repente

-Le pedí ayuda a tu hermana después de que me pidiera que me suicidara y ya ves... tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti aunque tu hermano me... bueno, tu ya sabes...¿que dices? ¿o todavía es demasiado pronto?¿o prefieres buscarte otro marido que sea Ortodoxo como tu?

-Aix mi Antonio...que tonto eres... claro que si...

-¿Que te iras con otro o que es demasiado pronto?-pregunto sin entender a que decía "Si"

-¡Que si que me caso contigo!-dijo abalanzándose sobre el para abrazarse, cosa que cayeron los a la alfombra

-¡Que bien! ¡que feliz me siento!-comento en voz alta mientras que ambos se reían de la situación- trae la mano que le pongo el anillo

Ella sonriendo le dio su mano y este, tembloroso le puso el anillo. Ella lo observo fascinada y volvió ha abrazar.

-¿que pasa aquí?-pregunto una voz masculina.

Era Iván, quien estaba conteniendo su ira en agarrar la tubería que parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Antonio miro desafiante al ruso y se lo soltó de golpe antes de que la nueva prometida lo hiciera.

-Me voy a casar con tu hermana

Esta le enseño la mano con el anillo, temblorosa, con miedo por la reacción del hermano de mayor, que aparto la mano de un manotazo limpio que no le dolió a la chica

-¿Te pretendes casar con un zoquete preso?

-Hermano...

-Me opongo, aquí no se casa ni dios

-Pues con o sin tu permiso, lo pienso hacer- Antonio se levanto del suelo y le miro, desafiante

-Vente a mi despacho, desagradecida- agarro del brazo a su hermana y se la llevo a trompicones, a la vista de Antonio, que se quedo sin saber que hacer.

Decidió seguir los a ver. En el pasillo vio a Natalya algo temblorosa. Cambiaron miradas y ambos le siguieron a la vez al ruso y a su hermana. Ambos apoyaron la oreja en la puerta para escuchar la bronca que sin razón que sabía la pobre Yekaterina, la estaba recibiendo.

-¡OSTIAS QUE NO TE VAS A CASAR!¡NO TE CASAS CON UN CATÓLICO EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA!

La chica se había puesto a llorar, como era lo mas normal en aquellos casos. Sabía que con el enfado que tenía su hermano, en cualquier momento se le podía escapar un remo y darle una bofetada tipo película patética. No sabía que mal veía su hermano con eso de casarse con el Inquisidor Fernandez... Antonio... ¿si ella lo amaba, que problema había?

Se acordó de golpe: el también amaba al español.

-pero hermano... yo me quiero casar con el...

-¡Que ni de coña, antes lo mato!

-¿pero que ves de malo? Ambos nos amamos y...

-¡que no es que no! ¡tu te mereces un Ortodoxo como dios manda y no un simple payaso que se ha echo el muerto para venir aquí tras ayudar su religión con un problema por el cual casi te abandona!

-¡para el carro!- saltó Antonio entrando en la sala, sorprendiendo a la familia, sin contar los criados que miraban escondidos tras la pared- ¡ella hará lo que le de la gana y tu no tienes porque decirle que no se case conmigo porque no soy Ortodoxo!

-¡Tenéis diferencias religiosas! ¿como os casaréis? Dime... porque mi hermana no pisa iglesia católica ni de coña...

-Yo estoy muerto para la iglesia católica, así que estoy dispuesto a ir por la iglesia ortodoxa con ella

aquellas palabras enmudecieron a toda la sala y dejaron en shock a los tres hermano... ¿a tanto llegaría el por ella?

* * *

Paulo se había quedado congelado no, lo siguiente por lo que había echo su amigo de toda la vida... pues ya sabía ahora porque había dejado la iglesia. Vale... ¿y que tenía que decir después de eso?

-¿Hay alguien en casa o me tengo que mudar yo?

-Ostia... perdona... el libro que lo he jodido con café...

-Tu tranquilo... si así ya me cobro porque has perdido...

-Si tu quieres volver a cobrar... cobrarás una pedazo de ostia...

-¿Que?-pregunto sin entender que pasaba aquella vez

-Idiota...¡no vuelvas a tocar a Lovino! ¡Tu eres mio!

Cuando soltó aquellas palabras muy sonrojado,decidió por fin darle el ostión que se merecía:

un beso en los labios.

Emma sonrió satisfecha desde una esquina. ¡Por fin! Si es que ambos eran tercos e idiotas... por ello habían tardado tanto en decirse sus sentimientos. Ella fue a la habitación de Lovino, que aunque no lo dijera, sabía que estaba preocupado por su hermano con "el macho patatas", exageración del italiano porque le caía mal Ludwig, pero bueno...

-¿Que pasa, Em?

-Nada... que Pau y mi hermano se han liado

-¿El punk ese lo ha conseguido? Desgraciado...

-Que es mi hermano...

-Pero tu hermano si idiota, no es mi culpa...

-¡oye!-le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza- no me seas así que te mando con Ludwig...

-¡NO!

* * *

Antonio e Iván se quedaron solos en la sala, ya que Natalya se llevo a su hermana. El ruso cerro la puerta para que no escapara. Quería saber de que rayos iba el preso intentando casarse por la vía Ortodoxa con su querida hermana mayor. Lo cual, le sentaba como una patada en el estomago ya que no contaba con esa jugada.

-¿Que pretendes?¿amargarme la existencia?¿destruir esta familia?

-Ni de coña... mira, que yo amo a tu hermana y por ello hay que hacer el santo sacramento del casamiento, para que ella sepa que estaré con ella por siempre

-Tu eres gilipollas-le soltó el ruso sorprendiéndole

-Oye mira,que yo no te he faltado el respeto

-Pero yo a ti si-dijo al natural, enfadando mas al español- mira, no te cases con mi hermana y así...

-¿así que?-Antonio no se entero hasta que pensó dos segundos, suficientes para que le subieran los colores-¡No! Además,te la tengo mas que jurada...

-No sabes lo que te pierdes...

-Ni que me importara... tu tan solo déjame casarme con ella

Iván miro cansado al español, que seguía con el tema de su hermana. Al final cedió para probar una idea que había pasado por su mente. Sonrió de una forma siniestra, cosa que hizo que el español se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Yo os dejo casaron por lo Ortodoxo... no me acerco mas a ti... ¿algún deseo mas, su majestad?

-¿en serio?-pregunto incrédulo

-Pero por lo ortodoxo-se sentó en la silla-ale, dale la buena noticia a mi querida hermana, y ya de paso dile a uno de mis sirvientes que me traiga café y vodka, ¿entendido?

El español solo asintió y cruzo la puerta, feliz por la noticia que le tenía que dar a su prometida.

Ojala supiera que a cruzado por la mente del ortodoxo...

* * *

_Miedo tengo por lo que ha pasado por la cabeza rusa... y tengo miedo porque tengo que ordenar la habitación... maldita sea..._

_bueno...apuestas! que es lo que ha pasado por la mente rusa? emma va a llevar a lovino con Ludwig? cual sera la proxima "ostia" que le de Paulo?  
_

_aio^^  
_


	23. XXII

_Iepale! en este capítulo os recordaré a cierto personaje que había dejado abandonado hasta ahora... espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores _

_XXII_

* * *

-¿Pero son tantas cosas?- pregunto sorprendido por la gran lista de quehaceres para su boda- yo pensé que era mas sencillo...

-Tranquilo... solo tenemos un mes y poco mas... me tienes que dar tu lista de invitados... aunque creo que ya se-comento la chica con una risilla – y un día tenemos que buscar una iglesia que nos guste a ambos...

-Eso ser divertido...eso y "degustar" menús

-Mi hermana me ha traído una lista de diez restaurantes... espero no engordar...

-¿Que vas a engordar tu? No no... si vas a estar perfecta...

-Solo que con tu traje yo no te puedo ayudar... tendrá que ser mi hermano

-Joder... ¿no puedo ir con el traje de Inquisidor?

-No me seas tonto, Antonio...ademas, piensa...¿que hace un católico Inquisidor vestido de tal en una boda ortodoxa encima siendo el novio?

-Vale... mensaje captado...¡tengo que llamar a mi hermano! Y a Feliciano que siempre quiso estar en una boda... solo se dedicaba a crear vestidos de novia en la intimidad, el hombre tiene una maña con vestir a la gente... la Inquisición no sabía nada, por supuesto, si no, era motivo de tirarlo a la hoguera

-Inquietante...¡pero alucinante!

-Voy a llamarlos... ¿esperas?

-Si luego te toca ir con mi hermano a mirar un traje...

-Que se espere...

Antonio se levanto del suelo y fue directo al teléfono,donde obvio que primero llamo a su querido hermano Paulo que...

-¿Quien me llama?

-¡Pau!¡Que soy yo! ¡te tengo que dar una noticia que es la ostia!

-¿Has matado al ruso? ¿te vienes a vivir con nosotros? Yo también te tengo una noticia...tu primero, que eres quien llama...

-¡Me caso con Yekaterina!

-¡La virgen! ¡por el señor, que buena noticia! Pero... ¿por lo católico o Ortodoxo?

-Lo ortodoxo, por supuesto...¿y tu?¿cual es la buena noticia de mi hermano mayor?

-Si a ti no te va a gustar... es que...digamos que estoy saliendo con...

-¡Tu madre que es la mía!¿porque? ¿porque no te fijaste en otro? No...Van Dyne no... me alegro por ti y todo eso... pero es que el...

-¿ya nos avisas a los cuatro a ver cuando es la ceremonia,no?

-Si... tranquilo hermanito, que tan despistado,no soy...

Y colgaron con un "estaremos en contacto". Marco rápido el teléfono de su amigo Gilbo, que le encanto la noticia y ya le dijo que mandaba a Feliciano para que les ayudase, que estaba muy ilusionado saltando de alegría y molestando a su hermano, quien aun estaba sorprendido por lo que le hizo en el parque. No supo porque, noto que se le olvidaba algo importante, algo del pasado como Inquisidor, no supo que era, pero lo dejo caer.

Yekaterina vio como su prometido entraba con una sonrisa, y le contó todo lo que se habían hablado sus amigos,hermano y el. Para que negarlo,estaba feliz, pero ella noto que le ocultaba algo.

-Nada...es que antes tuve la sensación de que me olvidaba de algo...

Ella no entendía. Quizás era porque no conocía el pasado de Inquisidor de el.

-échate una cabezada en mi habitación que yo voy ha hacer la compra de la cena con mi hermana... te haré un estofado muy bueno...

El no sabía que hacer, entonces accedió a echarse una cabezada en la cama de Yekaterina. Su mente se había bloqueado con ese pensamiento. De algo se había olvidado, algo importante, no sabía el que, pero algo importante.

-Espero que hagas bien la compra, y ten cuidado...

La chica se despidió de el con un beso y se fue a la compra. La verdad era que se había quedado pensando, quizás mañana tendrían que contarse mutuamente su pasado para que no hubieran secretos entre ellos dos y llevar una relación mas o menos normal. Quizás a el no le hacía mucha gracia pero era por si con algún bache ella podría ayudar. Vio que una chica vestida con una túnica negra y una capucha se acerco a ella. Parecía adivina, pero seguro que no lo era.

-Tenga cuidado- dijo cogiéndola de la mano- algo muy malo va a pasar en su boda- vio que de la capucha podía ver una extraña sonrisa maliciosa- algo muy malo le va a pasar a los Inquisidores Fernandez

-No la creas- dijo cuando la chica- son delirios de gente abandonada

-Eso espero-dijo algo asustada por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Iván supo que su hermana se había ido con su otra hermana, podía aprovechar para ver que hacía a escondidas Fernandez. Vio que estaba dormido en la cama de Yekaterina con su nueva ropa, cosa que no podía negar que le sentaba muy bien. Pero se fijo que algo no iba bien: no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. Pesadillas, el peor enemigo del hombre. Pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que preparará té y cuando volvió, vio que seguía peleando contra sus pesadillas. Entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado para que no se despertara. Dejo el té encima de la mesa y presto atención a los que llegaba a decir en sueños

-_Archer...Johan Archer...hay que salvarle..._

Decidió dejar de ver y escuchar como repetía mientras se movía de un lado a otro, y de vez en cuando alguna pataleta que se perdía en el aire y empezó a sacudirlo para despertarlo. Este despertó y al ver que era Braginsky, se pego a la pared.

-¡Que haces?

-Despertarte de tus pesadillas...¿quien es Johan Archer?-Este abrió los ojos como platos y rodó la mirada- no dejabas de decir su nombre en sueños...

-Era el líder del escuadrón en el que estábamos-decidió decirle la verdad después de un largo e intenso espacio de silencio- Hermano menor de Emma y Vincent, pero era muy fuerte para ser pequeño, y muy inteligente, por eso el concilio decidió que fuera él el líder. Sabía como manejarnos, gran estratega y buen amigo nuestro... pero...

-¿Pero que?-pregunto intrigado por la historia mientras que este bebía un poco del té- no sabíamos el porque, el concilió nos mando volar una colmena muy importante... ¡aquella misión era un suicidio! Nos intentamos oponer, pero Archer era muy fiel y decidió llevar la misión como buen Inquisidor. Por aquel entonces nos daba igual nuestra vida, confiamos en el, como era lo normal. Fuimos, pusimos explosivos... pero la misión salió mal. No se como, pero habían vampiros debajo de la tierra y se tragaron a Archer, y claro, nos dimos caña en volar aquel lugar, porque encima cayeron muchos mas compañeros, encima luego teníamos una misión de caza de hombres lobo... varías veces intentamos volver a esa colmena, pero nada,la Inquisición no nos dejaba

-No entiendo...

-El día antes de esa misión nos hablo de algo extraño que leyó- corto el español- de alguien que tenía la gracia divina y que podía ser capaz de enfrentarse a la Iglesia y hacer restaurar paz entre todas las doctrinas... como un super Inquisidor...una vieja leyenda,vamos...

-No sera...¿no sera que el concilio católico quería librarse de Archer por saberse esa chorrada y por eso le organizaron dos matanzas, la segunda por si la primera no funcionaba?

-¡Imposible!-saltó Antonio dejando la taza en la mesa- ¡Archer era uno de los mejores, no lo podían vender solo por una chorrada de vieja leyenda!

-Y tu amigo italiano estuvo apunto de morir por ver como...De La Rosa abría una de las celdas mas importantes a nivel europeo sin saber que los americanos eran los topos porque ahí se abrió el protestantismo mas rápido que en Europa porque los ingleses fueron mas rápidos

La verdad era que ya la Gran Bretaña no existía para la Iglesia Católica por traidores, por dejarse llevar por la lujuria y querer otra esposa, la cual la mataron.

-No se porque a estas alturas me acuerdo de él...

-Tranquilo, hombre... y piensa mas en hacer feliz a mi hermana...

El español le dio un abrazo amistoso en señal de agradecimiento por haberle escuchado, cosa que el acepto. Antes su hermano no podía darle abrazos y le decía que palabras de animo disfrazadas en palabras de Inquisidor. Agradecía un poco de contacto después de una pesadilla.

* * *

Sonrio de una forma macabra. Al final había llegado la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Vio que la chica se quitaban la capucha y la túnica para dejar paso a un traje de Inquisidora mexicana.

-Ya le he dado el mensaje a la Ortodoxa Yekaterina Braginsky y ya le he refrescado los recuerdos al Inquisidor Fernandez...¿algo mas, mi señor?

-Ella no se va ha acobardar... el sentimiento que tiene por el Inquisidor Fernandez es muy grande... y yo se de sobra como es el Inquisidor Fernandez aunque haya cambiado mucho, no obstante, abrá que jugar un poco, que su querida boda es dentro de un mes y poco mas... la mano de dios tiene que sufrir un rato ¿no?

La chica sonrió. Sabía que significaba. El odio que tenía acomulado el hibrido era muy grande y ya estaba llegando el día de hacersela pagar al gran concilio católico todos sus males...

* * *

_uou... la que se avecina no es como la serie de telecinco... bueno que..._

_¿Que va ha pasar ahora? La cosa se esta poniendo un poco caldosa si... pero no se... mi deber es solo escribir...  
_

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_

_aiooo^^  
_


	24. XXIII

_Ayer... bueno,hoy a las 2.32 tuve un problema con internet y no se me subio el capitulo... estoy enfadada... espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XXIII  
_

* * *

La verdad era que siempre quiso recibir un abrazo de nivel aquel, pero no justo del prometido de su hermana. Se separaron y se miraron, cosa que Antonio sonrió feliz.

-A por cierto...¿tienes habitación para invitados?

-¿Tu hermano?

-No... un amigo... Feliciano, que mañana viene a ayudar con la boda

-Pues les digo ahora a mis sirvientes que preparen dos habitaciones

Antes de cruzar la puerta se giro y vio al español desperezarse, cosa que le pareció una monada.

-Gracias... ¿ves que si estamos a buenas, somos buenos colegas?

Y para que negarlo... era verdad..

* * *

Paulo estaba muy ilusionado por la noticia de su hermano... ¡que orgulloso estaba de el!

No necesito ir corriendo a donde Emma, quien había escuchado todo desde la esquina. Se le notaba en la cara gracias a su sonrisa gatuna que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¡Boda!

-Tu avisas a Lovino y yo a tu hermano...

Ambos chocaron las manos en plan trato y fueron a donde sus respectivas parejas para formar un "consejo de ex-Inquisidores" para la boda. Emma estaba decidida ha hacer compras de ropa para todos... y cuando decía todos seria, era TODOS. Paulo apostaba por un regalo practico, ya que casa tenían y cubertería... como que no y lo del sobre con dinero no sería muy conveniente...

-Vamos, nos acoplamos a la casa y en secreto compramos un abrigo...

-No.. a ver... un regalo normal... ¡un hacha nuevo!y para la chica un traje de mujer y fuera...o mejor...

* * *

Feliciano hizo la maleta a todo correr. ¡Ayudar en una boda! Su sueño echo realidad... lastima que Ludwig se quedara solo con Gilbert, que estaba feliz de poder poner Rammstein y Helloween a todo volumen sin tener que preocuparse de que Feliciano se desconcentrara con la pintura.

Quería hacer un vestido de novia blanca y pura, con palabra de oro y brillantes y con cola de forma que al andar no se vieran los zapatos blancos... o solo la punta. ¿Con o sin velo? Eso que escogieran...¿Yekaterina?

Y Antonio un traje negro con corbata en vez de su famoso lazo. unos pantalones a medida de color crema...¿o negro también? Eso si, zapatos negros a juego. Y tenía que tener los gemelos de la inquisición que no sabía donde los había metido.

-¿lo tienes todo? Anda que...

-Que si Ludwig... anda, despidete bien ¿no?

-Vale...-dijo sonrojado y le dio lo que pedía el italiano

Un simple pico que había vuelto tomate al alemán.

* * *

-¡ANTONIO!-se lanzo gritando Feliciano

-Feli... no grites tanto, que nos matas...-le dijo abrazando en modo colegas al italiano- ai... ¿Que tal?

-Muy bien... muy feliz...

Ambos se rieron un poco del chiste fácil.

-¿Donde esta la novia? Que hay que buscarle o hacerle un traje de novia... además, aunque sea por lo ortodoxo, recuerda las cuatro piezas...

-¿Cuatro que?

-Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Quien es el?-dijo la chica entrando en el recibidor con su hermana menor

-¿Esa es la novia? ¡Que pieza te has conseguido,nii-chan! ¡Feliciano Vargas para ayudarte!-dijo animado cogiendo a la chica las manos cosa que se rio un poco- Ex-Inquisidor que te ayudara con el vestido y a nii-chan con el traje...¿tendrás ya los cuatro objetos?

-No...todavia no-respondío la chica algo roja

-¡Tranquilo Feli!-dijo Antonio intentando separarlo de su chica-ya se a presentado solo...

-¡Que bien!-dulce ironia de Natalya- Alguien mas para ayudarnos... ¿cuando podrías...?

-¡Ahora mismo!- se quito de un golpe a Antonio y cogió la mano de las hermanas y ya se fueron a paso ligero,dejando anonadado a los dos chicos.

-Alucinante lo del ex-inquisidor este...-soltó Iván después de ver al italiano

-se emociona solo... voy a meter sus cosas en la habitación...

* * *

Feliciano suspiro... ya era la quinta tienda que decía que no le gustaba nada para la novia: o eran feos, o no aprovechaban que tenía buenos pechos, o muy largos, o muy detallados, o no era blanco y también muy difícil para la hermana menor.

-Tranquilo...

-Te as a casar con uno de mi nii-chan y ex mejor inquisidor de todos los tiempos... además de ser tu día especial, tenemos que encontrarte algo

La chica rio un poco por ver como el chico estaba decidido a ayudarla costara lo que costara. Natalya solo miro al chico un poco intrigada y asqueada, como era normal en ella.

-Mira que pendientes azules...-el italiano se fijo en ellos. Dos zafiros pendientes de un hilo de plata que nacían de un rombo azul-pero no me los puedo permitir, si no, no da para el...¿a donde vas,Feli?

-Le quité dinero a Ludwig para comprar pasta y regalos... ¡ya le llamare luego! ¡Vamos!

Grito animado cogiendola de la mano a entrar a aquella joyería. La chica agradeció profundamente que le regalara los pendientes y el chico saltó que era necesario para algo azul. Como prestado Natalya le iba dejar la pulsera de plata y el vestido iba a ser algo nuevo. Tan solo tenía que pensar que iba a ser algo viejo.

* * *

-Que desastre de hombres tengo que cuidar- suspiro Emma llevando los trajes nuevos a la casa.

Sabía que a Lovino no le iba a gustar la idea de ver a Antonio casado, y que Vincent no quería saber nada, pero se iban a joder e iban a ir con traje y corbata, como personas normales a la boda de su gran amigo. Ya de paso se compro un vestido para la ocasión, no faltaba mas. Seguro que Feliciano les estaba ayudando en su forma de persona avispada que era.

-De bodas hay que ir elegante,pero no mucho para que los novios destaquen

Giro la vista y se encontró con una chica encapuchada y con la túnica negra que no dejaba ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió nerviosa,sería una de esas adivinas falsas ya que a esas horas, las brujas normales no aparecían normalmente por el sol.

-Si... un amigo...

-Inquisidores que dejaron de serlo para ser personas libres... divertido...

-Oiga...

-¿porque no llevas nada negro por el? -La chica abrió los ojos como platos-dentro de poco sera su aniversario de muerte... te recomiendo que te vigiles,mala cosa va ha pasar... y el pobre Archer a sido olvidado

Aquellos recuerdos dolían por momentos. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se le cayeron las bolsas

-¡Oiga!-grito alguien yendo a ver que pasaba.

La chica de la túnica desapareció y Emma intento coger las bolsas, pero notaba que todo el mundo se volvía blanco. Intento dar un paso, pero era como si por cada paso,millones de cuchillas se clavaran en sus pies.

_-Archer_- llego a susurrar antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo, siendo rodeada de la gente, que no dejaba de ver como su hermano mayor la cogía en brazos y Paulo las bolsas.

Ambos se miraron, ya era cosa de preocuparse.

* * *

Iván miro por las esquina como ordenaba la habitación de Feliciano lentamente.

Aun tenía la historia que le contó el otro día en la cabeza...

Si, podía ser posible.

Antonio se giro y al verle, le dedico una sonrisa y siguió con su que hacer hasta que llegaran las chicas y el italiano... ¿tanto tardaban en comprar ropa?

* * *

-Esto de jugar con ellos es muy divertido... ¿a que si mi niña?

-Si, señor...

-Juguemos también con los Ortodoxos...

* * *

_la cosa no me esta gustando como pinta... pero soy la autora y me autojodo..._

_¿que va a pasar proximamente? (que jodere al ordenador si me vuelve a quitar la funcion inalambrica sola)  
_

_aio^^  
_


	25. XXIV

_Y sigo con esto... estoy feliz por una cosa rechachiestatica... ¡por fin 7up! bueno...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XXIV  
_

* * *

-Hermano...¿porque llamas justo ahora? Tengo que ir a cebar me de comida gratis...-berrinche de Antonio ante la inoportuna llamada de su hermano antes de salir con Yekaterina, que había vuelto algo tarde por culpa de Feliciano.

-A Emma le ha pasado algo malo...una bruja le ha echo recordar ha Archer- el apellido de Johan lo dijo en forma de susurro, por miedo a ser descubierto- ¿tu no habrás soñado con ese día?

-Si...-admitió bajando la mirada al limpio suelo y escucho una pequeña maldición para su hermano. -aquí esta pasando algo raro...

-Serán casualidades, Paulo, no hagamos una montaña con un grano de arena...

-Ahora que pienso... ¿No habrá sido De La Rosa?

-Imposible, la matamos...

-¿y si no era ella? Las brujas son muy listas... te cuelgo, que Lovino me esta gritando que Emma se esta despertando.

Escucho el pitido de final de la llamada, pero no quito el teléfono del oído hasta unos minutos, cuando escucho la cantarina voz de su prometida pidiéndole que se diera prisa. Aquello lo había dejado pensando. Coloco el teléfono en su sitio y se fue a degustar...

* * *

Paulo fue a ver si era cierto lo que había gritado el italiano. La verdad era que si, estaba intentando beber un poco de agua para calmarse, pero no podía...¿como es que su adivina sabía lo de Archer? Su pequeño y querido hermano Johan...

-Era una maldita bruja... tenemos que acabar con su vida, que aunque seamos Protestantes, no aceptamos hechiceras en nuestra ciudad

-Piensa,no sirve de nada, seguro que vuelve a joder a mi hermano- todos le miraron extrañados- acabo de hablar con el y también a soñado con Archer

-Esperad un rato-corto Lovino- nosotros no hicimos nada que acabo con la vida de Archer Johan, entonces no tendríamos que sentirnos culpables, fue culpa del concilio por no se que chorradas

-La vieja leyenda olvidada que nos contó...-soltó Emma

-Que no, si eso era una chorrada- soltó el mayor- ¿como iba a existir tal cosa?

-A mi esto no me gusta...-suspiro Paulo

-¿y si vamos con Antonio?-pregunto de pronto Emma

-Hablare con el-dio por terminada la charla y se fue a por un café...como le dolía la cabeza y no quería dormirse

* * *

Antonio no estaba en su mejor momento. A ratos le dolía la cabeza con algún que otro recuerdo que llegaba a colarse en mal momento, y llegaba a confundir aquellos recuerdos con la realidad, mareándose y perdiendo momentáneamente el sentido del equilibrio pero de una forma que nadie se daba cuenta gracias al señor ya que Yekaterina iba delante con Natalya y Feliciano. De vez en cuando se giraban a ver porque iba tan atrás, y este fingía mirar las calles con gran interés turístico.

-¡Vamos Antonio! Si quieres luego damos un paseo...

* * *

_Era plena mañana y el sol brillaba con fuerza. _

_No sabía como, ella estaba dentro de una casa de madera algo desgastada y algo abandonada en un tipo de paisaje lleno de naturaleza virgen. No sabía a que tenía miedo, solo que su cuerpo reaccionaba solo e intentaba deshacerse de no sabía que cosas. _

_Tarde, los Inquisidores habían entrado tirando la puerta abajo con una simple patada. _

_-¡Piedad!-grito sin saber porque lo decía. Vio que solo era un simple Inquisidor, pero estaba que no podía moverse presa del pánico-¡yo no he echo nada! ¡déjeme vivir!- gritaba pero el Inquisidor no hacía caso. Cuando vio su rostro, supo que era Antonio. Quería llamarlo por su nombre, pero no salía, solo gritos de ayuda y de salvar su vida,como si fuera una chica. _

_-Pena de Muerte por Brujería_

_y sin dudarlo o dejarla hablar, saco su hacha de la espalda y de una forma limpia corto su cabeza, tiñendo las paredes de su sangre. El Inquisidor Fernandez cogió las cerillas y prendió fuego a la casa, con su cadáver dentro. _

* * *

-¡NO!- grito en medio de la sala la chica.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un camarero tenía su plato y dudaba en dárselo. Antonio tenía una mano en la cabeza pero la miraba extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo hermana?-pregunto Natalya dejando el tenedor en plato,sin pegar bocado al filete ruso

-Nada... me voy ha echar agua a la cara para despejarme... los nervios quizás...

La chica se disculpo de una forma elegante y de buenos modales y se fue directa al baño, donde se echo repetidas veces agua, pero no dejaba de marearse. Tenía pesadillas con aquel tipo de visión que había visto no sabía como, de Antonio matando... aunque como Inquisidor sabía que seguro que había echo aquello por lo que contaba su hermano, viviendo lo, sitiendo en la realidad su hacha en el cuello. Se miro en el espejo y se toco el cuello... le dolía el cuello y no sabía de que estaba rojo, si el lazo azul no la había apretado mucho contra el cuello.

-_El es un mentiroso... te va ha matar... sigue siendo Inquisidor de alma_

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Intentando no oír esa voz.

* * *

_La plaza estaba llena de gente enfadada, que no dejaba de gritar "Bruja,¡a la hoguera!" mientras que el Inquisidor de turno, encapuchado no llegaba a ver su cara. Empezó a pedir, gritar, suplicar clemencia, pero la gente hacía de oídos sordos y la abucheaban. No entendía nada, pero a la vez su mente le decía que la iban a quemar, que iba a morir por ser acusada injustamente de que la leche se agriara... El Inquisidor la ato contra el poste en la pila de maderas y les prendió fuego. El Inquisidor se quito la capucha y ella vio que era su querido Antonio. Intento gritar su nombre, pero algo fallaba, solo pedía ayuda. Estaba ardiendo viva... y su amado solo se dedicaba a rezar para que su alma fuera al infierno..._

* * *

-Voy a ver porque mi hermana tarda tanto- dijo Natalya mientras se ponía de pie y ponía el pañuelo en la mesa quitándola de su regazo

Entro en el baño y vio a su hermana en el suelo, desmayada, con lagrimas en los ojos. Se acerco a ella y puso su mano en la frente, notando que estaba muy caliente. Además, se fijo en una raja que tenía en el cuello. La chica susurraba a hilo-voz el nombre de su prometido. No entendía que pasaba...

-¡Hermana!-grito ella y los chicos fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba.

Antonio cogió a la chica en brazos y pidió que llamaran a una ambulancia. Su hermana se llevo a Feliciano, que había empezado a llorar desesperado y el momentáneamente miro su reflejo en el espejo y vio que algo no iba bien. No se vio a si mismo, momentáneamente le vino una imagen a la memoria.

-_Animo Fernandez, que ya falta poco para que sepas dominar el hacha_

_-Ya... y matar vampiros para ayudar a la Iglesia..._

_-Seremos un gran equipo..._

-¡Vamos,Antonio!

* * *

Iván escucho lo que había pasado porque cuando llegaron al hospital, Natalya lo llamo. Fue corriendo a donde el hospital que le dijo, pensando como era que ella se desmayaba y decía el nombre de Antonio.

-Joven... ¿quieres saber algo de tu futuro?

Iván se giro y vio a una chica con una túnica y capucha negra. Este le dio una mirada socarrona, no creía en esas chorradas.

-No...

-Cuida a tu amado Antonio, puede sufrir mas que tu hermana Yekaterina... además, el también te ama, pero no lo sabe...

Iván se restregó los ojos, sin entender que le había dicho, y cuando volvió a ver, la chica no estaba... que raro...

* * *

-Mira, mi niña... tantos corazones dudosos, cuanta sangre derramada va a ver...

-Señor...¿no cree que se esta pasando con la mano de santo?

-De dios, mi niña, de dios... hasta las Bodas de Sangre,yo me divierto por no haber creído en "la vieja leyenda"

* * *

_¿Bodas de Sangre no era un titulo de Lorca? no lo se... aprobe justa Literatura por culpa de los enanos de 2 que se creen chulos... les rompo la tabla __un día de estos...  
_

_la que se lía por segundos... la que se lía... como dirían en "que vida mas triste":toma toma la liada (aun no pero adelanto)  
_

_que pasara proximamente?  
_

_aio^^  
_


	26. XXV

_UOU... ya el verano se esta acabando y lo único que por ahora echo de menos es el cargador bueno que he perdido...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XXV  
_

* * *

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y vio a sus dos hermanos, su prometido y su amigo. Ella recordó todo de golpe. Y retrocedió hasta pegarse con la pared. Las visiones que había tenido de Antonio matando a sangre fría se habían grabando a fuego en su cabeza.

-¿Que pasa,Yekaterina?-pregunto Antonio

-¡Vete de aquí!-saltó la chica al fijarse en el-El español no entendía nada. La chica lo miraba asustado y la gente miraba a ambos- ¡_Vanya_, dile que se vaya!

-Hermana...¿que te pasa?-pregunto Iván sin entender nada

-¡Quiero que el Inquisidor Fernandez no este en mi habitación ahora mismo! ¡Asesino! ¡Matador! ¡maldito mil y una veces! ¡Vete con tu querida Iglesia Católica! ¡Bastardo! ¡Inútil!

Antonio abrió los ojos como platos. Aquellas palabras, cada uno de los insultos que le había dicho le rompían lentamente el alma y los sentidos e sentimientos de joven. La gente se quedo mirando la escena, sin entender que pasaba. El español decidió irse no solo de la habitación de Yekaterina, si no también del hospital, a perderse por Moscú.

-Te has pasado...

-Hermana, que he visto como mataba sin corazón a mucha gente...es un sin corazón... me podría matar,nos podría matar...

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin entender nada. Visiones de algo que ella no sabía. Bruja, tenía que haber sido una bruja. Feliciano miro a la familia y se fue, el ya no pintaba nada. El italiano pensó un poco antes de nada...¿la bruja De La Rosa no habría manipulado todo?¿no había muerto? Pero es que el no conocía otra bruja que fuera tan fuerte... necesitaba café en cantidades industriales...

* * *

Antonio vagaba por las calles frías y nevadas. ¿que mas daba a aquellas alturas su amor y la boda?

No sabía que había pasado... de un momento a otro, ella había cambiado... quizás se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena tenerle de pareja por Inquisidor, tendría que ser alma solitaria siempre, ya que para virgen, el ortodoxo le había quitado su anillo de la castidad. Ojala pudiera ir a pedir consuelo a su hermano, quería algo de cariño en esos momentos... pero se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado... tenía que haberse dejado matar, quería morirse en aquellos momentos, tirado en la virgen blanca nieve que se iría tiñendo de sangre poco a poco, por sus heridas en el corazón.

-No podrás morir...

el quiso hacer de oídos sordos y quiso seguir con su intento de muerte mental, aunque fuera de frío.

-Como mano de Dios, solo morirás cuando nazca la nueva mano o tengas chibi-antonios...

Ahí fue cuando empezó a mirar a todas partes. Mano de Dios... aquella leyenda que Iván decía que podía haberle costado la vida a Johan Archer... leyenda que no existía, no podía existir. Nadie lograría lo que el señor propone si no mandaba un iluminado, un profeta, alguien...

-Por ahora los protestantes y ortodoxos son amigos por el odio a lo católico... tienes que acabar con el concilio

-¡¿Quien habla?!-saltó enfadado. Por mucho que mirará, no encontraba nada. Aquello era realmente inquietante. -yo soy el mellizo menor, no puedo ser parte de una leyenda patética

-Eso no es nada, mellizo o no, igualmente puedes ser tu la mano de dios y no es leyenda, es verdad, y como mano de dios, tienes que matar al concilio para que lo católico, ortodoxo y protestante se lleven bien

Empezó a correr, confuso, extrañado... no sabía cuantas emociones golpeaban su mente. Le daba igual perderse, tan solo quería huir. Huir de todo, de todos, de el mismo... aquello debía de ser mentira.

-¿Para que te sirve seguir huyendo, Antonio Fernandez? Seguirás siendo lo que eres...

* * *

Feliciano no sabía que decirle a Paulo cuando contesto a la llamada. ¿como le decía que Antonio había desaparecido y que seguro que Yekaterina cancelaba la boda por paranoias de su mente.

-¡Contesta, Feliciano Vargas!-le ordeno ya impaciente el luso

-¡Antonio a desaparecido!-soltó de sopetón por el susto

-¿co...como que ha desaparecido mi hermano? ¡explícate!-aquello último estaba cargado de odio infinito

Feliciano fue contándolo mientras empezaba a llorar,dejando helado al pobre hermano mayor.

-Vamos para haya

* * *

Iván escucho toda la conversación y decidió mandar a los criados al trabajo. Tenían que pensar... ¿donde estaría el español? Pero la verdad, mas le preocupaba su hermana. En el hospital no dejaba de decir cosas malas de Antonio, en el camino a casa parecía una muerta viviente, con la mirada perdida cosa que entre el y Natalya la intentaron llevar entera a casa, ya en la casa la tuvieron que llevar a la cama en brazos porque se había desmayado. De pronto, a su mente vino un lugar... quizás podría estar ahí por accidente.

* * *

Antonio y ella cruzaron las miradas. Sabía que el español quedaría en shock por verla viva, jugando con un girasol.

-Pero si Paulo y yo te matamos, De La Rosa...

-María De La Rosa, bruja de gran nivel, mexicana...¿algún dato mas que quieras saber,Antonio?- vio que el negaba con la cabeza- al final eres tu la mano de dios...

Empezó a reírse, el chico no se enteraba de nada. La chica lo miro serio al ver que no entendía nada. Inquisidores... todos eran iguales.

-¿Como piensas matar al concilio si te casas? Si tienes hijos, ellos serás los herederos de la gracia del señor...además, deberías hacerlo por Archer

-¡¿ Tu que sabes de Archer?!

Esta se rió aun mas. No sabía que le estaba haciendo gracia, pero molestaba mucho.

-Yo fui quien os refresco la memoria e Emma, quien refrescará la memoria de Paulo, quien metió tus recuerdos en Yekaterina y la moldee un poco para que este en contra tuya, quien le hará recordar a Gilbert que su hermano sigue vivo gracias a ti y a tu don... es lo bueno de ser una bruja con capacidad para eso

Tan solo se quedo mirando, no sabía que decir, nada. Demasiada información que procesar...

-Pobre e ingenuo... tu mundo se rompe...-canturreo acercándose con un girasol recién arrancado.

* * *

Iván pensaba que quizás podría estar ahí. Había empezado a nevar y empezó a darse mas prisa. No sabía por que, empezó a ver la nieve de color sangre, pero le dio igual, siguió para adelante, ya había visto mucha sangre y aquello debía de ser secundario. Si no lo encontraba y Yekaterina volvía a ser ella misma, se lo reprocharía... y claro, si se enteraban los Protestantes, se la cargaba de una forma sublime.

Vio el jardín de los girasoles y justo en medio a Fernandez, con girasol en el pecho, desmayado, cubriendose lentamente con los copos de nieve... bajo a por el con sumo cuidado.

-Aquí esta pasando algo raro...

* * *

-Jefe, ya he echo todo lo que me pidió... a Braginski no le afecto lo de la sangre, pero no llego a salvar a Antonio Fernandez del embrujo...

-Perfecto... ahora solo falta que...

* * *

_¿que falta? a mi mas tiempo, por supuesto... que no se donde he metido a mi chibi-mato... con lo que me había costado... _

_por ninguna estrella que veo... ¿que pasara ahora? ¿matanza en la charcuteria? no lo se...pero por si un caso,no me acerco...  
_

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_

_aio^^  
_


	27. XXVI

_Este capítulo es mazo corto porque tengo prisa...¿y para que veo ahora el video del jonan de baraka?...bueno, da igual...¡adelante pokemon! XD_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XXVI_

* * *

La chica se había despertado desconcertada, sin acordarse de que había pasado hacía unas horas. Sus hermanos estaban velando por ella, mientras que los ex-Inquisidores estaban en la habitación de Antonio, todavía inconsciente desde que Iván lo encontró. Nadie pudo quitarle el girasol de entre las manos. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, solo que había una bruja de por medio, si no, era muy raro. Ya habían llamado también a Ludwig y Gilbert, quienes iban a coger un tren para ir a la casa y ayudar, saber que rayos estaba pasando.

* * *

_Le gustaba estar en la nieve, fría y carente de emociones, cada copo que caía le tapaba. Aun tenía el girasol de De La Rosa en la mano. ¿Mano de Dios? ¡la ostia sagrada! Pues huiría de todos, desparecería del mapa. Quería congelarse, que la nieve le tapara por completo y que nadie le encontrara. _

_-No te podrás congelar amigo mio..._

_-Archer..._

* * *

Paulo seguía sin entender como De La Rosa había metido recuerdos de Antonio en Yekaterina, y mucho menos que ella supiera del Inquisidor Archer. Se fijo en su hermano, parecía que estaba dormido. No quería perder la único familiar que le quedaba en ese mundo... ojala pudiera protegerlo con su vida propia... pero si no sabía que pasaba, ¿como lo hacía?

-¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, estaba intentando abrir los ojos.

* * *

_-¿Tu no estabas muerto? ¡Si los vampiros te arrastraron al subsuelo! _

_-Híbrido- la única palabra que había dicho, fue lo suficiente para que Antonio le creyera. _

_Habían visto de millones de casos que la reina de una colmena usara humanos para hacer híbridos para que vieran mundo, vieran el sol con ojos fríos pero que fueran de comportamiento, dieta y forma de actuar de un vampiro. Algo extraño y anti-natural, pero efectivo para que una colmena comiera,ya que este podía buscar comida mas... disimuladamente. La Inquisición sabía que no eran fáciles de encontrar, pero el procedimiento de matarles era el mismo:Incinerar._

_-¿Y tu reina?_

_-Muerta por culpa de la Inquisición... además, De La Rosa es mi sirvienta..._

_-De hay todo...- susurro atando cabos por todas partes, todos los sucesos extraños...-¿Porque nos has echo esto?_

_-Un poco de humor cínico vampiro y porque te necesito para que mates al concilio de católicos, tu eres el único que puede hacerlo... además, si tienes hijos ellos serán los herederos del poder que Dios te ha otorgado...además, puedes hacerle daño a tu querida Yekaterina- matizo aquello para llamarle la atención de una forma que sabía que no iba a negar- De La Rosa y yo tenemos un plan, otra cosa es que tu accedas o no...¿quieres dejar que los católicos se salgan con la suya?_

* * *

Iván dejo solas a las hermanas para ir a por un poco de café. Aun se acordaba de la sangre que había visto... patético truco de bruja. Aunque había llegado tarde. ¿para que negarlo? Además, sabía que había un dato que le dejaba fuera toda teoría, pero no sabía cual...

-¿Te pasa algo, Ortodoxo?-pregunto el hermano de este

-Que aquí ahí algo que no me cuadra... y no se que es...¿como va Antonio?

-Ya se ha despertado, y quiere estar solo en la habitación, la cosa es que por mucho que le preguntamos, el sale huyendo del tema... le voy a preparar un café

-Sea lo que sea, esta afectando a mi familia y no me gusta para nada...

-Y a la mía,no te jode... yo también quiero saber que rayos esta pasando

* * *

_Escucho atentamente el plan de su amigo Archer. Pensó un poco,los planes de Johan Archer siempre iban para bien de todos, pero, aunque su plan significaba un montón de cosas..._

_-Vale, lo hago aunque no me parezca bien, Johan..._

_-Sabía que lo entenderías, Antonio..._

* * *

-Jefe...¿porque se lo as contado todo?

-Porque si no era ahora, era mas tarde... además, era necesario...

* * *

_Ayer escribi este mas largo, pero no se porque, se borro solo... eso se le llama putada cybernetica..._

_ahora si no me doy caña,no llego...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	28. XXVII

_La verdad es que ya me estoy deprimiendo... bueno, me animo con 7up^^...espero que os guste^^  
_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_XXVII  
_

* * *

_Semanas mas tarde de los extraños sucesos..._

Paulo estaba pensativo. Todo pensamiento le bloqueaba y despistaba,ni podía leer por pensar en el tema. Su hermano le decía que lo dejase caer, que no pasaba nada, pero ya se había escapado de la casa todas las noches y nadie sabía a donde iba. Ya le había preguntado dos veces, y este se ponía a la defensiva y decía que no pasaba nada. Hasta la prometida le había preguntado que pasaba...

-Que no pasa nada, Yekaterina... dejar de preguntar, porque no pasa nada...

-¿No te estarás viendo con otra?-pregunto de pronto, y un silencio pesado se colo en aquel pasillo

-¿con que otra va ha ser? Si solo tengo ojos para ti...-este la abrazo y le dio un beso antes de marcharse

La cosa era que si que se estaba viendo con otra, De La Rosa, pero no del aspecto que había enfocado Yekaterina de amantes...eran cosas personales. Tenían que practicar noche tras noche ya que a la mañana no podía ver a su amigo híbrido Johan Archer y tenía los preparativos de la boda. ¿cansado? Tenía que admitir que siempre estaba muy bien, no tenía necesidad de dormir mucho. Archer le estaba entrenando con todo lo que había leído y estudiado a la perfección sobre ese extraño don de dios que le costo media vida.

-El traje me hace elegante y me gusta...pero...¿corbata yo?

-Que si,hombre- dijo Feliciano- deja el lazo esta vez, hombre...

-Bueno...tu eres el experto-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Pero por mucho que negase, ella seguía preocupada. Cada vez veía mas serio al español, mas distante, mas preocupado de algo... por mucho que fingiera,se le notaba demasiado. Ya ni apenas comía y todo... se había fijado en sus ojos verdes... ya no brillaban tanto como antes...

-¡Yekaterina! ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Este es el que buscabamos!

Se miro en el espejo: vestido blanco con palabra de honor, de brillante lo justo, al caminar se veían la punta de los zapatos blancos nuevos.

-Si,es precioso...me lo llevo

-Ya tenemos todos los vestidos!-grito animado Feliciano. Hasta habían encontrado un traje para Natalya.

* * *

La verdad era que mas de una vez, Iván había intentado seguir a ver que hacía, pero parecía que el se daba cuenta y daba vueltas y este llegaba a perderle de vista. Hasta una vez este de dio la vuelta y le pregunto a ver porque le seguía.

-Estamos todos preocupados por tus escapadas nocturnas... no dices nada, apenas comes...te sigo a ver que pasa...¿no crees?

-Deja de preocuparte, si digo que no pasa nada, es que no pasa nada,¿estamos?

-No estamos... ¿Que esta pasando, Fernandez? Desde lo que paso con Yekaterina y... todo eso, estas mas raro de lo normal...

-¡Si digo que no pasa nada, es que no pasa nada! ¡Me tenéis todos hartos con es puñetero tema!

Antonio se tapo la boca. Nunca había sido tan borde... era la primera vez... y todo por culpa de ese chico ortodoxo. Claro estaba que no podía confesar aquel alocado plan que habían creado Archer y De La Rosa y mucho menos confesar a todo el mundo una verdad. Podía pasar de todo y el seguir callado. Sabía que a todas todas, ellos se iban a enterar después, pero si decía lo que pasaba, no quedaba mas remedio que huir y hacerlo solo, sabiendo que su hermano le seguiría, y por ello, habían pensado hasta el último detalle del plan. Prefería eso, antes que hacer autentico daño de verdad. No había un problema, el era el problema en si, y tenía que hacer lo que estaba escrito, como mano de dios que era. Si una vez había tenido fe infinita, y siempre había creído en el señor, ese era el momento de demostrarlo, y no como hacía cuando era "El Inquisidor Fernandez".

-Dos noches de descanso, te los mereces... ademas, dentro de dos noches, es tu gran día, tienes que estar fresco como una lechuga

-Johan... ¿Todo saldrá como dios quiere, no?

-Tiene que salir como dios quiere... ellos tienen que pagar y tu abandonar este lugar... es como esta escrito...

-Aun ahí algo que no me cuadra... ¿para que abrió de la Rosa la celda 25?

-A parte de un mandato de uno de sus antiguos mentores, necesitaba mas tiempo para informarme de como sacar tu don,amigo...

* * *

-Jefe... aquí ahí algo que no me cuadra todavía... ¿quien sera la cabeza cuando el concilio muera

-Él... como mano de dios, es su deber... por algo no puede estar con esa chica Ortodoxa...

-Pero señor... ¿que sera de nosotros?

-Nosotros a completar nuestra misión, luego, lo que venga...

* * *

_-Ya estamos en el aire, Héderváry- se escucho una voz_

_-Bien, hola a todos, estamos en la sede del concilio que acaba de lanzar una búsqueda y captura del Inquisidor Fernandez, ya que dicen que no puede estar muerto en el accidente de tren en vías al límite alemán, ya que al parecer las cámaras le vieron irse. Se le busca obviamente vivo, ya que al parecer la vieja leyenda dice que el puede ser "La Mano de Dios"...¡oiga, deje al cámara en paz! ¡que el mundo tiene derecho a saber! ¡Oiga! _

Paulo vio toda la noticia de aquella periodista. ¿Su hermano era que? ¡Imposible! Se lo hubiera dicho, como buen hermano que era...¿no? Con estaban todos, y se miraron entre ellos. Estando con los protestantes y Ortodoxos, ellos no podían pisar esas tierras y mucho menos capturarle.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Antonio entrando

-Que dicen que tu eres mano de dios...

-¿Lo que nos dijo Archer antes de morir? Imposible- y saco una de sus sonrisas burlonas

-Tiene razón- dijo Lovino- un idiota como el no puede ser algo importante

-Un inútil como el...- secundo el hermano mayor de Emma, quien le dio un golpe

-¡E! ¡Que ya lo he pillado!-dijo hinchando los mofletes de una forma muy infantil

-Anda... vamos a descansar...

* * *

_¿y nadie cree que Antonio es capaz de serlo? UOU... _

_Bueno... detro de poco llegara el fin de esta..."bonita historia"...¿que creen que pasará en el proximo capitulo?  
_

_yo ya me he puesto con el...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	29. XXVIII

_Jo... mañana a por pipas y 7UP... sobre todo 7UP y suministro de bolas de anís para la que viene... espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_XXVIII_

* * *

-¡No te vayas! ¡no me dejes!-dijo mientras lloraba lagrimas de desesperación, de dolor...el se iba y ella no podía hacer nada- yo te amo...

-Lo... siento... te... amo...

Aquella última palabra sonó como un susurro. Toda la gente le rodeaba, algunos lloraban, otros consolaban mientras aguantaban el dolor de su partida para consolar a las personas que querían. El hermano lloraba... se había quedado solo, además, no la pudieron matar, solo ver por culpa del hechizo. El vestido de la novia estaba teñida de su sangre, cosa que no le importaba mientras pudiera abrazar el cuerpo inerte del novio, cuyos ojos verdes brillantes se habían vuelto negros como la noche.

La vida era realmente injusta...

* * *

media hora antes

día de la boda entre Antonio el Católico y Yekaterina la Ortodoxa

* * *

Antonio ya estaba esperando en el altar con su hermano, algo nervioso, pero le dijo a su hermano que no lo estaba,pero si que lo estaba de tener que sostener una vela en la mano. Obvio que vio a su hermano feliz, el lo estaba mas, era su día especial, iba a casarse con la primera persona que le había robado el corazón... Aunque no se había quitado de la mente el plan que tenía que cumplir. Escucho la puerta abrirse y se movió a la vez de su hermano para ver como Iván, con gabardina negra y bufanda blanca, acompañaba a su hermana, con su vestido blanco al altar. La verdad era que se la veía hermosa... y que agradecía que la ceremonia Ortodoxa fuera, quitando datos, parecida a la católica. Ella llego al altar y se soltó de Iván para coger la mano de Antonio, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Los dos hermanos apartaron, pero seguían de pie. Ambos novios se miraron y sonrieron ruborizados.

La ceremonia iba a empezar cuando se escucho el crujido de las puertas abrirse, junto con un soplo de aire helador. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a una chica con una túnica blanca y encapuchada para que nadie la viera. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando... parecía la bruja de hacía semanas, pero en blanco... hasta que se quito la capucha. De La Rosa sonriendo maliciosamente. Su pelo negro soltó hacía contraste con su túnica blanca. Era una burla su vestimenta, se notaba que iba de blanco solo para reírse de la ceremonia que ella misma había parado

-Lo siento, pero esta boda, se cancela por orden superior

Y empezó a reírse como una demente. Yekaterina la miro horrorizada mientras era abrazada por su prometido. Iván y Paulo intentaban salir a sacarla para matarla, pero...

-¡Ostia! ¿Que has echo?

-¡No me puedo mover!

-Muy fácil... inmovilizar...-empezó a reírse- y empezar a matar...

-¡Paulo! ¡Mi hacha!-grito desesperado Antonio

-¡Emma! ¡Prueba tu!

-¡No alcanzo las dagas! ¡yo tampoco me muevo!

El pánico había invadido la sala. No sabían como saltar este problema. Antonio miro a todos lados, con la vela, el solo tenía la vela.

-Sujétala, cariño...

Ella la cogió temblorosa. No sabía que pasaba. El miedo la invadió entera... pánico. El chico intento ir a enfrentarse con ella aunque fuera con los puños, pero ella, con una simple mirada de bruja lo hizo volar por los aires, haciendo que el cuerpo chocara con el frío suelo de la iglesia. Vio un porta velas largo, con una vela encendida, quizás... que dios le perdonara. Agarro el porta velas como si fuera el palo de su hacha e intento golpear a la bruja, que seguía riéndose como una loca.

-¿con eso piensas...?

No termino la frase porque justo le dio en la barriga con la vela, que mágicamente seguía incrustada en el palo y había prendido fuego a la ropa que la chica llevaba. Se mantuvo en defensa con el palo, cosa que ya el catedrático había salido corriendo. A esconderse entre los pilares de su iglesia y ver lo que pasaba desde la distancia, llevándose a la novia a rastras para que no pasara ninguna desgracia mas. El golpe la distrajo del hechizo, haciendo que por lo menos el ruso, armado con su tubería pudiera ir a ayudar.

Pero la chica se deshizo de las llamas quitándose la túnica y dejando ver un sencillo vestido simple blanco, con los pies descalzos.

Paro justo a tiempo el tuberiazo que venía y usando su magia, lanzo al ruso por los aires, haciendo que el cuerpo chocara contra un pilar. Vio que la chica tenía su arma en las manos y la rompía en dos, mientras que Antonio intentaba reaccionar y golpearla. Pero la chica no cayo en el mismo error y uso las dos partes como arma para protegerse. Antonio podía ser uno de los mejores inquisidores del mundo católico, pero había una cosa muy clara, el también podía cometer errores como aquel, que ella hiciera lo mismo con su patética arma, pero el estaba dispuesto a empezar con los golpes de puñetazo.

Yekaterina ya no quería ver mas. Le dio las velas al cura, que veía asombrad lo que pasaba en su querida Iglesia... ¿que era lo que quería dios?

-¡Déjalo ya,por favor!- exclamo saliendo de su escondite con sus ojos llorosos-¡No les hagas daño!

-Pues te lo hago a ti...-dijo cogiendo el trozo de tubería- te voy a pinchar como a un pez, cariño...

-¡A ella no!-grito Antonio intentando detener a la bruja, pero esta fácilmente lo tiro contra el altar. Vio a su querida llorando por todo lo que estaba pasando...no, ella no...Decidió hacerlo...

-¡Antonio!

-¡Hermano!

El vestido de novia se había salpicado de sangre. El estaba en frente suyo, con una sonrisa, pero en las comisuras empezaba a brotar hilos finos de sangre. Tenía razón: la tubería lo había traspasado entero, ya sabía que era lo que sentía un pez cuando lo traspasaban con un palo.

-Por fin... por joderme los planes y matar a mi doble astral... -dijo la chica riendo como una loca.

La chica se fue por la puerta, viendo, gozando como la gente o lloraba o la mataba con la mirada... los placeres cínicos de una bruja...

Yekaterina le quito la tubería y todos se reunieron alrededor de el ya que el hechizo se había roto. Hasta su hermano lloraba.

-Hermano... no te vayas, te curaremos de esta...

-No creo... ya se que es lo que siente un pez... o a las adulteras a las que les hacíamos esto o cosas peores...-Con aquel chiste y comentario, pensaba que iba a sacarles una sonrisa, pero en realidad mas lagrimas- e... que no os quiero ver llorar... venga...

-Tío... eres un cabrón...- se quejo Gilbert aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar como todos- ¿nos abandonas en tu día de boda? ¿no escogiste otro día?

-Perdona...

-Te amo...-susurro la novia que abrazaba al chico como podía

-Yo también... si os quiero a todos...también a ti,hermanito...

-¡Idiota!-insulto su hermano-¡No te vayas!

Los ojos del moreno se iban apagando como una bombilla... su verde se volvía negro. no era justo, era muy injusto, ¡tenía que haber sido un día feliz!

-¡No te vayas! ¡no me dejes!-dijo mientras lloraba lagrimas de desesperación, de dolor...el se iba y ella no podía hacer nada- yo te amo...

-Lo... siento... te... amo...

Aquella última palabra sonó como un susurro. Toda la gente le rodeaba, algunos lloraban, otros consolaban mientras aguantaban el dolor de su partida para consolar a las personas que querían. El hermano lloraba... se había quedado solo, además, no la pudieron matar, solo ver por culpa del hechizo. El vestido de la novia estaba teñida de su sangre, cosa que no le importaba mientras pudiera abrazar el cuerpo inerte del novio, cuyos ojos verdes brillantes se habían vuelto negros como la noche.

La vida era realmente injusta...

De mientras, la chica bruja sonreía normal... perfecto...

_Misión cumplida, Archer... _

_Fernandez es historia_

* * *

_-¡Aquí Héderváry para informar que todos los Inquisidores, tanto de América como los que quedan fieles a la iglesia católica han decidido dejar de seguir al concilio y seguir las palabras recibidas de "La Mano de Dios" que..._

_-¡Deje de grabar ahora!_

_-¡Pero no toque la cámara! ¡Oiga!-saco su arma: su sartén- ¡deje el equipo,payaso! _

* * *

_Que...¡Animo Héderváry! ¡Dale un sartenazo!  
_

_UoU...que pasará apartir de aquí? la verdad... yo apuesto a ..._

_os dejo...espero que os haya gustado...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	30. XXIX

_Yo no soy de numeros y estadisticas... las suspendi, pero bueno, se que alguien me ha robado bolas de anis ¬¬... espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_XXIX  
_

* * *

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama. Sus hermanos estaban con ella, pero...él no. lo habían matado para defender su vida y nada... ¿para que quería vivir ella ahora?

-No pienses de nuevo en suicidarte...

Ella no respondió, tan solo aparto la mirada. Estaban como antes... por lo menos, esa vez, su hermano no la había mentido y mucho menos intentar matarlo. Incluso vio que el también sentía lastima por la muerte del joven.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo para animarte, hermana...

* * *

-Despierta... empieza el juego...

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Era como si se hubiera echado una siesta de las buenas, en una cama de nubes. Miro a todas partes y vio a De La Rosa con Archer. Palpo su estomago y no noto ningún vació.

-¿Ves como te dije que todo iba a salir bien? Ni con esas una Mano de Dios muere, Antonio

Se levanto de ataúd donde le metieron que iban a enterrar al día siguiente.

-Vamos a por el concilio

* * *

Paulo estaba que no levantaba cabeza. Ya estaba solo... no tenía a su hermano...¿que mas le quería quitar Dios ahora? ¿su pareja? ¿a sus amigos? Con lo tanto que había perdido ya... ni había sido el mejor hermano por esas patéticas leyes...

-Deja de torturarte,hombre...no fue tu culpa...

-ahí tantas cosas que no comprendo...

* * *

-¡Todos aquellos que quieran seguirme,adelante!

Todos los Inquisidores del momento, los que quedaban, habían decidido seguir a la autentica mano, hartos de todas las mentiras de la Iglesia, de ver como usaban a ala gente para que se concedieran sus caprichos... ¡No querían matar a mas gente inocente en la hoguera! ¡No querían practicar mas torturas negadas a la prensa! Si total... ¡tenían que enfrentarse a los seres del demonio, no ha incinerar vivos a gente acusada porque si!

Los ojos del "La Mano" eran rojas, no verdes. Era y a la vez no era Antonio. Ahora comprendía porque tenía que dejar su mundo. La euforia de acabar con aquellos del concilio con su hacha, las ganas de mas sangre que Dios pedía... era un irse para no matarles.

* * *

-_Aquí la periodista Héderváry diciendo que por fin tengo escolta para poder darles la noticia sin nadie que me joda y sacar el sartén, cosa que le pude enganchar al cabron y darle en..._

_-No des tantos detalles-dijo el cámara_

_-¡Tu calla!- recupero la postura- conecto para decirles que al parecer la leyenda de "La Mano de Dios" existe y que si, que era el Inquisidor Fernandez, que al parecer a entrado en el concilio y han apresado a los lideres. Por mucho que intentaran entrar en razón, al final están presos y mañana Fernandez tendrá el honor de cortar cabezas eclesiásticas... mas noticias, a las nueve _

* * *

_-_Condenados... hemos dado nuestra vida, nuestro aliento, nuestro sudor y sangre, y solo os aprovechasteis, nos lo quitasteis todo... y vais a pagar, por jugar a ser dios, y a dios no le ha gustado nada...

Los Inquisidores se llevaron presos a los del concilio, que,aunque intentasen de toda forma parar ese atropello, no podían contra una voluntad divina.

-Tenemos que matar todo vampiro y ser del demonio, e intentar llegar a un acuerdo de paz con los protestantes y ortodoxos, y también hablar con los Inquisidores americanos... y hablar con aquellos lugares en que este falso cristianismo a golpeado de forma muy fuerte...

-Se ve que usted quiere hacerlo por dios...

-Por dios y nadie mas, Inquisidora Helena...

* * *

Gilbert vio las noticias mientras se intentaba colocar la corbata para el funeral. Su hermano ya se había ido con Feliciano y estaba solo en la casa. No se creía la noticia de que Antonio pudiera ser una parte de una vieja leyenda... ¿como que estaba vivo? Si lo vio morir en los brazos de la novia, atravesado por una tubería... tenía que ver el ataúd como fuera para saber si mentía o no...

* * *

Antonio fue cortando las cabezas de los jefes del concilio, que gritaban e intentaban librarse de su destino, pero no podían, todos estaban con las palabras de "La Mano", que decía que había que empezar a ser auténticos católicos y no los prisioneros de antes.

-Ahí que hablar con un representante del protestante y de otro de Ortodoxos para hacer las paces

* * *

El Inquisidor lo miro asombrado... antes nadie se atrevía ha hacer eso porque los católicos no querían dar su brazo a torcer...

-¡Abrir el ataúd!- grito el alemán llegando a la zona de entierro. Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco

-No podemos hacer eso...¿como lo harías?

-Con las manos- respondió simplemente mientras se ponía de rodillas sin entender que Paulo lo decía en forma de que eso era profanar

Cuando lo abrieron todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. No había cadáver. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba. No había nada.

-¿Que...?-dejo la pregunta en el aire el luso. ¿Su hermano donde estaba?

-Acabo de ver una noticia antes de venir, esa chorrada de leyenda, que Antonio esta en el concilio

-Imposible, si murió...-susurro casi abandonada la chica, recordando lo que paso una y otra vez, cayendo alguna lagrima

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió todo. Solos de guitarra eléctrica en toda su potencia. El teléfono de Gilbert. Luego se escucho un simple sonido, el típico tono, Iván cogió su teléfono...

-Tengo que ir ha hablar con la mano-dijeron ellos a la vez-quiere hablar con las religiones...

-¿que pretende?

-No lo se... pero yo hablo con ese loco

-Llévame contigo, hermano-pidió Yekaterina, aunque sonó a casi orden

-Yo también quiero ir- saltó Paulo

-Tu te llevas a Paulo y yo a mi hermana... nadie mas

* * *

Johan vio complacido como "La Mano" se llevaba bien ha Antonio, no le había echo daño, no lo había lastimado, aunque ya se sabía que a Antonio no le sentó bien el plan que tanto mantuvieron en secreto el y De La Rosa. Solo le dijeron

_-Tu confían en nuestro plan para desatarte de este mundo..._

Lo habían logrado, solo faltaba sabe quienes serían los representantes de cada religión. Solo le habían contado el plan de conquista de aquel lugar. Ya habían cumplido con la palabra del señor... solo faltaba saber que sería de ellos tras cumplir con todo su cometido...

-Os dejo vivir conmigo- soltó de pronto mientras que leía unos papeles. El Inquisidor que estaba con el quedo asombrado- es lo mínimo que os debo, y es obvio que tras ayudarme, no os voy a matar, sin mas... Inquisidora Elena, ayuda a De La Rosa y a Archer con todo

Ella asintió y claro que quedo asombrada como iban a pasar las cosa... pecaba de buena persona, ya que cualquiera quería descuartizar al concilio y hacer pasear sus trozos arrastrados llevados por dos caballos, como antiguamente... no, el solo cortar cabeza y fuera. Intentar arreglar el dolor de años... matar ya de una vez los vampiros encarcelados y las brujas y otros seres en vez de irse dando rodeos.

* * *

_UoU... ¡al final esta vivo! ¡Fuck Yeah! _

_pero la pregunta en realidad es...¿como va ha acabar todo esto? ¿como acabara la ultima trama?  
_

_no lo se... solo se que me tengo que pillar una nueva mochila para el curso...  
_

_aio^^  
_


	31. XXX

_¡Por fin lo tengo casi todo! ¡Solo me falta el 7up!...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_XXX_

* * *

Antonio no le incomodaba que ese poder le poseyera mientras no hiciera daño a nadie. Por ello acepto que, sin saber como ellos iban a parar la boda. Le había dolido en el alma ver a Yekaterina llorar, a su hermano maldecir el universo en dos formas diferentes... Por primera vez a Lovino llorando por el... Pero era por el bien de ellos, tenía que cumplir con lo que Dios quería, y si era olvidarse de ellos, tenía que hacerlo y fuera, no había otra cosa.

-_A sido lo mejor, Antonio, deja ya de matar tu cabeza, que también me duele..._

_-_Pero yo la amaba... les quería a todos

-_Si no lo comprenden, déjales... tu mundo es este y fuera, déjalo ya estar..._

La culpa lo mataba, pero era la sencilla verdad... Respiro hondo y dejo que la mano entrará en el para poder hablar con dos enviados por las tres religiones para resolverlo todo. La tercera era la Anglicana, que suficientes problemas tenía dentro, como para ocuparse de las exteriores, por eso, la Católica la dejo estar. Con la Protestante tenía que resolver los conflictos que se habían formado, para dejarles vía libre para seguir con su forma de subsistir sin tener que meterse con la católica, y con la Ortodoxa... bueno, hacer las paces venía muy bien para dejarse de guerras y concentrarse en expulsar todo el mal. Además, ya había hablado con los musulmanes y judíos y ellos aceptaban dejar de intentar invadir con tal de dejarles matar vampiros y seres del infierno. Luego estaban los de mercenarios... bueno, ellos si no querían hablar, tendrían que ir "por la vía diplomática" ¿no?

Inquisidora Elena abrió la puerta y aviso de que los tres ya estaban esperando para entrar. Dijo que pasaran y se sentó en su silla, en el escritorio.

Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los tres que entraban. Cada uno de ellos seleccionados por las veces que ayudaron a sus religiones, por calificados como "los mejores": Anglicano Kirkland, Ortodoxo Braginski y Protestante Beilschmidt. A la mano le daba igual quienes fueran mientras resolviesen el problema, pero a Antonio no le gustaba precisamente a ver a los tres.

-¿Fernandez? ¿al final tu eres la mano?-pregunto asombrado Kirkland.

-Si... vueltas que dan la vida- el chico no sonrió, se mostró indiferente- bueno... como ya sabréis...

-¡Explica que rayos a pasado!-saltó y cortó el alemán a la primera, cosa que a Antonio,no le extraño en absoluto,asi era su amigo

-Luego hablamos... te recuerdo que os he citado par que aquí las cuatro religiones hagamos la paz, y no de hablar sobre Antonio Fernandez,¿vale? Si eso luego lo habláis con el

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando del tema y les entrego unos papeles que tendrían que hablar después de hablar con sus jefes, cosa que les daba hasta una semana para el tema. Kirkland se fue, dado que no quería saber de que rayos iba el tema.

-¿Porque no les decís a Da Silva y a Braginskaya que entren?

Ellos salieron sin entender nada, y Antonio fue tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Odiaba ese tipo de vueltas, ya que estas siempre hacían que se mareaba y a veces llegaba incluso a estar inconsciente. No entendía como, pero siempre acababa mal. Aquella vez también. Le flaquearon las piernas y cayo al suelo, aun con la mano en el escritorio,con el otro agarraba la zona estomacal, lugar donde iban los nervios, que los tenía a flor de pie.

No escucho la llegada de De La Rosa con una silla para su hermano, pero si escucho las voces de preocupación de ellos al ver el estado de ido que tenía.

-Deberías descansar un poco...

-Tranquila María... vete y tráeme algo,por favor

-Con mucho gusto-dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a los cinco solos.

Aun con la mano en el estomago, se sentó y fingió una sonrisa de las suyas, aunque solo tuviera ganas de descansar el cuerpo.

-Ya se que para la tontería que os ha dado, habéis echo un largo camino... pero es que el cuerpo no esta para tanto trote...

Todos seguían igual de serios y preocupados, aunque Antonio solo quería que se fueran, podía hacerles daño si saltaba ya que aun no tenía mucha dominación sobre sus dones.

-Antonio...¿porque fingiste que habías muerto?-pregunto directo su hermano, que se guardaba el enfado...- tenías que haber me lo dicho... ¡te habría ayudado a irte sin que montases un circo!

Quizás, si los hermanos se enfadaban, no volverían a verse y no se arriesgaba a hacerle daño...

-Te equivocas... si que morí

-La verdad es que lo mate, y bien matado- dijo De La Rosa entrando con un té,tazas y pastas para todos-el no fingió nada, no lo sabía ni si quiera, solo sabía que tenía que hacer después de que nosotros actuásemos

-¡Pero nos pudo haber dicho que el era la mano y ayudarle!-salto Gilbert

-¡Yo no tenía nada que explicaros!-saltó Antonio enfadándose y dándole un buen golpe a la mesa con la palma de su mano, haciendo que esta temblara y casi el té se derramara- ese era mi asunto especial... además, Elizabeta dijo la noticia en la televisión y nadie en la sala la creyó

-Tranquilo... respira y toma...- dijo ofreciéndole la taza como si fuera su cuidadora De La Rosa, haciendo que Yekaterina tuviera unos pocos celos- también come para que los nervios no jodan el estomago...-le dio de comer la pasta y les miro- Johan y yo lo cuidamos para que no se dañen ni el cuerpo ni las dos almas...

-¿Johan?-pregunto el nombre Paulo...le recordaba a...

-Si...es mi nombre, veo que después de todo... te acuerdas...

La sala se quedo a oscuras, iluminada por la luz de las bombillas, para que Archer pudiera entrar sin ser dañado por la luz del sol. A Gilbert y Paulo se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que era Johan Archer.

-¿Como es que sigues vivo?-decidió preguntar el alemán

-Híbrido... una historia muy larga...ahora solo me dedico a cumplir la palabra de dios con De La Rosa...

-¿Y dios dice que Antonio tenía que hacerle daño a mi hermana?-al final pregunto Iván-¡Tu no eres mas que un cobarde! ¡Si de verdad la amabas, debiste terminar la boda vivo y decirnos que tu eras la mano de dios! ¿Tu sabes cuanto hemos sufrido todos!

Antonio no contesto, tan solo rodó los ojos. Quería explicar, pero ya a esas alturas...

-Deberías descansar, aun estas algo descolocado-dijo Archer

-Si... vuelve ha huir, es lo mejor que sabes hacer...-sus palabras tenían puro veneno

Este se levanto, se disculpo y se fue. Estos intentaron irse, pero no pudieron, De La Rosa volvió a echar uno de sus hechizos y Archer quería hablar seriamente con ellos, por ello se sentó donde estaba antes su jefe.

-Iván, calla- empezó antes de nada- tu no sabes de lo que hablas. Vale, nosotros le dijimos que no dijera nada, que se callará en todo momento y que no intentase huir o suicidarse, porque no llevaba a nada, a todas todas, vivirá hasta que el alma necesite un nuevo recipiente.

-Mi hermano no es un vaso

-Antonio y todos somos como jarrones- explico María- a Antonio le ha tocado un don divino, a ti otra cosa, es lo que hay, y el tiene que saber llevarlo, porque todavía esta descontrolado.

-Explícate

-Si le dijimos que no dijera nada es que todavía esta inestable, no sabe llevar el poder que acarrea ser la mano, por ello os alejamos de el, puede descontrolarse y mataros a todos de un solo plumazo

-el tan solo os quiere proteger de el mismo, ¿no le habéis visto antes? También se teme a si mismo... nosotros, solo le ayudamos... y sentimos haberos echo daño a vosotros también, pero era necesario

De la Rosa quito el hechizo y les dejo ir. ellos ya tenían la conciencia arreglada, ya lo que hicieran los cuatro, era su problema. Suspiraron y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

* * *

Antonio se dejo caer sobre la cama. Iván tenía razón:era un cobarde. Había dejado a Yekaterina de la peor forma, y encima ella venía... ¡Porque, señor! ¡Porque el! Podría haberse casado y tener un chibi el y una chibi ella... buscarse un trabajo honrado y...ser normal

-_No me jodas...pensando en eso_

_-_La he visto y... se me ha caído el mundo...-dijo sollozando

-_no me seas meloso... ya encontrarás una chica después de que ambos dominemos el cuerpo..._

_-_Pero es que no encontraré a nadie como ella...mi dulce y tierna Yekaterina... ojala me perdone algún día

_-Es que como de azucarosos podéis ser..._

cogió la almohada y lo pego contra su cara, empezando a llorar. Sabía que era un peligro, pero ya daba igual. Su mundo era ese, y aun podía ver restos del otro... pero no los podía pegar ni con pegamento industrial. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, pero lo dejo caer. No quería saber nada.

-Antonio...-era la indudable fina y suave voz de Yekaterina

-¿Yekaterina?¿como...?

Ella no respondió. Se quedo en frente de la cama, viendo lo vulnerable que se había vuelto el solo si lo hubiera dicho todo... sería otra cosa.

-Eso da igual- la chica decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama-¿porque no confiaste en mi?

-No quería hacerte daño...

-Pero igualmente, lo has echo...-empezó a llorar

Antonio se quito la almohada de la cabeza y fue a su lado. La abrazo y beso su cabello.

-Soy yo quien no te merece, es la gran diferencia... es que me advirtieron del tanto poder que contenía y del daño que podía hacer... perdona...

Se miraron un instante. Antonio no evito besarla, la amaba demasiado. Ella rodeo el cuello y mientras que el en las caderas. Se separaron un instante y el aprovecho para hacerla tumbar en la cama, y se inclino para susurrarle...

_-Normal que le gustes a Antonio... tu eres simple pecado_

Ella se tensó y volvió a la realidad. En vez de ver los ojos verdes de su amado y una sonrisa de felicidad, vio ojos rojos y una sonrisa algo siniestra. La tenía agarrada de las muñecas y este apretaba con fuerza

-Me haces daño...

Este se dio cuenta y vio que los ojos rojos se volvían verdes. Pero no los verdes alegres de siempre, un verde asustado. Soltó el agarre y echo para atrás hasta pegar su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Ella no entendía e intento acercarse, pero vio que el rehuía, tenía miedo.

-Vete...¡Vete, por favor!

-Quiero...

-irte-completo la frase antes que ella- por favor... vete... no quiero hacerte daño

Ella no tuvo mas remedio que irse, dejando así de vulnerable al chico. Tenía una semana para pensar:

¿Quería quedarse a luchar con el o le dejaría con los dos híbridos?

* * *

_-Aquí Héderváry informando tan tranquila para decirles que no se ha tomado una decisión. Hasta una semana, los lideres tienen que pensar si paz, o destrucción. Tan solo quiero decir que...¡por fin termine un informativo completo! ¡Yuju! _

* * *

_Y así termina un capitulo mas de "Los Inquisidores".  
_

_Ahora en serio: tengo que informar de que el proximo capitulo es el último capitulo de Los Inquisidores. Luego ya viene el épilogo.  
_

_¿Ya? pues si, porque todo tiene que acabar. Ademas, yo quería acabar en verano la de "Hijo Del Sol" y este a la vez, pero veo que mis metas veraniegas se han reducido a este y poco mas...  
_

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_

_Aio^^  
_


	32. XXXI

_Este es el último capitulo...quiero llorar... espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores  
_

_XXXI_

* * *

_-Semana mas tarde de los sucesos-_

La mano no se espero menos de los lideres, que dieron su aprobación y encima ahora ni tan amigos. Ya sentía (la verdad es que no) que los enviados no dejaran de hacer idas y vueltas a lo loco. Pero tenía un simple problema que sabía que tendría que resolver antes de lograr completar una misión. Su maldito recipiente... tanto sentimiento bueno no dirigido a Dios, que desperdicio... bueno, mente humana,¿no?

-¡La tocaste!-exclamo el mirando al espejo, donde podía verlo cuando la chica se fue. Estaba realmente enfadado- ¡Le hiciste daño!

El reflejo solo se rio. ¿y que mas daba eso?

-Decídete de una vez... pero yo que tu, ya de una vez me separaba, porque, ahí estas muerto...

esa era otra realidad. Quizás...si, su hermano tenía derecho a una nueva vida sin su carga, aunque fueran hermanos

-Mi hermano...

* * *

Aunque no se encontrará bien, el seguí ahí delante, con los cuatro, serio aunque no se necesitara. Todos ya tenían una decisión tomada.

-Al final... esto es lo que hay...

-Gilbert... nosotros siempre estaremos en contacto

-No mientas, va ha ser como si hubieras muerto, solo sera el primer mes de contacto... luego solo vendré porque los jefes me obligaran y nos pondremos al día... pero no sera como siempre...

-¡Eres mi hermano!¡no puedo dejarte solo aquí!

-Si que puedes... y lo harás... tu tienes ya familia nueva: Emma, Vincent y Lovino... además, siempre hemos estado separados... no va ha haber gran diferencia... si eso, en años, trae un sobrino... o sobrina! O mejor no y así...

-¡Que dices! Tu tendrías que estar con nosotros... tu eres mi familia...

-Yo ya morí en la iglesia... esta es, mi nueva vida, hermanito...

-¿Tu sabes que es lo que quieres? ¿estas seguro de todo?- pregunto Iván

-Si, y tengo...no, quiero quedarme con De La Rosa y Archer...¡y Elena!-dijo con una sonrisa- además, ahí que ser sincero, no domino todavía a la mano, tengo que quedarme, si no, os are daño

-¡Eso da igual!- saltó la chica, que no pudo contener las lagrimas-¡eres idiota! ¡quiero ayudarte! ¡yo te quiero, no puedo dejarte aquí así!

-Perdoname por favor... se que eres fuerte, guapa y lista, podrás encontrar un ortodoxo que este a tu medida... yo te amo, pero la realidad es...

-La que tu quieres-corto ella- ¡No te tendría que dar miedo tu otra parte! ¡Yo quiero ayudarte! ¡yo te quiero a ti!

-¡Pero te are daño,y es lo último que quiero hacer!

-Tranquilo... ya no me harás daño, porque no quieres volver a verme...

Vio como ella se iba, y el ruso tuvo que ir en su busca. Abrazo por última vez a su hermano y a su amigo del alma, deseándoles lo mejor.

María vio que ellos se iban y vio a su jefe, sentándose en la silla de mala gana y enterrando su cabeza en las manos. Ya sabía que había pasado. Fue a donde el y lo abrazó en forma de consolación.

-Animo jefe... un gran paso para todos, ya se pasara...

-Eso espero... pero me siento tan solo...y Yekaterina me odiara por esto...

vio que no había arreglo y antes de dejarle solo, se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-¿al final que ha pasado?-pregunto Johan cuando la chica cerro la puerta del despacho del jefe

-Ha decidido quedarse con nosotros...

* * *

_Tranquilos... esto tiene un epílogo que lo he echo con todo el cariño del universo..._

_Si... la decisión de Antonio es quedarse solo enfrentandose a la mano con los hibridos y la sirvienta inquisidora elena...  
_

_espero que os haya gustado o que no me mateís...  
_

_Aio^^  
_


	33. Epilogo

_El epilogo es corto... pero bueno...espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Los Inquisidores_

_Epilogo  
_

* * *

-Mira Felipe... esta es tu tierra, tendrás que defender la y a tu hermanita pequeña Margarita cuando empiece a ser la mano de dios

-Si, papa- dijo el niño animado

Enfrente suyo, la naturaleza se abría como un libro, mostrando le una de las maravillas que siempre estarían con el. Lo defendería de todos los males que le estaban advirtiendo, como buen hermano mayor que era de la futura mano de dios.

-¡Papa! ¡Feli!- el grito venía de una niña, Margarita De La Rosa Carriedo, demasiado largo,pero así le gustaba a la madre- ¡Mira que flor de agua!

El padre y Felipe vieron la flor de la chica y felicitaron su duro trabajo y lo bonita que había quedado, pero de pronto se deshizo y Margarita empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila hermanita... vamos a donde mama y lo arreglamos...-cogió sus manos empapadas- ¡y luego jugamos! ¡Jugaremos un montón!

El chico sonrió y la chica también, había heredado la sonrisa contagiosa de su padre, al igual que la niña. Pero el ver como el hermano mayor ayudaba a la pequeña, recordó una cosa... a alguien mas bien... su querido hermano.

Para Antonio esos 7 tirando a 8 años sin ver a su hermano habían empezado con mal pie,dos años aguantando de todo hasta lograr por fin dominar su lado de la mano de dios. Pero no le contó a Yekaterina su logro, quería que ella hiciera una nueva vida sin el, que el solo fuera un peldaño de su vida. En esos tres primero años, María De La Rosa había logrado captar el amor de Antonio, los primeros dos solo ayudando,siendo un apoyo en todo, mas que Johan, que ya había pillado que su sirvienta De La Rosa se había enamorado de la mano, y ya en el tercero, logro ser su pareja. De hay, lo típico, una boda secreta que Héderváry se entero y lo publico y luego dos niños bien sanos.

Desde aquella discusión, tampoco había hablado con nadie... era como si de fronteras para fuera, Antonio estuviera muerto.

Gilbert e Iván lo veían por obligación y por ello, eran su único contacto con el mundo exterior, quienes le contaban que tal iba el mundo, ya sabía que su hermano estaba con Vincent y pensaban adoptar una pareja, y que Emma había dicho a Lovino de casarse, pero ahí seguía la cosa por que Lovino era Lovino. Sabía que Gilbo se había casado con Héderváry y que esta había tenido gemelos, y que su hermano al final si que se quedo con Feliciano. Iván solo le había dicho que Natalya ya estaba casada (lo que le había costado con otro chico que no fuera el, casi parecia obligada, pero no) y Yekaterina, que también le había costado, e incluso había sido la primera en dar un descendiente a la familia, Yelena, una sobrina de lo mas dulce. Iván decía que se iba a casar con Anya, una compañera de lucha Ortodoxa.

Se alegraba porque ellos ya tenían vida, familia por la que vivir. Hacía tiempo que no sabía de Johan Archer, ya que hacía un año decidió irse a Luxemburgo y temía que no volviera su mejor amigo por las tantas redadas. Todo fuera por todos.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto María entrando en la sala- Has vuelto a pensar en ellos...

-Nostalgia... se nota que dentro de poco sera septiembre... vamos a dentro, que me apetece un buen dulce.

* * *

_Si... este es el final. Si alguien pregunta porque? porque asi dios quiso XD_

_casi lloro... casi, conste acta señoria! con lo que me ha gustado este proyecto...  
_

_Margarita y Felipe (vaya nombres...) son los chibis que ha tenido Antonio...¡son una de ricura! es que...en niño...¡son una dulzura! ¡no apto para diabeticos!  
_

_ale... ahora que he termiando eso... ¡nuevo proyecto dentro! y si... ya he encontrado por fin el documento de el nuevo cap del niño mas perdido que wally de Hijo del Sol..  
_

_espero que os haya gustado  
_

_Aio^^  
_


End file.
